Roses are Red, Violets are Blue
by BecBoc
Summary: "But…I'm a florist." Nick smiled leaning towards me, "It doesn't matter Miley. You're my florist and I love you." NILEY.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One.**

**Miley.**

"Roses are red,"

"Violets are blue…"

"I'm so in love."

"Oh me too."

I rolled my eyes picking up a lily cutting it's stem as I stared at my three loved up sisters ready to let the scissors accidentally slip and kill one, or all three of them. Or at least harm their vocal chords so they'd shut up.

"Roses are red."

"Violets are blue."

"I love my fiancé."

"Please god come to my rescue." I announced bitterly.

All three of them turned and just gave me "the bitch look" as I referred to it, you know when you see those popular girls in movies who just stare with that down casting glare, yeah well my sister's all had that down to perfection. The eldest Brandi, (stripper name I know dad had a little too much Brandy when he named her) flicked the now red hair on her head glaring at me continuing the smoldering look.

"Just because you don't have a guy in your life doesn't mean you have to ruin it for us Miley." She stated, picking up a red rose. I rolled my eyes pushing the lily into my flower arrangement. "Maybe if you actually tried to go out on a date you might find some nice handsome middle class boy."

"Or girl." Noah my youngest sister whispered.

My other older sister Emily instantly giggled as I picked up the scissors flicking them threateningly towards the three of them, Em's giggle abruptly stopped and the smirks instantly disappeared because they all knew…I'd do it. I turned back to my arrangement pushing the last lily in tracing my fingers along its petal.

"Finished, I'm going home." I announced dropping my hand.

"No you're not!" Brandi stated seriously, "You have to-"

"Go have a life that's right."

I leaned down under the shelf picking up my bag placing it on the front worn wooden counter as Brandi huffed. "Don't think you're going to get paid for a full hour Miley! If we have to stay here to finish the arrangements for tomorrow then so should you, I will be docking it from your pay!" She hissed annoyed and I untied the black apron around me shrugging.

"Well if we're getting all official and technical about money for once, you'll need to add on the extra money for me arriving at five am this morning instead of eight am to cover Noah's shift." I retorted as my little sister just glared at me and both older sister's turned staring at her, yeah bitch take that for your stupid lesbian comment.

"What? Why didn't you do the early shift Noah?" Brandi hissed.

"Where were you? I walked past your room and you were not in bed."

"Thanks a lot Miley!" My sixteen-year-old sister yelled.

I just smiled shrugging my shoulders staring at the two older girls.

"She was screwing her boyfriend, have a good night guys."

I walked out the back door, slamming it with a huff, god I hated my sisters. I instantly heard the uproar within from Brandi and Emily, which made me feel a little bit better, not a lot, but it was a little taste of sweet revenge.

I sighed looking along the darkened alleyway out the back of Roses are Red Violets are Blue florist, I know tacky but you see, when myself and my three sister's came up with the name we were all under the age of ten and mom thought it was cute. I sighed pulling my coat around my waist tightly trying to protect myself from the chilly Los Angeles winter as I headed towards my car. I sighed stepping out onto the footpath gazing back at the florist.

It was mom's life the florist and flowers. She died when I was fifteen.

Dad tried to be a good parent, but you know it was hard seeing he was trying to raise four girls all within six years of age. He was an airplane pilot, which meant Brandi practically became our mother and she now scorned children completely to no surprise, but now that we were all old enough we worked together in our mother's shop. The other three hated it with a passion, the flowers gave them money and that was the only reason they turned up every morning. For me flowers weren't a job but a livelihood, like my mom I could never turn my gaze away from a flowering tiger lily or the scent of a peace rose.

"No, no, no, no NO!" I heard a voice yell. "Why is this place closed?"

I turned staring at a man in a suit outside the florist throwing a small tantrum. I held my cars keys tightly just watching as he kicked a stick and then slammed his fist into the side of rubbish bin. I stepped back uneasily as he glanced at the closed sign I'd placed on the window two hours earlier…

"Hey you okay?" I asked nervously,

He spun around and stared at me giving a sarcastic laugh, "Do I look okay?"

I stood there staring at the business man, expensive navy blue suit with a red tie and a blue striped shirt, definitely an overloaded caffeine filled executive. He turned and let out a huge huff pushing his hand through the dark curls on his head before glancing back at me,

"Look I'm sorry I just…I've had a really crap day."

I nodded as he turned staring back at the closed sign, "All I wanted is a bunch of damn flowers, but every single florist in North Hollywood is freakin closed! I mean I know it's seven pm but seriously!" He yelled frustrated and I stared at the look on his face giving a sigh as he slammed his hand against the front door…

"What kind of flowers?" I asked staring at him.

The guy turned staring at me with his big brown chocolate orbs annoyed,

"Why would you care?"

"Because I own the florist you're attacking."

His eyes widened and he instantly stepped away from the building looking at me apologetic and then he glanced at me hopeful. "Please I will pay anything just to buy a bunch of flowers right now! They're for my little brother and I just need them so badly." He pleaded and I stared at his desperation looking at my car.

"Okay sure-"

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" He stated relieved.

"Follow me, what kind of flowers do you want?" I asked turning back down the alleyway as he jogged over following me down the back, if he was going to cause that much of a rumpus outside the shop I might as well give him the damn flowers because I did not want to have to pay for a smashed window!

"Ummm blue ones?"

I frowned stopping at the door, "There is a few blue colored flowers, your little brother, what colors does he like apart from blue?"

"Ummm..."

"Wait how old is he?" I asked seriously looking at the guy and he sighed.

"Ten, ummm red yellow and blue that's it pretty much."

"What about Irises?"

"Irises?" He asked confused.

"Just stay here I'll be right back." I stated.

I opened the door quietly and listened to my sister's still bickering in the main room, oblivious to the guy banging on the front door. I entered the backroom and gazed at our supplies finding six red gerberas, which had come in this morning and five Irises. I moved over and quickly arranged them all together tying a piece of string around the flowers before wrapping them in blue and red tissue paper. I finished with a yellow bow, slowly slipping out hearing Noah crying…good riddance.

I opened the back door and stepped out to see the guy leaning on the wall, he instantly rushed over staring at the flowers excited.

"These good enough?" I questioned and he laughed relief filling his expression.

"Perfect, oh my god thank you so much!"

He went to pull out his wallet and I shook my head, "Look it's fine don't worry about the money just take them, I'm happy to see a sibling that cares so much about his brother. I hope your little brother realizes that." I stated handing him the flowers and he just stared at me, wow he was kind of really hot.

He stared at me taking them giving a weak smile, "Thank you,"

"No problem."

The guy gave me one last glance before turning and walking back down the alleyway. I sighed slinging my bag onto my shoulder again as the guy suddenly stopped dead in his tracks and turned around staring back at me, oh god please tell me he didn't want a second bunch.

"What's your name?" He yelled giving a smile.

"Miley."

"Thank you Miley, I owe you big time."

He turned and disappeared as a smile came to my face, well at least one person appreciated my existence today.

**Nick.**

They say money doesn't grow on trees, but for me it did. Well more vines not trees, grape vines…

I sped down the freeway glancing across at the flowers sitting on the passenger seat as I thought about the girl. Now days seeing a person in the street screaming would mean complete avoidance so not to get involved or harmed, yet that woman did the complete opposite she'd asked me if I was okay, something I wasn't but thanks to her now, I felt that little bit better.

Miley.

Her name hung on my lips as I remembered the pretty florist girl. I'd been to the place before of course, it was legendary in the neighborhood but never had I noticed that girl, or her beauty not just on the outside but within. The world needed more people like her, a lot more.

I turned off the next exit and drove towards the large building which made my stomach squirm just seeing it and the dead taste it left in my mouth.

The Los Angeles children's hospital was hardly appealing to the eye, I mean sure it was a hospital what else could you expect? A work of art maybe, but no the hospital was plain and sent the tingling fear through my body. I turned off the main road and parked in an over priced car park, not that it mattered to me. I climbed out of the seat panicked twenty minutes till visiting hours were over. I did a fast pace into the entrance up the stairs, then the elevator, and then the stairs again. I got a little lost returned to the elevator finally found the right ward and rushed to the door. I pushed it open flowers in hand to see mom leaning against the wall her eyes closed with my older brother Joe reading a newspaper.

"NICK!"

I turned grinning at my favorite brother Frankie, sitting there in the bed pale skinned looking the normal happy kid. His eyes stared at the flowers and I noticed mom had awoken from her slumber and Joe had stopped reading the newspaper both of them surprised by my appearance.

"These are for you buddy, sorry wanted to get you something better then flowers but look at least they are your favorite colors!" I stated and Frankie grinned staring at the red, almost blue and yellow color within the two different types of flowers.

"Thanks Nick! They're great!"

Mom smiled getting up placing her hand on my back,

"Nick they are lovely let me get a vase, when did your jet get in?"

"An hour and a bit." I whispered as mom stood up.

"So how are ya feeling Frank?"

Frankie shrugged his shoulders as I pulled up a seat and Joe gave me a grin which I returned staring back at my little bro. "Well okay at the moment, Nick I met this really hot nurse today her name is Amber! She said I looked better with no hair then I do with it, what do you think Nick?" Frankie asked his eyes looking up at the lack of hair on his head.

"I reckon you're a womanizer, a nurse Frankie how old was she?"

"Like twenty something, she had a nice pair of-"

"Frankie." Mom hissed walking in.

"Shoes, nice shoes." Frankie stated winking. "Right mom."

"Yeah sure…"

I gave a laugh and I heard Joe chuckle shaking his head, Frankie was always in good spirits and he already had a fascination with women even though he was only ten. "So anyway she was so nice Nick, maybe you should meet her? I could totally set her up on a date with you!" Frankie announced and mom gave him a look.

"Frankie you aren't an online dating service."

"Are you saying I need an online dating service?" I asked mom.

She instantly shook her head as Joe began to laugh hysterically, "No honey, no I did not mean it like that! I was just trying to…look you will meet a girl eventually, and its only ten months since you broke up with Selena." Mom tried to explain and I nodded, she was trying to cover her ass big time.

"So you want to give the nurse your digits?"

"No Frank, but thanks…"

"But Nick she has huge-"

"Frankie."

"Earrings, huge hoop earrings really pretty Nick." Frankie stated

"She wasn't wearing earrings Frankie." Mom replied.

He rolled his eyes dramatically as I gazed at the Nintendo game package, which had been violently ripped apart, "Oh dad bought me a new game, it's awesome Nick! Too bad he had to leave for Italy, but oh well he'll be back soon! Plus doc says if I'm conscious tomorrow and holding food down I can go home." Frankie announced giving a huge grin.

"Well that's good, the infection is-"

"Gone." Mom stated, "You're very lucky aren't you Frank."

"Sure am I'm never going to die!"

"No your not." Joe stated confident, "We need our little man whore around."

"Joe."

"What? It's the truth he is one…"

"Haven't kissed the girl on ward five again have we?" I asked, and Frankie just stared at me glaring shaking his head disgusted that I even bring up such a terrible topic.

"That was one time Nick! Plus I'd just had my meds clearly they gave me too much, no it's the girl on ward seven I'm after she's in for a kidney transplant total hottie." Frankie announced and I gave a laugh shaking my head, "Not as good as the nurse but hey she'll do…"

Mom just shook her head staring down, "You are so much like your father!"

"Dad liked the nurse too, a little too much." Frankie whispered.

I laughed, as there was a knock on the door I turned glancing at the familiar bitch face nurse who we called the witch. She said nothing and nodded her head motioning for us to leave before dragging her feet away and Joe just gave a huff shaking his head.

"Why would they have someone like that working in a cancer ward?"

"You said cancer! Fifty cents into the swear jar!" Frankie yelled.

Joe groaned and stood up pulling out his wallet finding a fifty-cent coin tossing it into the glass jar Frankie kept which I reckon had at least fifty dollars in it now. It was mom's idea to start the jar to stop us from saying the evil word that was threatening to take the life of our little brother. He'd been diagnosed at five, Frankie hadn't understood the first time round he'd been upset which is how the jar started he used to cry at the mention of cancer. The jar was filled at the mention of the word, but soon he beat the killer and the jar was put away…

The cancer came back eight months ago, with the jar.

This time he was proud of it in a way that he was lucky enough to get the same thing twice. He'd been doing chemo but contracted the flu, which gave Frank a ticket straight into hospital where he'd been for a month until tomorrow, he'd had the first session of his second round of chemo today.

"Boys you better go before the witch comes back."

"Yeah she'll hit you with her broomstick."

I stood up giving my weak brother a hug, he was the strongest person I knew and we all believed he'd beat it this time round just like the last. Joe gave him a hug too and I said goodbye to mom who you could just tell the whole thing was playing a large toll on not to mention dad, Kevin my older brother and my own travels playing havoc with who was home.

"We'll see you tomorrow Frank."

"You better, nurse big-"

"Frankie."

"Big necklace, nice round huge-"

"Frankie."

"She's working tomorrow make sure you're here Nick."

I laughed walking out shaking my head,

"God he is such a little…dad." Joe stated.

I gave a laugh as we walked down the hospital corridor the smell of the disinfectant causing my stomach to flip again. "How was the trip? To France, the grapes doing okay?" Joe asked and I nodded.

"Yeah fine, the heat didn't effect them too badly."

"Good mom's favorite wine is made there,"

"Kevin's still in-"

"Mexico looking at the grapes there."

"Of course."

"How was the other vineyard you went and saw? Where was it Spain?"

"Fine, Gray wines is set for production yet again." I announced and Joe smiled.

"Good it'll distract dad from nurse big…necklace?"

I laughed as we got in the elevator and I gave a sigh.

"It's annoying isn't it…that we're billionaires and yet we still can't make Frankie better. Money can't buy him good health, sure all the drugs and everything we can afford is great, but at the end of the day not even cold hard cash can save his life." Joe stated seriously leaning back and I nodded.

"Life isn't meant to be easy, ours was and now it isn't. Simple as that."

* * *

**A/N- **New Story! New Story! New Story! Yeah my summary was...hmmm terrific, I just can't make a story fit into that many characters. Anyway first chapter wasn't great but it will get better, I have plans...evil plans for this story hehehe. So yeah and I just wanted to say that it's almost Friday, Friday, gotta get down on Friday. Okay enough of that. So yeah hope you like it. xxx


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two.**

**Nick.**

"The heat had no effect what so ever?"

"Well there was a little damage, but not huge proportions like a couple of years ago." I stated staring out at the peak hour traffic with my phone sitting on my lap on loudspeaker. I'd just broken my Bluetooth connection, typical way to start off the morning badly.

"How much will it cost me?"

"Dad like a million tops." I responded and he sighed.

"Okay it could be worse."

"It could." I responded yawning.

"Right then I'll meet you in the office, Kevin is arriving home this morning at ten am with Danielle, and Frankie is getting out at five. Do you know when Demi comes back from her family visit to Dallas? I don't think I can deal with Joe on the phone every second moment speaking to her, he's got nothing done in the past week." Dad noted as I mentally tried to remember the times, K and D at ten F at five, okay, got it.

"Ummm yeah..." I stated trying to remember, "Dems is back tomorrow I think."

"Okay good only one more day to deal with the constant phone chatter of sweet cake and baby…" Dad muttered, he was not a romantic at all to say the least his marriage to mom was practically arranged, two wealthy families merging assets in the form of children.

"And the land sales in-"

"South California are confirmed another three thousand hectares of prime wine land. I was hoping Kevin could take up the management there." Dad announced,

I felt suddenly a pain in the back, yep it was a knife he'd just blankly stabbed it right in there as I gave a huff. "Dad I was the one who did all the work on it! You promised I could have that business remember? Look Kevin already has three on his hands, you have like fifty and Joe has none because he is completely irresponsible, but me well what's wrong with me?" I hissed frustrated.

Dad just sighed and I could just picture him leaning on the desk his fingers pressed against his temple, "Look I just don't think you're experienced enough yet, you are twenty one and I know how passionate you are about the business it's just-"

"What?"

"Kevin wants to handle the vineyard."

"So you gave it to him?"

"Nick look-"

"Just forget it." I hissed hanging up.

Kevin was the perfect child, first born, first to succeed, first to marry, first to be perfect in every stupid little thing he did. Joe had never really been in the competition but I had. Dad favored Kevin big time and I hated it, I was just as good as him I just didn't understand! I sighed tooting my horn letting out some of the rage through the car.

Wine. Champagne. Shiraz. Red. White. Grapes. Vineyard.

They were words I heard on a common basis almost every day of my entire life. It was my work, my family's life and the reason we were in the top twenty wealthiest families in the United States. Our family had been in alcohol since it was practically introduced to the country illegally, but now it was legal well business was booming and we're talking billionaire booming. We owned two thirds of all alcohol sold, sure it wasn't all called Gray wines but we owned thousands of private wineries around the country including the top five in the world.

I sighed I liked my job but god I wished dad would put some more trust in me.

I glanced at the car clock seven thirty am hmmm well I did have a little time. I quickly turned right off the main road and sped down the streets heading towards the familiar building I'd been at last night. I pulled up parking my car staring out the window at the busy florist...

I climbed out and pushed my hand through my hair opening the door.

"We need three dozen yellow roses!"

"Can I please have this bunch?"

"Five dozen white daises…"

"Delivery to Watson Street, then Monte Carlo!"

I gazed around as three women rushed around frantically collecting flowers from everywhere while a steady line of people waited. I lined up, I had time and I wasn't going to cause a scene like last night. My eyes looked for Miley's face but I didn't find it; she wasn't here. Disappointment washed over me as I kept my position and with in ten minutes I got to the desk where a teenage girl looked at me questioningly wearing a school uniform,

"What can I get you?"

"A dozen red roses. Delivery."

"Sure thing."

She quickly typed the order onto the computer then looked up, "Address?"

"Ummm 250-"

I frowned trying to remember the address as I looked out the window.

"Riverside Drive."

The girl nodded and typed it in and then frowned giving me a really weird look, "Umm sir that's this address, our address is 250 Riverside drive. Where would you like to send the roses?" She asked giving me a "he must be a mental case" look, I just smiled and nodded.

"No I want them delivered here."

She just stared at me blankly. "I don't understand…"

"Miley she works here right?"

The girl nodded staring at me up and down, "Yeah she does, why do you know her? I'm her sister and no offense I have never seen you before!" The girl announced as I smiled interested, little sister I stared the girls name tag frowning okay I thought Miley was a weird name but Noah for a girl…strange.

"Right Noah is Miley here?"

"No she's not,"

"Well then deliver the flowers to her."

Noah just stared at me really shocked, "You are sending a dozen roses to my sister?"

"Yep how much will that cost?"

"$60." Noah stated staring at me.

"And with the delivery cost…"

"The roses aren't even going any where, no delivery cost."

I stared at her taking a total risk, "What about if I had them delivered to her house?" I suggested and Noah tilted her head giving a small confused nod going to type on the computer as I watched her finger's move across the keys, god she was fast…

43… Granklin Grove? F not G Franklin Grove. Bingo.

"Actually just leave them here for her."

Noah just turned frowning at me and nodded as I pulled out my wallet and paid for the roses and she pointed towards the cards."Would you like to put a card on the flowers? I suggest you do because I honestly don't think my sister even knows you so maybe write your full name." Noah stated boldly and I nodded grabbing the card as she handed me a pen.

_Thank you for the flowers Miley. Xxx _

No name.

I slid it into the envelope and wrote her name on the front handing it to Noah who just stared at me very intrigued. "Well thanks ummm I will personally make sure she gets them." She stated and I nodded turning to leave only to come face to face with a petite blonde girl who stared up at me.

"Why are you sending my sister roses?"

Another girl appeared staring at me, "You're sending Miley roses?"

I stared at the two older girls, another two sisters? Yes it seemed to be so. I looked at them uneasily well that wasn't the smooth exit I'd planned for. I just shrugged my shoulders,

"Because…she's special."

"Who are you?"

"No one."

I turned and quickly walked towards the door rushing out before another one appeared. I climbed into my car slamming the door shut as I started the engine and noticed the familiar brunette hair and smiling face on her phone walking into the florist, I'd missed her by only seconds but this way well maybe it would be more of a surprise for her to receive them. I pulled out of the park and glanced over trying to see her but I didn't as I got back onto the road…

**Miley.**

"Dad I already told them no."

"Miley why don't you reconsider?" Dad questioned as I gave a laugh.

"Look dad I know college is important I get that, but it's just not for me. Look I don't want to be a pilot, schoolteacher, doctor or anything that requires me to attend college. I'm happy being a florist." I stated smiling as I walked up to the shop, which seemed rather busy for this early hour.

"So much like your mother."

"Is that a bad thing?" I asked opening the door,

I smiled at the gorgeous bright flowers around me instantly making me feel at home and excited for the days work. There was nothing like waking up knowing that going to work was a joy and not a total waste of my life. I loved being here just no one seemed to understand that. Example dad and my sisters.

"No of course not bud, but Miley College is a great-"

"Dad stop."

"Your mom went to college."

"And she hated it the entire time, look I tried it and I dropped out. I'm just not built to sit in a classroom, I'm meant to be outside in the world socializing. I love being a florist so can you just drop it?" I asked as Emily walked over glaring at me pointing at a bunch of red roses as I inspected them and nodded.

"They look fine…what's wrong with them?"

"What?" Dad asked.

"I wasn't talking to you dad, I was talking to Em."

I turned away from her and headed towards the backroom, Brandi tried to intervene but I dodged raising my hand motioning to her not to speak. "Miley please sweetie you got accepted into Columbia! Your two older sister's would die for your brains and you want to throw an Ivy League education away to be a florist?"

"Yeah pretty much." I responded blankly.

Columbia University New York, the worst six months of my life.

"Miley please just-"

"Dad I'm not going to college deal with it."

"Okay fine, it's you life. I have to go and board the plane, look I'll come over to your apartment when I get home in three days so we can discuss this face to face Miley." He stated and I rolled my eyes ready to retort only to hear he'd hung up, typical man always avoiding conflict from women.

"Miley."

"What?" I hissed turning around to see Em standing there still holding the roses as I gave a huff, "The roses look fine! Just send them already why are you carrying them around? The delivery truck leaves in ten minutes for the first morning run!"

She just stared at me giving an annoyed huff, "They're for you."

I looked at her taking in what she'd just said.

"Are you joking?"

Em just stared at me with raised eyebrows, "Do I look like I'm joking?"

"You're tricking me-"

"Miley just take the flipping flowers! And tell your boyfriend that he's rude because not only did he not answer our questions he didn't even introduce himself! Oh and thanks for not telling us about the fact you have a boyfriend!" Emily announced shoving the flowers into my hands then turned flipping her hair pacing out as I stared completely dumbfounded.

Me? Boyfriend? What the-

Those two words hardly were ever put in the same sentence when it came to me, unless it was my sisters mocking my lake of a love life or my Auntie trying to convince me that the mail man was a suitable future husband for lonely old me. Basically I'd come to the conclusion men were mostly conceited jerks that thought with their most prized possession and not their brain. I'd seen them in here the rich lawyers buying flowers for the mistresses and boyfriends buying them for their girlfriend's best friend. I wasn't stupid. Men were dicks and I was to avoid a handsome man at all costs because I'd rather die alone with all my flowers then die knowing no one loved me.

But here were roses, with my name on the card.

I was eager to open it. Should I be? Men were stupid…but.

I ripped open the card and stared down.

_Thanks for the flowers Miley. Xxxx_

I just stared completely confused by the card then the fireworks went off, psycho businessman last night of course. I smiled looking at the flowers, since when do people sent red roses as a thank you? I shrugged accepting the token of appreciation, especially seeing as a dozen roses cost a lot more then the bouquet I'd made him. I quickly placed them in a spare vase of water setting them aside smiling, why red roses? Why not something cheap like daisies?

Maybe he liked me…I shook my head, no that wasn't a possibility, he was just thankful he probably only knew one type of flowers, I mean the guy didn't even know what an Iris was.

"Miley what the hell are you doing? Get out here!"

I rushed out grabbing my apron tying it around my waist.

"I'm going to school." Noah yelled.

"Have a good day."

"Whatever."

I rolled my eyes taking up her spot at the counter giving an elderly man a smile as he pulled out a bunch of coins looking at me. "I want roses, pink ones for my wife, it's our fiftieth wedding anniversary." He stated giving me toothless grin and I smiled looking down at the coins as he added some cash, he'd been saving up.

"Sure thing, you want them to go or deliver?"

"Deliver, a bit of a surprise."

I smiled looking at the man okay maybe they weren't all bad.

I quickly wrote in the details he gave me and told them to add another three pink roses making fifteen, a relationship that long deserved them. I took his money for the dozen though and thanked him as he left moving onto the next person. There was a steady stream of people for at least half an hour until finally the working day truly began and the crowed died off…

"So roses, red roses what's his name Miley?" Brandi asked walking over.

I shrugged my head not wanting to take about it.

"He was cute, very handsome actually…where did you pick him up?" Em added.

I sighed looking up at the two of them standing there, one was married the other soon to be they were both loved up to the point of bursting. "I don't even know his name, look I gave him some free flowers last night that's it. Obviously he wanted to say thank you so-"

"Thank you isn't red roses Miley."

"I know." I stated confused.

"And you don't know his name?"

"No, and it wasn't on the card."

"How did he pay?" Brandi asked Em who shook her head.

"Cash I saw Noah take it."

I looked at both my sisters who stared at me interested, "Well we'll just have to wait and see if dark and handsome returns right?" Em stated walking off as I nodded, yeah I doubted he'd ever come back again.

Work just continued on as normal, more people, more flowers and a rose thorn in my finger until finally the day ended like all others on a good note. I finished up with the last arrangements my sister's were both gone, Emily returning to our old home which she still lived in with dad and Noah as more of a babysitter then anything, while Brandi had gone home to her husband Jon.

I locked all the doors taking my bunch of roses from the crazy businessman and then checked my phone, twelve am wow that was late.

The car drive home was uneventful as I arrived at my apartment, which was small but decent. I parked my car and headed across the lawn a frown coming to my face as I noted something foreign on my doorstep…

No.

I rushed over and stared down at the second bunch of red roses, twelve of them.

What the hell?

I pulled off the card gazing around opening it.

_The world needs more people like you in it._

I stared at the note confused, it was the same guy, which was sweet, but at the same time very stalkerish. I picked up the flowers nervously, how the hell had he got my address and then it hit me. One of the three big loud-mouthed sisters.

* * *

**A/N- **Hey thanks for the amazing reviews, I was actually really surprised by how many I got considering it was a first chapter. Anyway I hope you like this one :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three.**

**Miley.**

I walked into the shop annoyed spotting my sisters preparing to open,

"Okay which one of you big mouths told him?"

Brandi looked up from placing a box on the ground, while Noah glanced at me fleetingly before returning to her textbook and Em just frowned really confused. I stood there for a moment just watching the three of them waiting for the look I could always see when one of them was lying but I couldn't see it; they all seemed genuinely confused by what I was saying.

"Miley…what the hell are you talking about?" Em asked blankly.

I rolled my eyes walking over sliding onto the bench beside Noah who just glared at me like I'd invaded some personal bitch barrier she had around her, I guess she hadn't forgiven me for bad mouthing her just yet. My older siblings however seemed interested and moved over staring at me suspiciously…

"The guy…you know the one who bought the red roses for me?"

"Oooooh." Brandi stated grinning.

"Yeah what about Mr. Romantic?"

I looked at the two of them confused, they seemed very vague on the whole thing.

"I got another dozen roses at my house…from him." I whispered.

"What?"

"No way!"

"When?" Noah hissed and I gazed at her, personal bubble burst clearly.

"On my doorstep last night, with a note. I don't even know how he got my address! Plus they were flowers from here! This shop, as a delivery, so which one of you told him my address?" I asked swinging my gaze around looking for the guilty expressions but I found none, but then Noah frowned.

"Wait he wanted to deliver the roses first time round." She stated.

"Yeah that's right I heard him say it. Your mystery man wanted to send them to your apartment and then he suddenly changed his mind." Emily noted and I turned looking at Noah who was now interested, typical teenage girl always wanting the scoop on everything.

"Did you type my address in the computer?" I hissed.

She nodded meekly.

"Was he watching?"

She nodded again shrugging her shoulders, "Maybe he watched my fingers?"

"Oh my god!" I hissed annoyed at Noah but then again how could I blame her for that, he must have been watching seriously carefully! I bit my lip thinking about it, was the guy really that interested in me? He'd gone to a lot of trouble, over the top for just a simple thank you. Who was I kidding though? No one took an interest in me lately! "Okay then who took the order for the flowers? I mean all three of you know my home address, right?"

Noah nodded straight away but the other two looked unsure.

"It's been a year!" I yelled frustrated.

Em sighed looking defensive, "I can drive there but the address well that's a little sketchy, it's something Franklin street right? Number ten…twenty two?"

"It's Franklin Grove and forty three for god sake!"

Em fell quiet and I noticed Brandi had become very silent and was edging away, I turned my eyes glaring at her pinning my focus. She turned nodding "I took the order okay! I took it! I'm sorry I don't know you're address, but it wasn't a guy! It was a woman I swear it was because she was struggling to read the address! The first time it was 43 Brooklyn Grave, then she worked it out."

"Receptionist?" Noah questioned.

"Most likely she had that sort of monotone voice."

I gave a sigh looking towards Brandi,

"Contact details anything? Caller-"

"Private Number, it was the only private number for the entire day."

I gave a large sigh shrugging my shoulders, "Okay well no more letting him get me flowers okay! If he calls tell him I want a name before he sends any more freakin roses!"

"Most women like getting-"

"Shut it"

I slid off the bench and stormed into the back grabbing an apron along the way ready to meet the van with the new flowers for today. My sisters surprisingly didn't bug me again for the next half hour and I got two lots of deliveries, which I put straight out into the store. Brandi went to the flower market to grab some African flowers, which someone really wanted in a bouquet, and at seven we finally opened the front doors.

It was a quiet morning, not too busy which gave Noah time to study for the History test she had and for me to continue to contemplate why my businessman didn't give a name…my businessman? Wow that was certainly getting a head of myself, he most likely was married and was very much someone's man. Not mine.

The phone rang and I glanced over for Noah to pick it up but she seemed to be going with the technique that if she ignored it the noise would eventually stop. Em was nowhere in sight so I ended up rushing over,

"Hello Roses are red, violets are blue how may I help you?"

"Do you like red roses?"

I frowned leaning onto the bench interested, what kind of question was that? It was a male voice and straight away my mind leaped to conclusions, but it wasn't the same guy was it? I bit my lip unsure of how to answer it…

"Ummm well yeah, but they aren't my favorite." I responded.

"What's your favorite?"

"Well…Singapore orchids honestly."

"Okay thanks."

The phone line went dead as Noah gazed up and I shrugged my head, "Right that was weird, shouldn't you be going to school right about now? Or are you planning on skipping first lesson?" I questioned seeing as it was almost nine and Noah had made no attempt as of yet to make a late dash.

She shrugged her shoulders, "Gym first class, total waste of my time."

"Of course it's Thursday, how could I forget?"

I sighed and headed into the back room finding Em on the phone, most likely to Oliver her fiancé of exactly two months five days...she reminded us everyday. I rolled my eyes walking past and headed into the fridge area flicking around for some gebras to replace the ones out the front.

"Miley!"

"Yeah." I stated spinning around to see Brandi, "Oh your back from the-"

"He's outside!"

I stared at her unsure, "What? Who is out-"

"Him!" She stated excited, "The guy, the one who sent the flowers! He's in the store looking at orchids of all-"

"Oh my god."

I pushed past Brandi and then stopped looking at myself in the reflection of the window. I quickly pulled my hair out of the loose bun and shook my head letting my hair fall naturally around my shoulders looking at myself, okay right…wait what was I doing? I quickly stepped out and casually walked over to Noah who was just plain staring across the other side of the room.

"When did he come-"

"Just after you walked out." Noah responded not dropping her gaze.

I stared at the back of the coated figure unsure, should I go speak to him? Or not? Suddenly Emily and Brandi appeared giving me a glare to walk over. I shook my head staring down embarrassed, no I was not going to go make a fool of myself. Brandi suddenly violently pushed me and I tripped on a pot only just regaining my footing to stop myself from falling however the noise I made was enough.

Noah let out a giggle as the guy spun around and sure enough, it was him.

"Hi…"

"Hey."

"You need some help?" I asked politely and he nodded.

"Thought you'd never ask."

**Nick.**

I smiled at Miley as she walked over, her feet reluctantly shy heading over to me. I could see her eager sister's all standing there staring as she turned giving them a glare and like that the scattered beginning to hustle around finding things to do. Miley turned back giving me a casual smile and took one last step over gazing down as her hair fell down around her shoulder and I smelled strawberries…berry shampoo for a florist surprising I thought she'd be more floral.

"Orchids." She noted.

"Yeah…they're nice."

Miley just nodded in agreement, "You want some help with them or…"

"Which ones are made in Singapore?"

Miley just turned staring blankly at me with a very cute confused face as she blushed and shook her head, "None of them. You mean Singapore orchids is a name of a type of orchid, they aren't just grown there." She stated and I nodded interested and she pointed at one.

"That one?" I asked and she nodded.

I stared at the white and bright pinky purple flowers, not that exciting compared to a lot of the others here. I nodded and leaned down taking a bunch as Miley just stared at me confused,

"You want-"

"Yes I do." I announced and she smiled.

"Do you want me to wrap them up for you?"

I shrugged gazing at my watch, "Well I have to go on this date in about five minutes for breakfast with a girl, so if you can wrap them quickly then yes." I stated and smiled looking up only to see her expression now completely blank, smile gone and her eyes wide as she nodded really disappointed.

"Yeah, yeah sure…of course I can-"

I offered them to her and she took them turning away, I could see the younger sister just staring at me looking really insulted oh great. Miley motioned for her to leave which she didn't and just stared at me ready to let loose as I gave her a smirk and nod…Noah slid off the bench and headed for me as Miley laughed.

"Noah don't you have school like now?"

"No I'm going to-"

"School yes, NOW!" Miley yelled.

She huffed and gave me a dirty look before turning away, looks like someone did care a little bit about her sister's emotions. I walked over to the counter and pulled out my wallet as Miley wrapped them up silently. I watched her struggle with the wrapping her face contorted with disappointed and embarrassment as I felt the guilt running through me. She was so beautiful, I knew so many gorgeous girls on the outside and sure they were millionaires high in society but none of them were decent human beings.

Miley looked up giving a weak fake smile, "Done, that will be ten dollars."

"That's cheap." I muttered pulling it out.

"They aren't that expensive," She whispered taking the money purposely avoiding hand contact with me by taking the edge of the notes. "Thanks, have a nice day and breakfast."

I stood there as she put the money in the register trying to avoid our eyes meeting at all costs. I picked up the flowers and just stood their waiting as Miley finally looked up and her gorgeous eyes stared back into mine thwarted. I smiled and held the flowers towards her and she stared down,

"I hear the breakfast special next door is award winning."

Miley looked back up at me confused, "What?"

"Next door, the café? We're going to have breakfast you and me."

"We are?" She asked and I nodded.

"Yep we are."

A smile came to her face as her cheeks started to redden and I pushed the flowers again towards her. This time she understood and took them staring down the smile growing across her face as she nodded, "Okay, but…what's your name?" She asked looking up.

"Nick."

"Nick…" She repeated smiling, "Okay."

Miley just stood there like she was waiting for me to yell punked or just kidding, but I stood their confident in what I was doing. Miley finally nodded realizing I wasn't mucking around and smiled, "Give me like a minute."

"Sure, I'll wait here and look at the flowers." I responded as she nodded.

Miley turned and swiftly walked away as I smiled turning around, I could just tell Miley was one of those people who was too busy giving to think about herself and now that I had well she was unsure. I looked at some daisies and then some other random flowers which I'd never seen before in my life as I patiently waited. It was such a change from the girls I knew who were so confident and loud straight away thinking that everyone loved them, although confident Miley was still aware of her shyness and I could just tell she didn't think anything of herself. Miley couldn't see her own beauty, but I could.

"So…" I heard a voice say beside me.

I turned staring at a sister with red hair looking at me intrigued,

"You are…?"

"Nick."

"You married?" She asked blankly.

I instantly frowned shaking my head, "No why would you-"

"My sister isn't just some little play toy okay? Look it's clear you are well off and could do a lot better then a florist so if you are using her just for her looks and generosity then don't bother. Miley isn't like that, she isn't easy." The woman hissed abruptly and I stared intimidated looking at her apologetic.

"I…I…No, I would never do that. Never. I like your sister."

She nodded and flicked her head, "We'll have to wait and see if I believe that."

She turned and stalked away as I just stood there blankly, okay then that was...unexpected. Miley reappeared looking pretty flawless as per normal and walked over grinning. I noted that she'd taken off the apron and had applied make up since I saw her two minutes ago, obviously she wanted to impress me…she didn't need to bother, Miley had done that the second we met.

"So let's go."

"Yeah…" She replied nodding.

I walked over and opened the door for her as she smiled and walked out and I quickly followed as I opened the next door into the small café. "I go here every day, they know me here so we can just seat ourselves." Miley responded ignoring the please wait to be served sign.

I nodded following her lead, as we took up a table in the back corner.

"So you have a lot of sister, I feel sorry for your dad." I joked,

Miley laughed shaking her head, "Yeah four of us, and I'm in the middle kind of well I count myself as the middle child not special enough to want a second child and not significant enough to be the last…" Miley responded, right so she was number three. "You have siblings?"

I nodded smiling, "Three brothers."

Miley tilted her head smiling, "We both have a thing for three's…"

"Yeah and I'm the third child too."

"Wow that's freaky."

"It is and I know what you mean about the middle child thing, I totally get it from my dad not as good as the first two but still the youngest is more important then me." I announced and Miley nodded in agreement as a waitress walked over.

We ordered and she wandered off as I began to get to know the pretty florist girl. She laughed at my jokes and paid attention whenever I spoke even if it was about the simplest things, I learned about her dad but there was no mention of a mother so I didn't bring it up just like I didn't discuss Frankie. The food was brought over and we began to eat as Miley looked at me,

"Shouldn't you be at work? Where do you work?"

"A big company, so boring…yet I still love it. I don't have to be in till eleven so instead of stalking you with roses I thought I'd take the opportunity to actually ask you out on a date." I stated giving a smile, so it was a little white lie Miley didn't need to know who I was just yet it would be easier then…I'd get to know her like a normal person. Noth of us normal people.

"So this is a date?"

"Of course it is!"

Miley laughed looking down, "I thought…when you said that I-"

"Thought I meant another girl?"

Miley nodded as I smiled shaking my head, "No, no other girl. You have been in my head for the past twenty four hours, a smiling face in a bad time." I stated and Miley blushed looking down. My phone suddenly blared and I gave Miley an awkward smile looking down pressing decline straight away, it could wait. I looked back at her gorgeous face as she smiled again,

"So your brother's are both married?"

"Yes they-"

My phone rang again and I groaned as Miley gave me a smile, "It's fine Nick answer it I really don't mind…" she stated and I gave her an apologetic look excusing myself as I stood up answering the phone call from Kevin.

"Emergency."

"What?"

"Bushfire is threatening the crops in South Africa."

"What?"

"We need you here bro." Kevin stated and I sighed,

I glanced back at Miley who was staring down a happy smile across her face, I'd given her that and now I was about to take it away. I sighed nodding well it looks like I didn't have a choice, "Okay fine I'll be there in twenty, tell dad he owes me for this I was doing something important this morning!"

"Like what?"

"Like going out with my future wife." I responded hanging up.

I was joking but hey you never know, I walked over and Miley glanced up and the smile dropped a little seeing my face. "I'm sorry I have to go, work emergency but I had fun a lot of fun and maybe we should go out to dinner one night?" I questioned and Miley nodded giving me a huge smile again.

"Yeah that would be good."

"I'll call you." I whispered and she nodded then frowned,

"You don't have my number."

"Oh yeah, I can't keep calling the florist every time I want a date." I stated and offered her my phone as she took it quickly typing the number in, then I saw her face become worried as she handed it back. "I will call don't worry, I will…promise, I'll see you soon Miley."

"Okay…bye Nick."

I gave her one last smile before turning and walking over throwing enough cash for breakfast onto the counter and headed outside. I pulled up a message as I walked and gazed back to see her still grinning at me as I looked down and quickly typed a message.

_I miss your smile already. X Nick._

I pressed send climbing into my car, well that went well. Really well.

* * *

**A/N- **OMFG I'M DYING OF EXCITEMENT! Today became the best day of my life around about midnight when finally Miley announced she was coming on tour here! And that I actually can go to it! Anyway that's the reason for this update because I'm super excited and have been bouncing around like a five year old all day. Thanks for the reviews people and have a fantastic week!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four.**

**Nick.**

"And then she gave me a goodbye kiss, I almost died." Frankie announced replaying yesterdays hospital departure and farewell from Amber the nurse with the big… "And it was like this sexy sweet peck on my head, I reckon we have something maybe in few years, Amber and me...I reckon we could be together."

Joe laughed shaking his head with Demi sitting alongside him smiling,

"Yeah good luck with that Frank, what happened to kidney girl?"

"She was discharged and wouldn't give me her digits."

"What a bitch." Joe noted and Frankie nodded in agreement.

I smiled looking around Frankie's bedroom where mom had forced him to stay until he'd stopped throwing up, which he had but she wasn't letting up. It was just the four of us at the moment, dad and mom had gone out for dinner and we'd decided to babysit Frankie seeing he had an intense chemo session today.

"So Amber a future wife for you?" Demi asked grinning.

"Maybe, but supposedly I'm not the only one who thinks he's found the one." Frankie announced and then turned glaring at me, I kept my expression the same as he frowned, "Kevin told me you were having a date with a lady friend yesterday, details Nicholas…"

I stared at my little brother and shrugged gazing back to the other two,

"I heard that too Nicholas."

"Uhuh so did I from Danielle." Demi noted giving a sly grin.

"Wow gossip spreads fast." I muttered in reply,

"So who is the mystery girl? The one that's heir to that phone company? Or the one who does the car commercials in Japan?" Frankie asked recalling my last two dates as I frowned, I along with my family were socialites, and there was no denying that I'd always dated within the elite group until now. "Wait was it Selena? Oh my god are you back with Selena? That is so fantastic Nick-"

"No, no it was none of them." I muttered.

"So who is it?" Demi asked smiling, "How can she be better then my best friend?"

Demi, Selena and myself went to a very privileged private high school together, I'd started dating Sel Freshman year and we'd been together forever, until well recently. Demi still stuck between us being the best friend in the middle, she'd become mediator which at times she found to become very difficult and on many occasions she'd been the target of our hatred towards the other. Demi was a politician's daughter while Selena was heir to her mother's design label; both of them were like us, a class above everyone else.

"We aren't going to discuss this right-"

"Oh we are." Frankie stated seriously, "Talk Nick, now."

I rolled my eyes shrugging my shoulders, "Well it was a first date, a very very quick first date at that but I like her, I really like her." I stated seriously and everyone just stared, as I looked down intimidated by their gazes. "She is heir to nothing, no fortune a normal middle class working girl."

"Working girl?" Demi hissed and I shook my head panicked.

"Not like that, I mean she works on an average pay."

"Average pay? A hooker on-"

"She's not a hooker, she's a florist." I blurted out.

All three of them just stared at me completely shocked, yeah it wasn't like me date someone of such a…low paid occupation. Frankie's eyes were just staring at me almost bulging out of his head, while Demi and Joe just looked at me completely surprised as I gave a huff.

"Just stop with the looks-"

"Gold digger." Frankie stated disgusted, "How dare she use my older-"

"She doesn't know who I am! I only told her my first name, she hasn't got a clue!" I hissed at him insulted as Frankie closed his mouth, "She's sweet and so gorgeous, but generous, she's like no one I've ever met, confident yet shy and unwilling to realize how gorgeous she is. I like her and I don't care if she hasn't got a cent to her name, because Miley is more then any rich heiress, she's real."

"Miley strange name." Joe noted looking at me,

Demi just stared with the look she got when she watched romantic movies, "Awww Nick that's so sweet, I have never heard you talk about a girl like that since Selena! She must really mean something to you! Although you need to tell her who you are, that will only lead to problems in the long run trust me. Who cares what her occupation is though, she's a florist…wait a florist?" Demi hissed and then turned glaring at her husband of a year whose face was contemplative something Joe hardly ever did.

"She was the one you hit on, wasn't she?" Frankie questioned laughing.

"What?"

I gazed around confused staring at Joe scratched his neck nodding,

"I knew her name was familiar, the florist in North Hollywood?"

I stared at my older brother and nodded, "Yeah, wait you hit on Miley?"

"Oh yeah back when we were on a break and looking at arrangements for Danielle and Kevin's wedding. He was all over her she was unimpressed to say the least but yeah she was pretty, really gorgeous actually yeah I remember her." Demi spat her eyes still on Joe, who shrugged apologetic.

"It was three years ago!"

"Hmmm." Demi muttered turning back to me. "And Joe asked her out."

"You asked her out?" I yelled.

"She said no, it was hilarious!" Frankie stated laughing.

I stared between them Demi looking annoyed, Joe embarrassed while Frankie found this whole new link absolutely comedic. I shook my head, great that was all I needed my brother ruining my chances with the one girl I liked because when she saw Joe well I doubted Miley would be impressed that I was related. On a positive we'd clearly used flowers from there on Danielle and Kevin's wedding that might help somehow…

"But she was sweet, too sweet." Demi stated turning back to me.

"What is that supposed to-"

Demi frowned and I stopped, "She rejected Joe okay and look at him Nick, most girls don't reject him for obvious reasons. Miley said yes to you and I have a feeling everything that you said is absolutely true because well...maybe she likes you a lot more then you realize Nick, she just didn't seem like a girl who went around with a new guy every month."

"Really?" I whispered remembering her sister's warning.

"I want to meet her."

"Yeah me too."

"How about after at least the fifth date?" I suggested at the eagerness of my little brother who had lit up at the memory of Joe's rejection. "I want to get to know her before I slam the whole 'by the way I'm a billionaire' dilemma."

"When's the next date then?"

"I'm thinking tomorrow."

"You have work."

"Night time, at a restaurant."

"Which restaurant?"

I stared at Demi shrugging, "I don't know."

"Thai?"

"No Italian."

"McDonalds?" Frankie suggested and I rolled my eyes.

"I was thinking something classy yet casual, doesn't have a particular culture but a bunch of different foods." I stated and Demi nodded in agreement, I didn't know Miley enough to know what she liked to eat so I wanted to be safe in having many options.

"Well hopefully it goes well because I wouldn't mind seeing-"

Demi just glared at Joe stopping him mid sentence, "Don't even finish that sentence Joseph, look we are married now that means you must remain faithful. Plus Nick has already got his eyes set on her, and it looks like we may have a good match; Nick the guy who opens his heart too frequently and a girl who doesn't open it often enough." Demi announced and I just stared at her nodding.

My phone buzzed and I sighed pulling it out expecting to see dad's name but instead a smile crossed my face as I saw Miley's. I opened the message my smile spreading as I looked down,

_We just got red roses in, they made me think of you. _

I looked up to see all three of them just staring at me intrigued,

"No need to guess who that is." Frankie muttered.

"Shut up, look I'm giving her a shot."

"So you should Nick." Demi stated smiling,

I glanced down getting up a message to reply.

_Tomorrow dinner 7.30pm I'll pick you up._

**Miley.**

"The chances of you doing that…"

"So unlucky."

"Maybe you could blow dry it when you get home?"

I ran my fingers along the bottom of the bucket trying to get the slippery sucker out, but it escaped my grasp again. I gave a huff and went to pull the flowers out only to finally retrieve the item, which had taken a plunge from my front pocket into the bucket with lilies in it. I pulled it out and stared at my cell groaning, I shook it but the phone was dead, gone from this world.

"Or it could take a one way trip to the bin." Brandi muttered.

I huffed putting it on the counter, I'd been so excited when it buzzed that I reached to grab it only to accidentally knock it from my pocket. "Well I guess I'll never know what Nick's response was now." I muttered unimpressed as Em gave me a smile.

"He'll most likely turn up in five minutes worried that something happened to you because you didn't reply to his text." She stated jokingly as I pressed the on button unsuccessfully, "Or worse he'll ring the florist again and send you more flowers, we might as well stop selling them and make this a private florist for the two of you."

"Okay shut it,"

"What? She has a point Nick is very-"

"I said shut it."

"Or he'll turn up then buy flowers to-"

"SHUT UP!" I yelled glaring at the two of them.

Both of them just stared at me smiling slyly, happy that they'd suddenly found a new way to mentally torture me. The front door opened much to my relief and we spun as Emily let out an excited squeal running over to her fiancé, I rolled my eyes as Jon followed Oliver in and Brandi dashed over as the suck face competition began. I turned away discussed staring over at all the red roses.

"I missed you baby, when you finished? We should go out for a late night coffee with Jon and Brandi…" Oliver whispered suggestively.

"Soon baby and that's a good idea, how was the basketball?"

"Good, really good." Oliver replied cheerfully to Em,

I looked over staring at the four loved up losers, it was annoying how Jon and Oliver did everything together because instead of having to deal with one sister giggling and carrying on I had both, because they always hung out together. I gave a loud cough wanting to break the make out session right in front of my eyes but neither stopped, I was already scarred for life because of my two older sister's and I hated how frequently they both got it on in front of me.

"Okay seriously I'm standing right here, say hello to me." I hissed.

Jon finally pulled away from my older sister and gazed over at me giving a smile.

"Hello Miley you seem happy."

"Yeah Miles hey."

Both of the guys turned whispering to my sister's ignoring me completely as I rolled my eyes and walked away having enough of the rudeness to their lack of knowledge to my existence and feelings. I began sorting the red roses glancing at my phone which I knew wasn't going to make it, but I suppose Nick would realize eventually when I just completely ignored him…or would he think I didn't want to speak to him? I groaned thinking about it. This was all I needed.

What should I do? Call him? With what number? I groaned again regretting not writing his number down before because now I literally had no way to call him apart from wait.

"Okay Miley stop with the groaning you're killing the mood."

I glanced over glaring at Brandi. "You are making out in the middle of the freakin florist why don't you stop complaining and get a damn room to feel each other up." I hissed and then turned to Emily, "You as well."

"Wow you are in a good mood, I don't like you like this, way too self centered and bitchy for my liking…" Oliver stated grinning.

I gave a huff annoyed, "I like you when you aren't here or anywhere in my sight."

Oliver just raised his eyebrows and turned to Em, "Is she like PMS-"

"I AM NOT-"

"Miley has a boyfriend and she broke her phone so she can't text him anymore, which is why she is in a seriously shitty mood." Brandi butted in and I just glared at the four of them, that was totally not the reason, okay maybe a little but they were just so careless to my emotional confusion at the moment.

"Boyfriend?"

"He's not my boyfriend."

"They went on a date, he keeps sending her roses."

"Wow why would anyone send her roses?" Oliver asked giving a laugh looking at Emily who nodded in agreement as my mouth fell a little insulted, "I mean come on all Miley does is complain or argue about every single little thing, no one has dated her for longer then a month because she always ends up dumping them."

"I know right, but with guys Miley is like a totally different-"

"Em stop." Brandi hissed.

I looked away and turned back to the roses, that hurt more then I expected it too.

I began going about my work as frowned thinking about it, I was a bitch to my siblings with heaps of confidence but when it came to guys, well I fell apart. I couldn't cope with relationships I was too insecure with my entire life to let someone else in it had been the same since I was fifteen. I'd been broken only once but that was enough to scare me away from being too close to anyone and now that Nick had turned up well I didn't know what to do because, I actually wanted to give this a real shot even though I was unsure of what exactly that entailed.

"Hey…"

I looked up smiling at Brandi who stared at me apologetic placing her hand on my back gently. "Miley they didn't-"

"It's fine why don't you guys just go leave?"

"Miley look I'm sorry I-" Oliver began

I turned looking at him frowning, "It's fine just leave okay, I can do the rest of the arrangements myself and you will only annoy me." I muttered seriously as I moved away from Brandi's hand. "Just go and have coffee or what ever you were going to do, I'll lock up here."

"Miles we'll stay if-"

"JUST GO!" I yelled at Emily tears threatening to fall.

They didn't understand, they never had!

Emily just stared at me and nodded as she took Oliver's hand turning away quickly heading out the door. I stared back at the roses as the other two remained deadly silent unsure of what to say to make this better, but they couldn't make it better, not now. Brandi finally let out a sigh kissing the side of my head,

"We'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay." I whispered and she sighed.

"Bye Miley." Jon muttered.

"Bye."

I stood there and listened until they both left, I finally let the first tear fall as I glanced over at the Singapore orchids. Who was I kidding? Those flowers were not my favorite, god they just haunted me like this entire shop did, memories of her were everywhere. I had walls I knew I did but that was because of what happened and no one would ever understand me, the only person who had died.

I didn't want to be like this but I was, nothing could change that.

* * *

A/N- Hey people! Thanks for the reviews and sorry for my lack of grammar knowledge, I'm terrible I know but I'm trying to improve! I'm on holidays wooo! So I should be able to update a little quicker :) I hope you have a fantastic weekend!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five.**

**Miley.**

"Kennedy?"

"No."

"Bush?"

"No."

"I give up, I hate learning politics! It is a complete waste of time, do I want to be president? Hell no!" Noah hissed annoyed tossing her book onto the ground. I gazed up at my little sister throwing a mild tantrum as I turned my attention back to the bouquet I was working on. "Why should I have to study so hard? Miley doesn't!"

"Miley completed high school Noah."

"Yeah barely, and she dropped out of college, why can't I-"

"You aren't dropping out of high school Noah." I heard a new male voice announce,

I looked up to see dad standing at the door still in his pilot uniform looking unimpressed as a smile started to spread across his face,

"Dad you're back!" Noah yelled happily.

She slid off the bench and rushed over to our father as I picked up my bouquet and turned walking into the back room, I unlike my sister's never had been "daddy's little girl", I was the exact opposite actually. I'd never really gotten along with dad that well and although I loved him our relationship was a strange one. I guess it was mom's death that caused us to become closer, I was like her, maybe a little too much, and after she died well we started to actually communicate with each other but still we weren't really close.

I placed the flowers down and moved around grabbing the next bunch, ready to arrange them for a wedding tomorrow. I saw the shadow looming over me but I ignored it hoping he'd leave. "Brandi said you got pretty upset yesterday…"

"Of course I did." I responded quietly.

"You remember dates too well you know that?" Dad stated closing the door as I cut the stems off the flowers glancing over at him, "None of your sister's remembered clearly, but you have and so did I. Miley you need to move on, you made mistakes everyone-"

"It wasn't a mistake though, I knew exactly what I was doing."

"It was five years ago to the day, you were fourteen Miley."

"I still did it though, didn't I?"

"Miley it's in the-"

"Don't you dare say it's in the past!" I hissed turning around looking at him, "Sure it happened when I was only a teenager, but the thing is I will live with the guilt and regret for the rest of my life. It will never be in the past dad, because it's just keeps coming up." Dad stared at me and gave a small sigh shaking his head apologetic,

"Your mom wouldn't want you to think like that Miley."

"Yeah, well I don't think she cares about me anymore."

"Miley she never stopped loving you, even after you left."

"I didn't leave, I ran away dad, yesterday five years ago I ran away from this family. I left my dying mother and skipped away with a stupid boy." I retorted annoyed at myself "And if I remember correctly the last thing she said to me was that she was ashamed to have me as a daughter." I glared at dad and he moved his weight between his feet uneasily staring at me unsure of what to say.

"She only said that because you said that you hated her."

"And I did." I whispered.

"You didn't and you know that now…"

"But at the time I thought I did,"

"Miley look I know your teenage years weren't exactly great for any of us, but it's in the past now even if you still feel guilty nothing can change it now. I've forgiven you and look at you now, you're becoming exactly like your mom and I know she'd be proud of the transformation you've made." Dad stated and I just stared at him and shook my head.

"You can't say that when you don't know what she'd think."

"Oh I can, because I know it's the truth. You aren't the rebellious teenager anymore Miley, you are kind hearted sweet young woman who has her priorities in the right direction." Dad stated and I nodded, I couldn't disagree with him on that.

"I miss her dad."

"Me too bud."

"Do you think she'd forgive me?"

"She forgave you a long time ago Miley."

"I wish I could take back what I said."

"I know you do, but you can't now."

I looked away taking in a breathe, I didn't want to think about my teenage years anymore I couldn't bare the sickening feeling I got from them. I looked back to dad who just stared at me analyzing my expression looking for doubt, and I'm sure he could see a lot of it. I picked up a daffodil and spun it in my fingers staring at him.

"I met a boy."

"I heard…" He stated giving me a weak smile, "You like him?"

I nodded shyly looking down, "I do."

"A lot?"

"Yeah a lot."

"Your sister's don't like him." He stated and I gave a small laugh, didn't surprise me. "I think they're just jealous though, none of their boyfriends bought them roses before they even went on a date, you might have a keeper here. I hear he's a business man,"

"Yeah he is."

"Miley you should open up a little with him. I know dating boys isn't your thing but maybe this is your chance to find someone you can trust, someone you can love." Dad stated and I looked up at him frowning, what was he trying to do? Push me into this?

"You're my dad, you aren't supposed to want me to date."

He gave a small laugh looking at me, "But you're nineteen now and you're kind of next in line to get married, seeing as Brandi and Emily are both practically married it means you are-"

"Hold up I've had one date with the guy! Plus I think Noah is more likely to get married before me, she is all over her latest smart-ass boyfriend, dad he is so disgusting like such a slime ball, you need to tell her to break up with him!" I announced and dad laughed looking at me.

"This comes from you who dated a drug dealer."

"That isn't funny."

He just laughed looking at me shaking his head, "Give this guy Nick a try okay, and maybe you should give college a second-"

"_Dad_."

"What?"

"I'm not going to college." I stated seriously looking at him.

Dad instantly gave a sigh shooting me a puppy dog look, "Come on Miley, you are the smartest out of all your sister's and you're throwing it away to be here? I know you love the flowers, but don't you want a degree in something? You could even go to a small university or college, anything…" He pleaded and I shook my head holding the daffodil up.

"Why? I love being a florist, this is my life,"

"It never used to be." He whispered staring at me,

"Well it is now, I'm in control."

"Miley are you sure you're not doing this for the wrong reasons?"

I groaned looking at him, "No dad okay I'm not doing this just to get in mom's good books, even if she is dead. I've always liked the flowers you know that, even when I went through my rebellious years I still loved them, nothing has changed and I've wanted this since well…forever."

Dad nodded shrugging, "I know but…"

"But nothing." I announced ending it.

"Fine! Okay how about we go out for dinner?"

I turned looking at my dad with raised eyebrows, "Dinner?"

"Yeah tonight?"

I stared at him and shrugged, "Are the other's invited?"

"Do you want them there?"

"No, not really."

"Then it'll just be the two of us." He stated giving me a weak smile.

I stood there and considered it before finally giving a nod, sure dinner wasn't going to harm anyone I suppose. "I'll go only if we don't discuss College, I don't want to go and that's final. I want to be a florist like my mom, and don't even consider bringing up my teenage years either." I stated seriously and he just gave a sigh rolling his eyes dramatically at me.

"Fine no college propaganda or a stroll down your crazy past."

"Good."

"I'll pick you up at six thirty."

"Okay I'll be waiting."

"Bye Miley."

"Bye dad."

He took the daffodil from my fingers and turned opening the door walking out, as I gave a sigh pushing my hand through my hair. My life had been a mess but I'd sorted it out, I knew what I wanted and dad could not change my mind, I was going to be a florist and that was that.

**Nick.**

I stood staring in the closed café window adjusting my outfit, I pushed my hand nervously through my curls staring at my reflection, was it good enough? It was the first time I'd see Miley out of the normal suit and I wasn't sure if I looked okay or not, I pulled up my Levi's and pulled down my shirt unsure. I wanted to look casual, but to me casual was wearing a suit so I was trying this out to see Miley's reaction. I gave myself one more glance, it would have to do.

I stepped towards the florist and opened the door as the little bell rang.

"Nick!"

I jumped in surprise as I turned to see Noah sitting on the floor looking up at me with raised eyebrows. "Hi I'm Noah remember me, you know?" She asked getting up and I just stared at her as she offered her hand.

"Yeah I remember," I stated taking her hand slowly.

"Good, Miley's not here." She responded straight out shaking my hand and dropping it.

I stared at her confused, "What? We were supposed to-"

"She went out for dinner with dad."

"But she was supposed to go out with me!" I stated staring at Miley's younger sister, who just shrugged her shoulders picking up her laptop off the floor as I felt a wave of disappointment flood over me.

"Guess she didn't want to go out with you-"

"Nick you're here, why?" The eldest sister stated, Brandi that's right.

"Ummm well I was supposed to-"

"This is the Nick?" A guy stated appearing offering his hand, "I'm Jon, Brandi's husband. You do realize Miley's not here right?"

I took his hand a little intimidated, okay then, Miley wasn't here and I was getting a round of introductions anyway.

"Well no but-"

"Nick!"

I dropped his hand as the other one walked out, Emily? She smiled and behind her another guy came out giving me a nod. "I'm Emily by the way, it's so great to finally really meet you, this is my fiancé Oliver. Miley isn't here, why are you here?" She asked as all of them just stared at me, and I stood there with my mouth opened kind of confused.

"Well we were supposed to go on a date tonight but she never-"

"Her phone broke." Brandi stated.

"Oh."

"Oh my god, you guys were meant to go out tonight but she never got the message. Oh that sucks Nick I'm sorry, Miley was really looking forward to going out with you." Emily stated as her fiancé nodded in agreement, and I stood feeling kind of overwhelmed by how many people were now here and my now non-existent date.

"Well ummm I should-"

"Stay we are about to go out for dinner want to come?"

I kept my expression trying to hold back how shocked I was, dinner with them? Yeah not really. I looked at Brandi smiling at me and I opened my mouth, this wasn't exactly what I planned, shit I should have realized Miley never got the message, I thought it was strange she never responded. How could I say no though? I might insult them and then what would I do?

"Well see the thing is-"

"You don't want to have dinner with us do you?" Noah asked blankly.

I clenched my teeth looking at them all uneasily, "I would be lying if I said yes, so it's going to be a no, sorry it's just I really want to go out with-"

"Miley we get it," Emily stated smiling.

"It's fine, how about you write down your phone number? I'll send her a text, tell her you came by and then she can call you. Miley was devastated when she broke her phone, not so much because she broke it but more the fact that she lost your number in the process." Brandi explained quickly as one of the guys went over to the counter and I nodded kind of wanting to leave.

"So what have you been texting Miley, she is always smiling?" Emily asked interested.

"Ummm…"

I really didn't want to have this conversation with them.

"Here ya go man."

I took the piece of paper and pen off Oliver ignoring the question and quickly wrote my number down. I handed it over to Brandi who smiled, "I will send a text as soon as we leave Nick. It's good to actually finally introduce ourselves,"

"Well yeah just get her to call me when she has the chance. It as great meeting all of you…"

"You're lying, but thanks." Noah stated.

"Bye guys…"

"Bye Nick."

I turned my eyes widening as I headed out the door shaking my head, whoa I just think I met her whole family all at once. I pushed my hand through my hair gazing back to see them all still staring at me smirks across their faces, wow that wasn't completely scary at all.

I got to my car unsure of what to do. I was disappointed to say the least, I'd been looking forward to tonight, actually I'd been so excited and now well it was definitely a mood killer. I gave a sigh realizing I wasn't even going to get to see Miley tonight let alone have dinner with her, I'd dressed up and contemplated everything for ages for nothing. I sighed getting in the car annoyed, I suppose it wasn't her fault, it was mine for not realizing something might have happened.

My phone suddenly buzzed and I sighed grabbing it.

"Hello."

"How's the date going." Joe asked.

"It's not."

"What?"

"She is out with her dad."

"Are you kidding me, she-"

"Never got my text, she broke her phone."

"That's unlucky bro."

"Tell me about it, what's up? Why are you ringing me?"

There was a deadly silence for a moment as Joe sighed, "Maybe it was a good thing you weren't on the date, something happened with Frank."

"What?" I whispered nervously.

"He's not doing great tonight, they reckon it's another infection so he's been put back in hospital, mom told me not to call you but I thought I should. Frank's spirits are pretty down so I thought maybe you could swing by…" Joe muttered and I frowned, god could my night get any worse.

"I'll be right there."

"Nick I'm sorry about the date."

"Yeah me too."

I hung up giving a sigh, so much for my good night.

I started up the car and headed towards the hospital feeling totally deflated, everything I'd been looking forward to was gone, burst like a balloon. I looked over at my phone, she would ring I knew Miley would but still I was so let down by the fact her dad had stolen the dinner date I wanted with her. And now I had Frankie my little brother sick again, it just wasn't fair that everything had to turn to shit tonight.

I parked my car in the hospital lot half and hour later, my mood still miserably, how could I cheer Frankie up when I wanted someone to cheer me up? My phone started to ring again as I groaned leaning over and answering.

"Hello." I stated pissed off.

"Oh god your mad, I'm so sorry Nick I had no idea."

Suddenly the balloon was re-inflated hearing her worried voice,

"Oh no, no, no Miley I'm not mad, I just-"

"I'm so sorry Nick!" She interrupted as I gave a weak smile.

"It's fine, look we can go out some other time like-"

"Tomorrow, tomorrow night." She stated seriously, eager even.

I bit my lip and nodded looking down letting out a sigh of relief,

"Okay let's try it again tomorrow, it's a date."

* * *

**A/N- **Okay next chapter more happens promise :P Have a good weekend!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six.**

**Nick.**

I tipped the chilled icy water into the glass concerned. The feeling of uselessness killed me every moment of the day, I glanced at my little brother sick in front of me and there was nothing I could do to fix it. I put the jug back down and handed the glass over to mom who took it giving me a weak smile, I could see she was struggling, it was a never ending feeling of unease.

"Here you go hun." Mom whispered.

She moved the water to my little brother's lips as he sipped it slowly, his frail weak body shaking slightly. Mom gently placed her hand on his cheek hoping to comfort Frankie some how, but there was nothing we could do but wait. It was just like the last infection, another bump in the never-ending road, but the bumps were just getting bigger and I was scared there would be a day when Frankie couldn't climb over them anymore.

"Thanks mom."

I sat back down at my bedside vigil beside dad who just looked exhausted staring at Frank. "When you get out of here Frank I think we should all go on a holiday some place? After you've finished chemo, sound like a good idea?" Dad suggested and Frankie nodded closing his eyes, I hated seeing him like, this wasn't my obnoxious younger brother, it was a crippled desperate little kid who was dying.

"Italy, I want to go to Italy."

"I wouldn't mind going to Italy, we haven't been for a good year." Demi announced giving Frankie a smile leaning her head on Joe's shoulder. "We could stay on the vineyard, you know the ones with the horses you like."

"No."

Mom frowned confused looking at Frankie stroking his cheek gently,

"Why not honey, you love it there?"

"Nick hates horses, remember he fell off it last time and-"

I gave a weak chuckle shaking my head "I'm sure I can find something else to do Frankie, I reckon it would be good to go there, you want to?" I questioned leaning back and he gave a small nod.

"But the hot maid needs to be there."

"Frank-"

"I'm sure, that can arranged." Joe stated interrupting mom, Demi frowned giving him a look, "What?"

Demi just rolled her eyes entwining her fingers with Joe's as I looked at my watch, I gave a sigh I was going to have to cancel with Miley, I couldn't leave Frankie like this. I looked up to see Frankie staring at me with a very interested expression his eyes staring at me questioningly,

"Have some where better to be Nick?" He asked weakly a smile playing across his lips,

Mom shot me a glare with dad both giving me a look telling me to keep my ass on the chair, "No, no of course not, no I don't."

"You're lying."

"I'm not lying."

"You are." Joe stated and I just stared at him as Demi stared at her husband shaking her head, "What?"

"Nick where are you supposed to be?" Dad asked gazing at me up and down, trying to work out what was going on. "You don't have anything work related happening so is this a social occasion or a personal one?" I looked back to Frankie as dad raised his eyebrows, "A girl perhaps?"

Frankie's smile instantly grew, "Miley?"

"Miley?"

"Who the heck is Miley?" Dad asked confused.

I instantly groaned leaning back on my chair shaking my head. "No one."

"His girlfriend." Frankie stated with a huge grin now, great obnoxious little brother had reappeared.

"Girlfriend?" Mom questioned.

"She's not my girlfriend!"

"You're dating her."

"We haven't even been on a date."

"Yes you have! At the café!" Demi stated butting in.

"Look let's just not discuss this at the-"

"Why have I not heard about this?" Dad asked frustrated, I turned staring at him in his normal suit glaring at me. "I must meet this girl Nicholas and see if she is suitable! I don't want another one of your interesting women jeopardizing our family name!" I turned around giving Frankie a look as mom smoldered me, and this is why I hadn't told them. "What is she a model, a-"

"No, can we just stop taking about this."

"She's a-"

"Shut up Frankie." I hissed,

"Nick don't speak to your brother like that."

I gave an annoyed huff, sick or not Frankie was still a pain in the ass. I stared down pulling out my phone to text Miley as I glanced up to see everyone looking at me. "I'm cancelling okay, just chill out for god sake I don't have to tell you every single little thing I do…"

"Oh Nick don't cancel!" Frankie complained.

"No cancel it, you should be here with your family."

"But he already-"

"His place is here with the family." Mom stated interrupting Joe.

"But Kevin and Danielle aren't here, plus if he cancels Nick will just complain the entire time and honestly I don't want to see anyone else looking upset because of me." Frankie responded deadly seriously as mom instantly opened her mouth and Frankie stared at her, "I'm not blind, the cancer might be killing me inside but I can still see your expressions."

"Swear jar! You said cancer!" Joe yelled.

There was an awkward silence as the tension spread through the room and I began taping away on my phone only for little fingers to snatch it off me. I looked up to see Frankie holding it. "You are going on the date and you are going to have a good time Nick. For me just please go…"

"Frankie."

"Don't Frankie me." He stated annoyed staring at mom.

"If you want me to stay I will."

Frankie rolled his eyes looking at me, "Nick look, you can't just stop your life because I'm sick! I said you could go! Plus you deserve to have fun, since Sel you've hardly been out with anyone to dinner." He whispered and I stared at him, it didn't seem fair that he'd had to grow up so quickly, but with the cancer I guess he had too, and now he was the wisest womanizer kid I'd ever met.

I looked at mom and she nodded, "Fine go."

"I don't think you should Nick." Dad muttered.

I sat there for a moment as a quiet conversation started up between Demi and Joe while everyone else remained silent, to go against my father's advice or not? He'd always been strict to say the least and when he said stay he literally meant if you walk away you would be kicked to the curb for good. I bit my lip staring thinking about Miley, god did I want to see her, just to spend some time with her right now would be fantastic.

"Okay I'm going."

I saw the look of disgust spread across dad's face but I didn't care, Frankie gave me a smile and handed me back my phone. "Good say hello to her for me, I want a picture so I can see if she has huge-"

"Frankie!" Mom yelled.

"How's Selena doing?" Dad abruptly asked,

I turned glaring at him, so this was how he was going to play it.

"I wouldn't know, we aren't exactly on speaking terms."

Demi looked up at the mention of her best friend and gave a weak smile looking over at dad, "She's good, gone on holidays to Hawaii with her parents and-"

"So you're still not speaking?" Dad questioned looking back to me.

I gave a huff staring down, "Look dad bringing Selena up changes nothing, I'm still going on my date tonight. I have no regrets in the decision to break up, look I just don't love her and I'm allowed to date other girls it's not a crime!" I hissed looking at my father unimpressed, he was once a womanizer he should know that once it was over that was it.

"What about her?"

I stared at him guilty knowing he didn't mean Selena in reference to "her"

"I'm going out tonight and that's that."

"And what about in the long term Nick, how do you think your-"

"Just shut up." I yelled at him.

"Nick…"

I just shook my head looking at my little brother who stared at me nodding, he wanted me to go then I would. I stood up and walked over to the bed kissing the top of his hairless head giving him a weak smile. Frankie took my hand and gave it a weak squeeze and a smile,

"Don't screw it up Nick."

"I won't thanks Frank, see you tomorrow."

"Yeah."

I turned picking up my jacket staring at everyone but my father,

"Bye guys, have a good night."

I didn't acknowledge dad and turned walking out, I had and would always be his most disliked child. I was always a "problem" to him and no matter how hard I worked to prove myself it was always the same, I was judged on my life before instead of the hard work I'd achieved since then.

I shook my head clearing my mind as I thought about Miley, my worries instantly felt distant as the smile spread across my face.

**Miley.**

"He's late." I whispered to myself worried,

I bit down on my red lipstick covered lip suddenly nervous, what if he was just joking around? What if he didn't like me at all? I felt embarrassed and sunk into the casual restaurant chair staring around at all the other happy customers. I'd already had a glass of coke and it was twenty minutes after the time he'd told me, I looked down shaking my head, maybe something had happened?

"Miley, hey sorry…" I looked up to see Nick panting roughly, adjusting his shirt looking completely out of breath, I instantly jumped up staring at him unsure. "I...sorry I am late I got held up." He breathed out looking at me as a smile came to his face and his eyes scanned my body. "You look beautiful."

I stared at him feeling my cheeks redden, "Thanks Nick, ummm let me get you a drink!" I quickly motioned to a waiter awkwardly and he rushed over, "Can we please get a…." I looked at Nick who smiled.

"Red wine the best you've got, two glasses-"

"No not for me." I stated shaking my head, "I don't drink."

Nick looked at me surprised and nodded, "Okay just the one then, thanks."

I looked at Nick in a more casual attire yet he still seemed like a handsome business man, he leaned over towards me and I froze unsure of what he was doing as Nick lightly pecked my cheek. "I'm happy we could do this…" He whispered his warm breath sending shivers through my body.

"Me too."

He stepped back and pulled my chair out further, "Wow chivalry much? Do you do this for all your lady friends?"

Nick chuckled as I sat down and he took his seat, "No only for the pretty ones, and you don't drink? I thought you looked like a vodka kind of party girl!" He announced jokingly but my smile instantly dropped, yeah well I had been. "Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you-"

"Oh you didn't, I just don't drink, it's a long story."

Nick just stared at me and gave a small nod, "Okay, so how have you been?"

I smiled at his change of topic, most people would question it but Nick obviously had seen how uneasy I'd become and completely dropped the subject like that. I smiled at him nodding, "Good really good, how about you?"

Nick raised his eyebrows shrugging, "Okay I guess my dad is being a total idiot but I'm used to it by now, you went out with yours last night right?" He questioned and I looked at him uneasily.

"Uhuh, I agree dad's are total dicks."

Nick chuckled as I smiled, god he was so easy to talk to.

"So how are you sisters?"

"Bitches but that's the normal, how are your brothers?"

I saw his eyes shift and he nodded, "Yeah okay."

"That's good, how about work?"

"Busy but I had today off, how about the florist? Busy as per normal?" Nick questioned and I nodded giving a small laugh, "Or is it quiet since I stopped buying you flowers all the time?"

"It's been busy." I stated smiling, "Nothing I can't handle with my amazing skills."

"Good so what did you fight with your dad over?"

I let out a groan shaking my head, "College,"

"He wants you to go?" Nick asked and I nodded giving a small laugh.

"I did briefly go to college but I hated it with a passion so I dropped out, dad however is still keen on me going and won't let it slip. He gave me the lecture all last night even after he promised me he wouldn't! Dad just doesn't understand that college is not my thing, it never has been never will be, I'm a free spirit and I cannot be forced to learn anything I don't want too." I announced and Nick gave a huge smile.

"Good for you, I didn't go to college."

"You didn't?" I asked surprised, "How did you get such a good-"

"Dad, need more be said."

Nick groaned as I instantly laughed. "So how was he an idiot?"

"Just been over dramatic and judgmental, the normal really. He's a bit of what I like to call a constant liar, I don't think he's actually honest with anyone but himself and even then I wonder if the issue is that he is lying to himself. Not to mention he's such a hypocrite and obnoxious," Nick stated and I looked at him apologetic,

"Sounds like you really don't like him."

"Oh I don't, but I love him."

I smiled looking at him, "What about your mom?"

"Is the desperate housewife at home making cookies…"

"Awww that's so sweet."

Nick laughed shaking his head; "She can be mean when she wants to be, my brother's keep her on her toes and well mom get's very angry regularly, especially when it comes to my little brother Frankie and his womanizing ways." He announced as I laughed.

"How old is your little brother?"

"Ten."

I instantly laughed shaking my head, "Well at least you don't have a little sister, trust me they are trouble, big trouble." I stated and Nick nodded in agreement as I rolled my eyes, "Noah is just…"

"A brat?"

"Yep pretty much but like you said I don't like her, but I do love her."

"What about your mom?" Nick asked,

I looked up and saw that he had a lot of intrigue in his eyes, the question had been asked and I was expected to respond, how? I wasn't quite sure. I stared down uneasily, "She died on my fifteenth birthday, cancer?"

"Cancer?"

"Yeah."

"I'm so sorry." Nick whispered.

I looked up and shrugged my shoulders, "Oh well nothing can change it now anyway, so what are you going to eat?" I asked changing the topic and he leaned across putting his hand onto mine, I stared down at his small motion to comfort me as I looked up giving a weak smile. "I miss her…"

He nodded holding his menu, "Of course you do, I'm sure she's proud of you."

"Yeah so I've been told, but seriously what are you going to eat?"

Nick smiled and pulled his hand away from mine, the second he did though I wanted so badly to feel his soft skin against my hand again. The waiter appeared and took our order, me a salad while Nick went for a steak, which he informed me was his favorite meal. Our conversations continued but I could see Nick had become unsettled ever since I mentioned my mom had died of cancer, he seemed to be always deep in thought when ever he was speaking to me.

"So what kind of business do you work in exactly, I know your in a big company but…?" I asked as I picked away through the lettuce and Nick's eyes were yet again distant as I stared at him, "Nick-"

"Sorry what did you say?"

I frowned staring at him, "Did I do something wrong?"

Nick instantly stared at me confused, "No of course you didn't, why would you say that?"

"Because…"

"I'm off in my own world?" He finished harshly and I shrugged giving a small nod,

"I didn't mean to offend you-"

"You didn't Miley." He sated seriously giving me a weak smile, "It's fine you didn't do anything wrong, you're perfect okay, I just had a bit of a ruff day as always." Nick gave me a smile as I nodded, I didn't believe him but I didn't expect Nick to tell me everything on a first date anyway…or was it a second date? "So anyway what was your question?"

"Where do you actually work?" I repeated,

Nick raised his eyebrows picking up his glass, "Well do you know the Gray family-"

"Of course I do, I'm not a complete loser." I responded seriously.

Everyone knew the Gray family they practically owned every type of alcohol in the country and practically the world, "Well I work for them, dad is an executive in the business so yeah I got a job there means I get to travel a lot, I make sure the vineyards are all doing well."

I looked at him really impressed, "Wow that's an amazing job!"

"It is." He stated grinning. "Although it can be hell at times."

Nick seemed less tense after I questioned him, he relaxed a little but I could see the thoughts running wild inside his head. I was surprised when Nick suggested sharing a dessert although I happily obliged but after ten mouthfuls of the treat it had already disappeared which meant our date was officially coming to a close. Nick opened the restaurant door for me giving a smile,

"Did you have fun?"

"Of course I did." I responded as we walked towards our cars.

"Good, so how about we do this again very soon?"

"Hmmm well you know I'm a very busy person." I joked as we reached my car, "You know with the florist…"

Nick rolled his eyes looking at me, "Oh yeah really busy."

"I think I might have time though…"

"Good."

I leaned back on my car giving him a small smiled staring at his gorgeous chocolate eyes and curls, a smile plastered across my face.

"So…" I whispered.

Nick moved towards me and smiled, "So...what?"

We both just stood there, I balanced my weight between my feet nervously as I stared at Nick waiting. "This is a second date right?" Nick questioned finally moving closer to me so our arms were touching and I nodded. "Good because I have a rule never to kiss on the first date, but this is our second right?"

My nod increased as I bit my lip and Nick moved his hand up,

I watched his fingers gently move some of the hair out of my face sending tingles through my body as he leant down towards me. I felt the warmth of his breathe against my lips as I closed my eyes in preparation, but nothing could really prepare me for it. The second his lips gently came down on mine I felt my knees become shaky, it was perfect and as I gently kissed him back I never ever wanted this moment to end and I made a memory in my mind to never forget this.

After a few seconds Nick pulled away looking at me, we only glanced at each other for a second before our lips connected again and this time it was more intense. Our lips moldered together like it was meant to be until finally after a few more seconds I pulled away smiling…

"I should go.." I whispered a dumb smile lingering across my face.

Nick nodded and kissed my forehead as my cheeks heated up. "I'll see you soon."

"Yeah…yeah."

I opened my car door as Nick walked away and I gave him one last smile before I climbed in. I sat there waiting until I knew he couldn't see me, I let out the breath I'd been keeping within me as I leaned back against the seat letting out a sigh, okay I was falling…falling hard and quickly for Nick.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Miley.**

"This one?"

I rolled my eyes staring at Nick shaking my head dramatically, "I said to get a tulip not a daisy, wow you really need to go back to elementary school and learn your flowers Nicholas!" I joked sliding off the bench and walking over to Nick grabbing the daisy out of his hand moving around him,

"Hey!"

Nick grabbed me around the waist as I let out a squeal giggling, "I liked the daisy though!" He stated tickling my sides as I screamed hitting him playfully across the arm, "I'm keeping the daisy Miley! It is going in the bouquet even if they want tulips! I want that Daisy in the arrangement!"

"No, NO"

"Yes it is or I won't stop the tickling."

I screamed and he continued as I struggled against him. "Fine! Fine I'll put the daisy in the bouquet!" I yelled in defeat as Nick kissed my cheek and ended the tickle war on me placing his two hands on my waist.

"Good."

He turned me forcefully around as I looked up at Nick and he wrapped his arms around my waist bringing me closer as he pressed his lips against mine. It had been like this for two weeks now, just the two of us in a world of our own design, well that's what it felt like. Nick slipped his tongue into my mouth and I smiled against his mouth, he was just like a fairy tale prince to me. I moved my hands onto his shoulder blades continuing to kiss him as the bell rang,

"Oh my god! Oh my god, way too early for a PDF! You have to stop now," I heard Noah scream.

I ignored her though but Nick had been fazed and pulled away from me turning towards Noah standing with her latest boyfriend whose name I couldn't quite remember. I saw my little sister's unimpressed face as she dumped her school bag at the door her boyfriend following her lead.

"Morning Noah I thought you were coming in at-"

"7 I know, Em wanted to get here earlier." Noah spat and walked over glancing at Nick up and down who still had his arms around me, "And good thing I did come in early Miley seeing as you haven't been telling us anything, Nick are you two like actually together together?" I looked back at Nick who stared at me, unsure of what to say.

"Are we?" He asked and I shrugged. "You want to be?"

I nodded as Nick smiled turning back to Noah, "Then we are."

"Right, that's fantastic." She replied sarcastically.

The bell rang again as Emily entered looking pissed off, the second she saw Nick and me though her expression changed to one of surprise, let's just say I hadn't been very forthcoming with how well Nick and my relationship was going, if anything I'd downplayed the whole five dates we'd been on in the past two weeks. Emily just stopped dead in her tracks staring at him confused,

"Nick you're here, hi."

"Hey Emily." Nick stated politely finally dropping his hands.

"Okay Josh and me are going to study, come on this is just way too awkward for me." Noah stated grabbing her boyfriend's hand and dragged him away as I looked back at Emily smiling,

She still seemed surprised but happy at the same time, "You two look like your having fun, what time did you arrive?" She asked walking behind the counter as I slid back onto the bench and Nick handed me the Daisy as I glared at him accepting it.

"Like…"

"6am." Nick stated and I nodded.

"You came together?" Emily asked with raised eyebrows.

"I picked her up."

"Oh…oh okay."

I rolled my eyes sticking the Daisy into the arrangement. "So you too are officially together?" Emily asked and we both nodded as Nick continued to hand me flowers and I saw the smile across Emily's face become ten times larger, "That's great guys really great, you should have dinner with us tomorrow night Nick? It's all the family, has Miley already invited-"

"No she hasn't." Nick stated looking at me.

I frowned glaring at Emily, "Nick is flying to New York tonight."

"I'll be back by tomorrow night."

Damn it.

"Great then you should come! Dad would love to meet you, plus I wouldn't mind getting to know you myself seeing as Miley hasn't given anything away." Emily announced and I let out a groan, "Well he'd have to meet dad eventually Miley plus he's already met all of us, it won't be that bad."

"Are you kidding me, its dad! Nick you aren't-"

"Okay I'm coming." He stated.

"Nick!" I hissed slapping his arm, "No your not!"

He frowned giving a chuckle, "Don't worry Miley I promise I will be on my best behavior! And I certainly will not mention the fact I've seen you naked." Nick stated smirking. Emily's mouth instantly hit the floor and a look of absolute surprise crossed her features staring at me, I turned moving my hand up and slapping Nick across the arm as he began laughing!

"You have not! Stop lying!"

"I have in my dreams." He whispered so only I could hear.

"Wait so you two have had-"

"No." We both responded as I glared at Nick, "No and trust me we are a long way off doing that if you are going to joke about it Nicholas!" He smiled laughing handing me another flower as Emily recovered from her shock and nodded looking at Nick.

"Right okay, I'm going to go out back."

"Okay."

"Good." I muttered seriously.

Emily just rolled her eyes staring at me, "And to think only a couple of weeks ago you were complaining about me being too much over the top of Oliver! Hypocrite much?" She retorted walking away as Nick gave me an evil smirk, I shot him a glare tossing a fallen petal at his face.

"Don't say things like that Nick, you'll get me in trouble!"

"I was joking!" He stated and gave me an apologetic look.

He leaned towards me and pushed against my legs as Nick pressed his lips against mine again. I instantly let him in and we began passionately kissing, I couldn't even remember being this high over a guy, he just made me feel like I was in the clouds. I split my legs and Nick moved in pressing up against the counter as we continued to kiss and I wrapped my legs around his lower waist…

"Whoa okay…"

I pulled away looking around Nick to see Jon standing there with Brandi whose mouth was slightly ajar staring at us. How did I not hear the bell ring? Nick stepped back giving them both a smile and a nod.

"Good morning."

Brandi closed her mouth as Jon smiled,

"Hey Nick, good to see you again." He stated offering his hand.

The shook hands as Brandi just stood glancing between the two of us, "I thought, I didn't think you two were so…serious!" She stated looking back to me questioningly , "You told us you guys were taking it slow! That is not slow Miley…you two were…"

"I don't have to tell you everything Brandi." I responded happily.

I slid off the bench moving over to Nick who naturally wrapped his arm around my waist as Brandi just nodded, "Yeah but…you told us basically nothing! I thought it was going badly but now, wow." She stated awkwardly as Emily walked out glancing around at how awkward and tension filled this room was.

"Guessing you caught them kissing, don't worry we did too."

"Oh so they were going at it when you arrived too?"

"Pretty much."

Brandi nodded still unsure as Jon smiled at both of us, "Well I'm happy for you guys! You do realize she's a crazy bitch when she wants to be." Jon stated and I shot him a look as Nick just laughed.

"I think I can deal with-"

His phone started ringing and he quickly grabbed it out of his pocket looking at us apologetic. "I got to take this it's my brother, I'll be right back." He announced and I nodded as he moved over towards the door slipping outside.

Brandi instantly spun around looking at me.

"What was that?"

"What?"

"You two were like-"

"We were kissing."

"You lied to us!" She hissed.

"No I didn't! I just didn't tell you everything."

"We're your sisters you are supposed to tell us everything." Brandi hissed at me and I rolled my eyes, god she just needed to take a chill pill. "Then again when have you ever been upfront to us, you've always been secretive especially when you were dating Liam!" The last name hung on her lips as my happiness just disappeared and Emily instantly gave an uneasy look.

"That was uncalled for." I finally muttered, "Nick isn't Liam."

"But you are rushing into-"

"I'm happy!" I yelled at her, "Just let me be happy Brandi."

I turned walking back to the counter pissed off as the door opened and I watched Nick walk in glancing around at how silent everyone was. He quickly walked over to me giving a smile, "I got to go Miley but I'll see you tomorrow night okay. Miss you…" He whispered kissing me on the head and I nodded.

"Me too, have a safe flight."

"I will, bye guys have a good day."

"Yeah you too man."

Nick left as I bit my lip smiling downwards,

"You're in love with him aren't you?" Emily questioned.

I looked up and shrugged my shoulders, "So what if I am?"

I turned around heading for the backroom ignoring her judging ways, like I said I was happy and maybe I was in love with Nick so why shouldn't I just let things happen slow or not, it felt right.

**Nick.**

The elevator door opened and I stepped out onto level twelve of the Gray building or as I liked to call it hell or the devil's fortress. I quickly walked past our secretary flashing her smile as I headed towards my office, which I spent most of my time in when I wasn't on a jet plane flying to some exotic location.

"Nick thank god you're here!" Kevin stated rushing out.

"What couldn't you tell me over the-"

"Selena is coming by in half an hour." He stated blankly.

I looked at my older brother unimpressed, crap that's all I needed. I sighed pushing my hands through my curls, maybe I could leave for the airport earlier. "Oh and don't even bother changing your plane time, Selena already knows what time you leave, she had a conversation with dad this morning." Kevin announced and I automatically let out a groan.

"Great, that's just freakin great!" I threw my hands up in the air shaking my head, "Why does he have to be such a-"

"I'm standing right behind you Nicholas."

"Dickhead!" I finished anyway turning around.

I stared at my dad fuming shaking my head, "Why the hell did you tell Selena my flight details, do you not understand that we are no longer together or something? I don't want her popping up all the time especially when I'm now officially with another girl." I hissed at my father whose eyes scanned behind me completely not interested in what I was saying at all.

"So you asked that girl to be your girlfriend?" He muttered grabbing some sheets off the reception desk as Kevin gave me a grin impressed, "What was her name, something strange Millie-"

"It's Miley."

"Right well good for you…my office two minutes."

Dad continued to read the sheets and walked off frowning, why did he just not care about me at all? And why the hell did he so desperately want me to get back together with Selena? I could see he would never want to meet Miley just by his lack of interest. I gave a huff turning back to my older brother really pissed off, I hated how he treated and judged me.

"He is such a complete self centered ass!"

Kevin laughed shaking his head, "Oh I know, so you are officially together? When did that happen?" He asked giving me a smile as I gave a small laugh, just the mention of Miley made my worries a little less major.

"This morning."

"You really like her…"

"I think I more then like her Kev."

His eyebrows raised shaking his head, "Well don't run into anything fast, we don't want another Selena issue. If that happened again well I don't think dad will ever let you set step inside the building let alone manage a vineyard. By the way I'm sorry about that, I swear if I'd know you wanted it I would have given it to you Nick." He stated seriously and I just nodded knowing that was he was saying was partly true.

"How's Frankie?" I questioned changing the topic.

"Good on the mend slowly, they reckon another two weeks in hospital."

I gave a sigh shaking my head, "It just isn't fair."

"I know that."

I looked over at dad's office giving a sigh, "Right well I better go and see what he wants, maybe it's some more harsh comments about how I'm not adequate to take on the management. I'll see you later." I muttered and Kevin nodded looking at me apologetic.

"You good for dinner tomorrow night?" He asked.

"Dinner?"

"Remember, Danielle and me invited you months ago?"

I instantly groaned shaking my head, "I can't Kevin I'm meeting Miley's family and it's kind of a big thing I'm sorry." I stated and instantly Kev laughed looking at me kind of surprised.

"Meeting the family already?"

"Yeah met most of them already though."

"Wow, so it is serious?"

"Yep I actually see a future with her."

"After only two weeks?" He questioned and I nodded.

"Yep anyway we'll catch up later."

"Have a safe trip."

"Thanks."

I headed over to dad's office and opened the door walking in. He didn't even glance in my direction as I took a seat gazing around what could only be explained as a huge office with a small desk placed in the middle of emptiness and a huge window gazing out across the city behind. I always thought dad wasted the space while I was shoved in some tight cupboard like room he had this huge open area with absolutely nothing in it.

"Your going to France in three months."

"What?" I questioned confused.

Dad looked up pushing me over a schedule and some over sheets. "That's your schedule for the weeks and that's the details on France. You are going to go and try and buy a winery over there which is for sale, the owner has been generous enough to let you stay there for two weeks so you can get a full tour of the entire property." He explained and I nodded paying attention gazing down at my schedule then flicked through the sheets.

"Okay then that should be fine."

"And if you get the sale done…I'll let you manage it."

I looked up in shock staring at him, "Wait you'll let me run it if-"

"Didn't I just say that?" Dad hissed seriously.

I stared at him completely bewildered, what the hell had changed in the last two weeks? He didn't even want me to manage anything the other day, then again he'd promised before and never come through. "Okay if I go I want a contract written up so this is certain because last time, well you just gave it over to Kevin." I stated seriously and he picked up another stack of sheets.

"I knew you'd say that. Read through these and sign."

I took them and nodded, "Okay…thanks."

Dad leaned back on his chair staring at me. "Don't let me down Nick. It's taken a long time to get my trust back in you after the drama with Selena don't let it fall apart again. Oh and I want to meet this girlfriend of yours." He stated casually and I nodded only to hear the last sentence and shook my head.

"I'm not sure that's a-"

"Why not?"

"She doesn't know who I am yet or about Selena and-"

The door flew open and I turned around as I heard a huge cute giggle.

"DADDY!"

I turned around and spotted the hyper active bubbly five-year who made a beeline straight over to me. I leaned over picking Lucy up pulling my little daughter in my arms squeezing her. I kissed her head dodging the brown curls as she giggled and I stared at her adorable face, how could I tell Miley I had a daughter?

I turned and gazed at my now ex girlfriend Selena standing there scorn filled. I looked away turning my attention back to Lucy May Jonas…

"So how's my little princess?"

* * *

**A/N**- So Nick has a kid, I dropped hints but no one caught on hehehehe :P Anyway have a good rest of the week. I'm back at school today FML and well another ten weeks of hell is about to begin, so I apologize for my most likely absence :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8.**

**Nick.**

I had been really sure about this dinner, confident even. Now however, not so much...

"Don't give me that look, you invited yourself!" Miley stated.

"Yeah I'm kind of-"

"Regretting that now?" She asked giving me a smirk.

I stared at my new girlfriend sitting alongside me on the drive to her old home as I nodded slowly; yeah maybe I'd rushed into this. "I mean what if he doesn't like me? Wait, what if he hates me?" I questioned seriously and Miley just started at me watching, a smile across her face, "Don't smile, this is serious! What happens if he really hates me and wants us to break up, I mean I-"

"Nick calm down."

Miley slid her hand onto my leg as I accidently pushed down on the accelerator in shock from her touch, sending us jolting a little faster forward. Miley frowned as I gave a small awkward laugh paying attention to the road, glancing every so often at her hand position just above my knee, no one had touched me like that in such a long time and I liked it…I really liked it.

"Dad likes airplanes, you travel a lot. Plus you just got back from New York."

"I do and yes I did."

"So talk to him about planes or something? He'll love you."

"Talk to him about _planes_…"

"Well, you got a better idea?" Miley replied simply.

"No."

Miley gave a small laugh and we pulled up at a red light as I took one hand off the steering wheel and placed it on top of hers. She looked over at me as I entwined our fingers together and she gave a laugh squeezing them. I couldn't help but trace my fingers over her finger where one day…just one day there might be a ring. She looked up at me staring with her entrancing eyes,

"They'll love you Nick, be yourself okay."

I nodded giving her a smile, "Okay…"

"I hope you're not expecting me to meet your family anytime soon." Miley suddenly stated as the light changed and I quickly released her hand, "Not that I don't want too it's just…I'm not as keen as you are to meet my family."

"It's fine Miley, my dad wants to meet you."

"Great…" She muttered sarcastically,

"And my brothers…and mom, actually pretty much everyone."

"Oh fantastic."

I turned the corner giving her a weak smile, "It'll be fine, like you said when you eventually meet them just act natural and they'll love you. Plus my brother's aren't picky and my mom is just excited I'm dating, well I think she is…don't worry about my dad okay."

"What do you mean by your mom is excited you're dating…"

I looked ahead giving a sigh, "I just got out of a pretty nasty break up."

"Oh…"

"Yeah."

"How long did you two date?"

"Six years."

Miley just fell completely silent as I saw the frown coming over her expression, six years was a long time even I knew that and it wasn't like we had been just the normal "girlfriend and boyfriend" no we'd had a kid in the process. I sighed thinking about Lucy, she was five and god did I love her, but now with Selena and my current situation, well I hardly even got to see my daughter.

"Why did you break up?" Miley finally asked intrigued.

"It wasn't working…"

"Why?"

I huffed looking at her, "Does it matter why?" I hissed.

Miley looked away as I groaned, "Miley I'm sorry okay, it's just hard for me. It was six years and slowly we fell out of love that's all it was, it's just a hard topic with me. Selena…my ex girlfriend well we aren't on best terms and it's very…very complicated." I responded and Miley nodded retracting her hand from my leg as I frowned,

"I get it, you have your secrets."

"Miley I don't-"

She smiled shaking her head, "It's fine Nick, we've only been dating for a little over two weeks I don't expect you to tell me your whole life story! I haven't given you all my previous relationship details so I don't expect you to tell me yours." She announced honestly and I smiled, Selena would never have said anything like that and that was exactly why we fell apart.

"You're too nice, you know that?"

Miley gave a laugh shaking her head, "I wasn't always this nice,"

"You weren't?"

"No but I turned a new page only recently."

"Well good because I like you."

"I like you too Nick."

I turned another corner coming into a quiet suburban street, I looked at Miley for help and she pointed out a house. It was fairly large and straight away I realized Miley wasn't that bad off for money so at least dad couldn't judge her too much, she did after all have her own business and her own apartment.

"Okay my sister's are already here, great."

I smiled as I parked the car and Miley turned looking at me now serious.

"No stupid fake naked jokes."

I gave a laugh and nodded, "Sure thing, that was the last thing on my mind."

"Good."

She turned and climbed out of the car as I got out and locked my Lexus, I could tell Miley was impressed with my car but she hadn't said anything, which was good. I walked over to her and placed my hand on her back as we walked along the path up to the front door, I shuffled on my feet feeling really nervous as Miley knocked heavily on the front door.

"You ready?" Miley asked and I nodded,

"I think so,"

The door opened and I smiled at Oliver, who gave us a huge welcoming grin,

"Hey guys! Nick great to see you…" He stated straight away,

"And me?" Miley questioned,

"Uhuh you too."

"Thanks." Miley muttered pushing past.

I gave an awkward smile and walked in shaking Oliver's hand, as Emily appeared slipping in beside her fiancé. "Nick you're here great! And you managed to drag Miley over as well, she hardly ever comes over to family dinner's you must having been very convincing!" Em announced happily and Miley just looked pained at the idea of dinner and I smiled.

"Not really,"

"Oh that's a change, she avoids family dinners at all costs!"

"I do not!" Miley responded frowning.

"Oh you so do!" Oliver stated as Em nodded in agreement, "Like that night when you couldn't come because you had a "stomach bug" but then the next day you were fine, oh and that time when you claimed you had a date but we drove past your apartment and your car was still in the driveway!" Miley just stared at the two of them unimpressed and turned around grabbing me,

"We're leaving!" She hissed.

I laughed pulling her back, "Come on it's fine,"

"Yeah Miles we're only teasing."

Miley huffed and I smiled as Brandi turned into the hallway and just stared at Miley and me before Jon walked out smiling, "Hey guys come on in, Billy is dishing up so we might as well all sit down!" He announced as I gave him a smile and Miles just frowned…I never got to see her like this and I found it funny how much she disliked being around her family, it was so much like me with mine.

"Let's just eat, where is Noah?"

"Not here she had-"

"What? I got suckered into this and she get's out of it?"

"Oh come on cheer up Miles! At least your lover is here!" Emily stated wrapping her arm around Miley's shoulders whose face just grew more annoyed and I placed my hand on her back gently rubbing it trying to calm her, "Let's go eat already! Dad can't wait to meet you Nick!"

"Great!" I stated trying to sound enthusiastic but it came out a little sarcastic.

Emily pulled Miley towards the dining room as Oliver and Jon followed but Brandi just stood there and stared at me. I gave her a smile but she just glared and suddenly turned walking back into the room she came out of, I frowned confused what was that about?

I shook my head and walked in the room gazing around it, there were photos everywhere and a large wooden dinner table, which Emily was forcing Miley to sit down at. I walked over unsure of where to sit as Emily pointed to the seat next to Miley.

"No one ever sits next to Miley because she never has a boy-"

"_Shut up_." Miley growled threateningly,

The door suddenly opened and I looked up letting my eyes meet with the only member of the Stewart family I hadn't meet. Billy was a pretty big guy and straight away the nerves and butterflies came back only for a huge grin to spread across his face as he put two plates on the table and redirected over to me.

"I'm guessing you must be Nick?" He questioned giving a laugh offering his hand.

I nodded giving him my best smile, placing his hand in mine as we shook. "I am, thanks so much for having me. Miley has told me so much about you…" I started, honestly she hadn't told me that much but I wanted to impress him.

Billy just laughed looking at Miley, "Sure…all bad I suppose?"

"Most of it," Miley muttered nodding.

He gave a laugh looking back to me, "Don't listen to anything she said Nick! She's a serial liar!" He announced and I gave a laugh as he dropped my hand a big smile across his face, "I'm happy you're here though, Miley never brings guys over so you must be important…especially after only two weeks!"

"He invited himself." Miley muttered, "I didn't have a choice!"

"Actually Emily invited me."

"That's true after that you made the comment about seeing Miley naked."

Instantly Billy's eyes widened and I turned looking at Emily horrified as Miley let out a growl standing up ready to let loose on her sister. "That's not true Emily, shut your mouth! This is why I never come here because you are little bitches to me constantly!" Miley hissed at her as I grabbed Miley pushing her back onto the seat before she could lunge across the table and Billy just stared at me intrigued as I shook my head,

"I swear I haven't…"

"So let's get the rest of the plates?" Jon suggested awkwardly.

"Good idea."

I gave a sigh shaking my head, well that was a good start.

**Miley.**

"Please don't-"

"Oh and then she threw up all over the principal."

I clenched my jaw leaning on the table shaking my head, oh my god why the hell had I agreed to this? Nick laughed hysterically with the rest of my family as I sunk into my chair completely mortified, my sisters and dad had decided it would be funny to retell every single embarrassing story from my childhood and well now everyone was laughing at my expense. I stared at Emily who was telling her favorite story, I was so close to killing her

"So then she got out of the detention and dad had to pick her up!"

"Oh my god!"

"I know it was so funny, I will never forget the look on the-"

"Okay he gets it." I hissed annoyed.

"So wait did you like complain to the school?"

"Of course not, why bother-"

"Seriously…stop."

"Plus the week after that Miley gave up school." Brandi stated.

Instantly everyone stopped laughing and Nick frowned looking over at my older sister who was unimpressed by the whole story session much like me. I glared at her pissed off, she had no right to bring this topic up it wasn't even relevant. I shook my head fuming I was going to kill all of them after dinner we never ever discussed this in our family, dad made me a promise that we wouldn't…

"What?" Nick asked a small smile still lingering on his face.

"The next week Miley dropped out of-"

His smile completely dropped as I looked at my older sister.

"Stop it." I hissed loudly,

"Why?" She asked smiling looking at Nick who was frowning, "He's going to find out eventually that you dropped out of school and ran away with your drug dealing boyfriend. Have you told him that you used to do drugs? And that you got arrested! Oh and that you overdosed…"

"Brandi." Dad hissed astonished,

My mouth was just open completely bewildered that she'd just opened her big mouth, I shook my head devastated and quickly pushed my chair back scrapping it along the floor. Everyone was just silent staring at me and I didn't even glimpse at Nick not wanting to see his judgmental and disapproving look, everything had been perfect with him I thought…I just thought this time would be different with him but now, how could he ever love someone like me? I quickly turned and rushed out of the room trying to escape, the feeling of it caving in around me. I didn't stop and pushed open the back door seeking the comfort of being outside as I rushed over to the old cubby house.

I opened the door and crawled inside falling to the ground as the tears began to fall. They promised we would never speak of it again, she _promised! _

I slammed my head back against the wooden wall wanting to feel the pain and I did, but it wasn't enough to distract me from my breaking heart. Brandi had just self handedly ruined the one and only good thing that I'd had in my life for a long time and I would never forgive her. I let the tears slip down my face as I closed my eyes feeling the overwhelming need to just run away from all of them, from this house, my family and Nick.

I was a teenager. I made a mistake…many mistakes.

I realized who I truly was and I'd been fine for four years now, yet still no one would ever let me live it down. I stared up through the skylight of the cubby dad had made us and looked at the stars tears spilling,

"I didn't mean to fuck my life up, I didn't." I hissed looking away, "I didn't…"

I just sat there trying to calm myself down, but after ten minutes I just couldn't.

I heard shuffling and then someone knocked on the cubby door I turned staring at it slowly vibrating under the person's heavy-handed knuckles. I didn't respond and the door opened as I looked away staring over to a bunch of plastic teacups and teddy bears still sitting on chairs.

"You know one day I drank too much."

I frowned and turned to see Nick looking blankly at me as he moved over and sat beside me, I stared at him surprised he was still even here, I'd honestly thought he'd be out the door. "And when I say I drank too much I mean way too much like unbelievable amount…and well I ended up in hospital. Sure it wasn't a drug overdose but alcohol is a drug and we both ended up in the same place, we also both learned from out mistakes…"

I nodded as he took my hand opening my palm, I stared confused as he placed a small little daisy on it of and then closed both our hands over the top of it, "Everyone makes mistakes Miley, but it's the people who learn from them that are the ones who become the strong and brave people of the world…just like you. The past is the past, not the present."

I stared at his hand and bit my lip, "And this is why I didn't want you to meet my family…" I whispered simply as Nick gave a chuckle.

"So a drug dealer, do I even want to know?"

"No. I thought I was in love with him. I wasn't."

"I know the feeling."

We remained silent as he held my hand tight, "You can tell me about it."

I felt the tears coming back to my eyes as Nick instantly pulled me closer to him and I just stared down at his hand. "Mom was so sick, I was upset I just…I needed to get away from it. I hated seeing her like that and then I met him, I just…he understood and he helped me." I whispered shaking my head.

"With drugs?"

"Yeah I just…I thought it was a good idea, I wanted to escape. It was good, so good to not have to feel sad, but then the coming down from them just killed me to a point where I stayed high in fear of coming back to reality." I whispered shaking my head as Nick rubbed my shoulder, "We grew close and we started dating, he was older…a lot older I was fifteen and naive to love, he was nineteen and practically used my emotional state to his advantage. Then we ran away after I had a fight with my mom. I said I hated her. Nick she died thinking that I hated her…"

"Miley-"

"She died, I missed the funeral I missed everything. It was six months before I even found out she was dead, and then my boyfriend, ex boyfriend gave me a new drug to calm me down. I overdosed…and that was it." I whispered simply trying to not let the memories flood my mind,

"So you stopped taking drugs and dumped him?"

"I was charged for possession of cocaine, marijuana and ecstasy Nick. I went to rehab for three months but missed prison because I helped the police arrest that sick asshole who used me, I testified and now he's in prison." I whispered letting another tear slip.

"Miley it's okay look you only did it because of your mom, it's-"

"Three years of my life gone, I missed the last five months of my mom's life because I was a little self centered high bitch." I whispered and Nick sighed moving his finger's gently through my hair.

"You were a kid Miley, you weren't old enough to understand…"

"They will never forgive me." I whispered, "My family will never let me forget."

"Because they don't want it to happen again."

"It won't…it was all because I didn't want her to die. I just couldn't cope with it."

I turned looking at Nick for the first time, and I actually stared at him taking in his expression. He gently moved his finger up cupping my face moving his thumb gently over my tears, "Tomorrow you're going to come with me, I want you to come and meet someone…it most likely won't help fix the past but maybe it'll help the future."

"What?" I whispered confused.

"You'll have to wait and see."

He leaned in and pressed his lips gently against mine as I kissed him back. Gently after a moment he pulled away and smiled, "I don't care what anyone says about you okay? I know you're not a bad person…you aren't and you never will be."

* * *

**A/N- **Wow overload of fluffy niceness there, who do you reckon Nick is taking Miley to see? It's pretty obvious right? Sorry kind of didn't read through this, so most likely bad spelling/grammar! Anyway have a good weekend, and thank you for the amazing reviews, I love you all :) Oh and by the way if Team M doesn't update by Sunday at midnight you are welcome to abuse her, because we both blackmailed each other and she promised an update if I did. :D


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine.**

**Miley.**

I pulled up the blanket over my newly made bed, pushing my hand through my hair exhausted. I hadn't gone to work today, I didn't think I needed to after the events that occurred last night. I'd decided I wasn't going back until I received an apology face to face from Brandi. I'm sure they were all struggling today I practically ran the money side of the business and today was always dedicated to finance, which they would be fumbling through without me, maybe now they'd realize how much work I actually did. In the mean time I was taking "emotional" leave or as I was calling it "sister is being a bitch" leave.

Today had been housework and text Nick day.

I'd swept the floor, text Nick. I'd washed the floor, replied to Nick's text. I'd washed the car, replied to Nick's text and so on. He'd told me to be ready by six and I wasn't sure where exactly we were going so I'd dressed casually. I flicked the last pillow onto my now clean bed then fell back onto it relaxing.

_Thud._

I frowned twisting my heard towards my window,

_Thud, thud, thud._

I watched the little rocks collide with the window and then disappear as they fell. I jumped up and rushed over confused looking down to see Nick staring up, instantly his face lit up and he held a bunch of Singapore orchids towards me. I laughed and pushed open the window,

"What are you doing?" I asked smiling at him.

"I Romeo have come to get my beautiful Juliet!'

Nick gave me a adorable smile as I blushed giving a laugh,

"Where is Romeo taking me?" I yelled.

Nick just chuckled, "You'll have to wait and see!"

"Okay." I responded nodding, "I'll be right down."

"Hurry before your neighbors call the cops."

I closed the window and grabbed my bag smiling, had he really just thrown rocks at my window? Yes, yes he had. I slung the bag over my shoulder giving a small giggle, he was just too perfect, if that was even possible. Nick even after hearing about my wild teenage years hadn't judged me like so many guys before had and if anything he understood. I moved out of my apartment and locked the door heading to the staircase. I took the steps two at a time, reaching the bottom and pressed the combination into the security gate happily rushing out. Nick instantly gave me a huge grin and offered the flowers,

"For the lady."

"Thank you sir."

I took the flowers smiling at them as Nick kissed my cheek, my smile fell though when I saw the sticker on them. He bought them from my sister's. I turned looking up at him pointing at it and he gave an uneasy chuckle,

"I may have gone and spoke to-"

"You didn't!" I hissed looking at him.

"She was out of line Miley!" Nick stated honestly, "And she upset you!"

"Nick I don't need you to fight my battles, I-"

"I spoke to Brandi and cleared some things up, it seems she was testing me."

"Testing you?" I asked confused.

Nick shrugged his shoulders, "To see if I'd run when I found out the truth, Brandi thinks we are moving too fast into this relationship and last night she wanted to see if I was just using you. Miley, Brandi was looking out for you." Nick stated wrapping his arm around my waist as I just stared at him unsure whether to believe his words or not.

"She has a weird way of showing it."

"She was trying to protect you."

"Brandi tried to ruin our-"

"No she wanted to test me, that's it Miley. She never meant to upset you like she did, look go to work tomorrow and just talk to her, until then why don't we have a good night?" Nick suggested and I sighed nodding, okay fine, "Good I want you to finally meet someone from my family, he-"

"What?" I hissed freezing.

Nick chuckled pushing me forward, "I want you to meet Frankie, my little brother. He's been dying to meet you and well I think it will help you," He stated seriously as I just stared at Nick, how the hell could meeting his little brother help me get over the ordeal I went through with my mom?

Nick opened the door and pushed me forward, "Get in Miley."

I slipped into his Lexus and Nick slammed the door as I leaned back into the cold leather staring out the window watching him. I placed the orchids onto the floor and traced my fingers across the petals as Nick climbed in and started up the car gazing at his watch.

"Dad won't be there, I know he won't, lets just hope no one else from the-"

"What?" I hissed again, "No, no way am I meeting your mom or-"

Nick smiled grabbing my hand, "Chill okay, it's fine Miley."

Nick began driving as I let out a groan and he just gave a laugh, "Don't laugh at me, I didn't laugh when you freaked out before you met my dad!" I announced confidently and Nick continued to laugh, "Stop this isn't funny, what if I meet them and I'm not up to their expectations."

"I don't care, your high above mine."

I smiled shaking my head, "Good thing I like you."

"Good thing I like you too, I'd never tolerate the complaining from anyone else!"

I turned glaring at him, "Are you saying I complain a lot?"

"Just a little but it's cute."

"_Cute!"_

Nick just continued to laugh, "You are always cute."

I scoffed and turned looking at the window trying to give Nick the silent treatment, it didn't last long though as I frowned staring around. "Nick…" I muttered turning to stare at him, "You said you lived in North Hollywood why are we driving away from there?"

"Well Frankie isn't in North Hollywood right now."

"Oh…"

I frowned but nodded very confused as Nick pulled up at a red light.

"I think tomorrow we should go out for pasta."

"Well okay." I stated giving a smile, "It's a date."

"Our…ninth?"

"Maybe tenth it's hard to keep up." I stated seriously.

"The next one you are going to come to my house." Nick announced as I smiled, I hadn't been there yet and he hadn't been in my apartment just glimpsed at it from the outside. "I want to cook you a steak my way, how does that sound to you?" I nodded impressed, "Good when you're free we'll do it."

"You have another business trip coming up right?"

"To Chicago for a week."

"That's going to be one long week." I stated seriously and he nodded.

"Sure will be, a week stuck with my dad."

I laughed as Nick smiled, "When I get back though we'll have our steak date and maybe later or one day we could meet my family." He suggested and I instantly just shook my head, I was not meeting his family for a long time.

"Two months at the least."

"Two whole months?"

"Yes! Look just because you forced yourself on my family doesn't mean I want to meet yours right now! First of all I want to know everything about you!" I stated and Nick smiled giving a small laugh.

"Okay fine then,"

"Good, plus I'm meeting Frankie."

"Yes you are and he really wants to meet you."

"Okay good…"

Nick pulled off the freeway and I gazed around still seriously unsure of where we were even going. "Oh and in a couple of months I have a business trip to France." Nick added as I nodded then it clicked. Wait rewind…France? I turned and stared at him as he shrugged his shoulders, "I'm sorry, I told you I travel a lot and yeah-"

"For how long?"

"Two weeks."

"That's a while…" I muttered simply.

"Yeah it is, I'm sorry."

"It's fine." I muttered nodding. It's fine…then again was it?

I shook my head and Nick indicated as I frowned looking at him,

"The hospital?"

**Nick.**

I stared at the sign for the maternity ward as we rode up in the elevator. Frankie had been transferred here just for a week so he could be monitored for testing, and the last time I was here well…I wasn't scared, well I was but not in the way I felt now.

Lucy was born here. Two weeks early but a healthy baby which Selena and me were ecstatic about, it hurt to think how five years later we were hardly even speaking let alone smiling or happy. I guess that's what happens when everything falls apart and the law is brought into it, if only Sel hadn't got full custody of Lucy god would this situation have been better.

"Nick…"

"Nick?"

I turned looking at Miley who was just white, I'd only just learned that she hated hospitals, I suppose it was to be expected. I hated them too now. She stared at me nervously her eyes staring at me panicked, "What's wrong with your little brother? Did he break an arm or something? Just tell me!" She hissed pleadingly and I grasped her hand,

"Miles…"

"Just tell me." She whispered,

Miley already knew, the second I clicked the elevator button reading oncology she knew and I just saw her mouth open and close. Now she just stared at me hoping it wasn't true, but some how I was sure this would help her. Even if she screwed up with her mom last time I was sure Miley wouldn't turn my little brother away especially considering he was dying from the same kind of illness which claimed her mother's life.

"He was only five when we noticed he kept getting sick," I muttered as the doors opened and I moved forward only to realize Miley wasn't following. I turned to see her just standing there shaking her head, "He beat it the first time but it's come back, Miley he has cancer and maybe just maybe you can ease the guilt by spending the time with him that you never spent with your mom."

I saw the tears in her eyes as she shook her head,

"No…No I can't, I just I-"

I moved back in and lightly grabbed her hand staring straight into Miley's glazed eyes pulling her forward. "You can…I know you can. Look you just need to meet him okay, he's fighting this and I want you to learn from him. You need to stop making yourself feel guilty Miley."

"I'm not guilt-"

"Brandi told me, and Emily…and Noah." I whispered simply,

She looked away, I knew she was fighting inner demons making her feel like her mother's death was because of her rebellious teenage ways. It wasn't, and meeting Frankie would help. I pulled her out of the elevator and forced Miley to begin walking towards Frankie's room, she needed to learn from him how to fight and enjoy live to the full without any doubts.

"So…so he's ten?" She whispered shakily and I nodded,

"Yep he is."

"Okay, okay…" She repeated nodding.

I got to the door and opened it quietly checking inside, thankfully there were no other family members here and I stepped in pulling Miley just inside the little hallway so Frankie couldn't see her.

"You're late Nick, you said six."

I smiled dropping Miley's hand and gave her a weak smile stepping into the actual room as Frankie looked up from his Nintendo. "Oh come on Frankie! It's six twenty, plus I might have brought someone along with me who really wants to meet you!" I stated giving a smile as I looked at my little brother's pale white face and sickly figure but still the smile grew across his face.

"Who?"

I looked over to Miley and motioned her to come over but she'd pinned herself in the corner as I gave Frankie a look, "She's a little shy, come on Miley he won't bite…well he might but that's only if you steal his money." I announced and grabbed Miley's arm dragging her forward,

"Wowza!" Frankie stated straight away grinning, "You're seriously hot! Nick you weren't joking around, she's a total babe!"

Miley just gazed at him blankly and nodded her eyes just completely staring at my little brother unable to say a word. Frankie turned looking at me suspiciously as I gave a weak smile. "You did tell her I'm suck right? Because she's kind of staring at me really shocked."

"Well I did but-"

I stopped mid sentence as I caught the tear slide down Miley's face and she instantly turned as I grabbed her and pulled Miley to face me seeing the fear and returning memories in her eyes. "Hey, hey don't break down on me okay. Look Frankie is fine, aren't you Frankie?" I asked wiping her tear away quickly as Frankie nodded shrugging.

"Sure I'm fine, seriously don't cry you don't even know me!"

Miley nodded turning back to him offering her hand,

"I'm…Hi I'm Miley." She muttered fazed as I rested my hand on her back

"I assumed." Frankie stated taking her hand a smile across his face, "I'm Frankie but you can call me anything baby…"

Miley opened her mouth surprised and then closed it glancing at me,

"I told you man whore."

"Proud man whore!" Frankie hissed, "So Miley Nick has told us…pretty much nothing about you apart from the fact your hot, which you are by the way." Miley finally smiled and looked at me biting her lip as I just rolled my eyes. "So I hear you work as a florist? You haven't got a side job like a model, stripper or whore by any chance."

"No…god no, I'm just a florist." She whispered gaining more confidence.

"Just a florist?" Frankie stated with raised eyebrows, "Didn't expect that."

"I told you she wasn't my normal type."

"Normal type?" Miley asked confused.

"Nick goes for sluts."

"Frankie!"

"Oh okay," Miley stated giving me an interested look.

I shook my head, "I don't go for-"

"He likes the easy-"

"Frankie!"

Miley instantly laughed looking at my little brother taking a seat as I shot him a warning glare and Frank just grinned staring down Miley's top for less then a second so I'd notice. I rolled my eyes pulling up a chair as Frankie reached out grabbing Miley's hand casually entwining his fingers with hers, while she seemed completely unfazed by it, I however was.

"So why did you cry when you saw me?"

Miley bit her lip, "It made me remember things I want to forget."

"What?"

Miley sunk into the chair and I sighed looking at my little brother, "Miley's mom was sick just like you Frank…" I stated seriously and he just nodded turning to look at Miley.

"So how is she now?"

Miley looked up at Frankie apologetic, "She died."

"Oh…well that's unlucky, bad example for me ha?" He joked.

Miley just stared at him a surprised look still across her features, "He jokes a lot about it. It's kind of bad taste but what can we do Frankie is the one who has it so I suppose he can make as many cancer jokes as he wants!" I announced and Miley just nodded as Frankie reached over grabbing the jar.

"You said cancer Nick, naughty boy."

I rolled my eyes pulling out my wallet,

"What's wrong with saying cancer?"

Frankie groaned pushing the jar at me again, "Make it double, your girlfriend may not know the rules of the game but you do so you should have informed her. The word's forbidden with me you say it you pay up, putting it simple, well I've gained quite a bit of money over the years." Frankie announced as I put in a dollar and he smiled happily.

Miley gave a laugh staring at him, "Like it's a swear word?"

"Exactly!"

"But how come you can say sick and not cancer?"

Frankie pushed the jar at Miley shaking his head, "You may be pretty but you obviously don't have the brains, pay up hottie." He announced and Miley laughed grabbing her bag as I leaned back on the chair. I knew introducing her to Frankie would help, he wasn't like a normal cancer patient…he was Frankie and well that made all the difference.

* * *

**A/N- **So about half of you were right, half of your were wrong...Lucy won't be meeting Miley for a while :P Thank for the reviews, you are all awesome!


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten.**

**Nick.**

I carefully placed four fairy cupcakes on a plate examining them worried. My phone interrupted my doubts as I reached over grabbing it seeing dad flashing up on my screen; typical the one day I had off he just had to ruin. I pressed accept and moved it to my ear expecting to be called into work, but even if he wanted me desperately I wasn't going in. No way, not today this was the first day in a month I'd got to have her alone.

"Nick work emergency need you-"

"No Lucy is coming around today!" I hissed, "No, it's not going to happen."

"Nick look-"

"No you look." I stated frustrated by his lack of care for my daughter, sure he was the sweet grandpa to her face but he was just as disapproving of her existence as was the rest of my family. "I get one day a month with my daughter dad, the courts decided that, and no way am I letting you take that away from me. I will be back at work tomorrow at 8 am."

"But Nick you-"

I hung up shaking my head as I picked up the plate containing the cupcakes. Selena hated her eating anything with sugar in it but daddy wasn't so disapproving of the sweets as long as Luce kept her little mouth shut. I put them in the corner hiding them as my phone buzzed; I let out a huge groan and leaned over grabbing it again as a smile instantly sprung to my face.

_Miley:_

_I miss you._

I smiled staring down at the message,

_I miss you too gorgeous, but we're having dinner at my house tomorrow._

I waited a second before the phone vibrated again,

_I know but I still miss you._

I sighed wishing I could introduce her to Lucy but it was one step at a time, tomorrow I was going to tell her who I was and then we'd get to Luce. I looked around my kitchen it was close to the size of Miley's apartment by the look of it and I really had no idea how she'd take my news tomorrow. I was hopeful that it would be fine but still there was doubt in me that made me feel like she might run. Girls loved money but Miley, well I wasn't quiet sure what she loved and I was praying that me being understanding about her teenage years would some how help her to be understanding about my life now, and then.

_Me too. Xxx_

Wham. The door hit the wall with a huge bang as a new smile came to my face. I waited a second and then I listened to her little feet in the hallway,

"DADDY!"

"Lucy…"

I heard her redirect and run along the floorboards appearing in the kitchen doorway, her cute little face lit up as she sprinted over to me. Her giggles echoed through the kitchen as I scooped my baby into my arms and she instantly wrapped her arms around my neck,

"Daddy I missed you."

"I missed you too baby, where is mommy?"

"Here."

I looked passed my daughter to see Selena standing there, she stared at me not a single piece of hair out of place with a perfectly matching outfit. I gave her a weak smile but she just rolled her eyes and walked over as I put Luce on the ground and she looked between us happily. Luce still believed we were in love and sure a couple of months ago I was but now…well things had changed, for the better.

"I want her home at seven, not seven fifteen or thirty. Seven o clock. That's when she has a piano lesson at home," Selena stated placing Luce's Barbie backpack on the floor glancing at her. "Now you be a good girl for daddy okay, and remember if daddy makes you upset you should-"

"Call you straight away mommy."

"Good girl." Sel stated kissing her head, "Now why don't you go play?"

"But-"

"Mommy just wants to talk to daddy for a minute."

Lucy gave a sigh and looked at me and I nodded as she huffed turning around walking out of the room. I smiled watching her little curls bounce as she walked away annoyed that she wasn't being included. I turned and looked back at my once affectionate partner now standing before me with a look of pure hatred across her expression, her eyes shifted and gazed behind me pin pointing the cupcakes I was sure.

"Those aren't for Lucy I hope." She spat as I shook my head,

"No they are for-"

"Your new girlfriend?" Sel questioned,

I stared at her not really surprised, Demi knew I was with Miley it was only a matter of time before she told Selena by accident or on purpose. I nodded seriously, sure why not? Selena just glared at me like I'd just run over her cat while waiting for an explanation,

"Did Demi-"

"Yes she did!" Selena hissed at me now furious, "Of course she did Nick and I'm pissed, not because you have a girlfriend but because you chose to not tell me. Look we aren't together I don't expect anything from you nor do I want anything from you, but I think it's a little bit of common curtsey for Lucy's sake to at least tell me you have a new partner!"

"Well I was going to make sure it was serious before I even-"

"Good." Selena muttered, "We don't want Lucy to get the idea that her daddy likes to date a lot of girls do we? I think you should wait a very long time before you tell her, until you are positive this girl is actually someone you love Nick." She stared at me with raised eyebrows annoyed as I slowly nodded.

"Sure thing, I think it will be serious."

"Great, so Lucy will have a step mom now?"

"Sel stop being a bitch, it's not like you-"

"You broke up with me remember."

"And you fought with me for custody of our child Selena! The courts only gave you full custody because you have inside connections and used my occasional travelling and drinking against me. I'm allowed to date girls and I like Miley so don't you dare judge me." I hissed my voice rising and Sel just gave a small down casting laugh staring at me,

"Well the judge made the-"

"You paid him to make the decision." I yelled furious,

"Either way Lucy is better off with-"

"You don't know that! Wait till she's older Selena, let's hope she isn't a bitter bitch like you are now." I hissed and Selena just huffed picking up her bag shaking her head disgusted,

"How dare you! At least I'm happy."

"Well so am I."

Selena flicked her head giving me a glare, "I gave up everything for you, my family practically deserted me when you got me pregnant. Now everything has changed though and honestly I'm better without you Nick, I may be a single mother but it felt like that all along anyway. I want her back at seven." She announced and then turned strutting out.

I waited silently listening to her heels as finally the door slammed. I let out a sigh annoyed, god she made me so fucking angry.

"So…"

Lucy wandered back in a little smirk on her face, she'd got that from her mother. She headed for the cupcakes and reached up taking one,

"You have a girlfriend, what's her name?" She asked looking at me,

I sighed frowning at her, "Luce you weren't supposed to hear that."

"I know."

"But you listened in anyway?"

"Yes, so does this mean that you and mom aren't going to get back together?" She asked seriously looking up at me pealing the paper off the cupcake and I sighed; the break up had destroyed a part of her we never could mend. I leaned down placing my hand on her shoulder,

"We aren't getting back together Luce, I'm sorry…"

She stared at me and nodded, "You have a girlfriend."

"I do."

"Is she nice?"

I smiled and shrugged, "Well I think she is, but I guess you'll have to decide for yourself when you eventually meet her." I announced and I saw the reluctance cross her face straight away, knowing Luce she wouldn't like Miley she pretty much hated all my previous girlfriends thanks to Selena's propaganda.

"Is this chocolate?" She asked staring at the cupcake, "Not some grain thing?"

I smiled down shaking my head, "It's chocolate."

She grinned and took a bite giggling, "Good, I like chocolate."

"I know Luce."

She smiled up at me her mouth still full as I wiped the frosting off her face and she let out a small giggle. No matter how much Selena bugged me I wouldn't give up on Lucy, no way. I may only have one day out of a month but that was one day I could show her how to have fun and maybe just maybe she'd pick me over her mom when she was older.

**Miley.**

"Next year."

"No at the end of this year."

"Em that's hardly enough time…"

"It's eight months!"

"But it's our wedding, I want it to be perfect!"

I watched the bickering couple as Brandi looked at me rolling her eyes dramatically, I turned away ignoring her annoyed we still weren't on the best terms, but I was tolerating her presence. I pushed a gebra into my arrangement, which was for a twenty-first birthday party tonight as I glanced at my phone, I wanted to text Nick so bad but I knew he was busy. I sighed pressing my headphones into my ears, it was pretty quiet today and I really didn't want to listen to Oliver and Emily's wedding debate.

I turned it up louder blocking them out as I continued to push gebras of a variety of colors into the arrangement. I twirled a red one in my fingers as a shadow fell over me and I quickly dropped the flower looking up to see Brandi speaking to me and then pointing over at two people.

I pulled one headphone out confused,

"What?" I yelled,

Brandi huffed nodding over to the couple, "Go ask them for help I have a call on hold and well I don't think Emily is available right now…" She muttered as I stood up noticing they were now full on fighting as I nodded,

"Sure."

I walked around the counter heading over to the couple whispering,

"But he's with Lucy, so he won't…" The guy trailed off as he noticed my presence and quickly turned around giving me a bright smile, "Hi I…I mean we are looking for an arrangement for our…" The guy muttered and then trailed off looking at the woman beside him. They were married obviously and by what the were wearing well they weren't working off a minimum wage for sure, plus the woman had the latest gucci bag.

"Father, well my father in law and mother in law's anniversary." The woman stated frowning at the guy beside her who gave me a awkward smile which looked way too familiar, "How silly of you to forget babe, anyway I was wondering if we could get a unique bouquet made up for the occasion?"

"Ummm yeah sure, do you want roses?"

"No."

"Totally."

The woman turned glaring shaking her head at the guy, "Your mom doesn't like roses okay, we want something exotic some sort of wild flowers…" She explained looking back to me seriously her eyes scanning me up and down; I could just tell she was judging me.

I shied away turning my gaze to Emily, "Sure Emily is the exotic expert so you can-"

"No she's busy, we want to talk to you." The woman stated.

I turned back as the woman gave me a warm smile her raven hair falling perfectly around her shoulders, I gave her weird look but nodded. "Okay sure…" The guy was staring at me again as I glanced at him, "Have we met, you seem really familiar? Do you have a brother or…" I asked unsure.

The guy instantly stared at me shocked as his wife gave a really suspicious laugh,

"Well we came in here to get flowers for Danielle and Kevin's wedding, he kind of asked you out last time." She explained and it instantly came back to me, I laughed nodding,

"I remember that…"

"You do?"

"Yeah I rejected you I'm sorry," I stated completely embarrassed.

"Oh don't be sorry, you helped us sort out our issues." The woman stated.

"Oh good,"

"So you have a boyfriend?" The guy asked,

I frowned as his wife slapped him on the shoulder and I nodded, "Yeah I do, okay so how about you come with me and I'll show you some of the exotic flowers?" I suggested and turned around before they could respond quickly stopping by the counter grabbing my cell phone giving Brandi a glare.

I walked into the fridge room as my cell started ringing, exactly on time. I smiled and pulled it out staring at the familiar name on the screen as I bit my lip and awkwardly turned to see both of them eagerly peering over my shoulder, I instantly frowned staring at them. Privacy much?

"Ummm just have a look here pick out the flowers you want and I'll be right back." I stated and quickly walked out the door pressing accept leaning back against the door happily,

"Hey gorgeous…"

"Hey handsome, how's work?"

"Boring, you?"

"Strange, we still good for tomorrow?"

"Yep sure are," He stated as I heard a scream,

I frowned shaking my head, "What was that?"

"Nothing, look I got to call you back Miles. I miss you."

"I miss you too." I stated as the line went dead.

I bit my lip and shrugged my shoulders; today was just going really strangely. I turned to see the couple staring at me as I jumped back in fright,

"We decided on our flowers Miley, we want-"

"How do you know my name?" I asked instantly.

The guy closed his mouth looking at his wife for back up and she just glared at him really pissed off turning back to me, "Well you see…it's a very long story, but we saw your name on this...card which we found at this-"

"Miley!"

I spun looking at Brandi, who was frowning concerned,

"Someone just sent you flowers."

"What?" I asked smiling, but then I saw the look on her face.

Brandi moved forward shrugging her shoulders really worried, "It wasn't Nick, someone else sent you flowers…white lilies. Miley they requested that the flower deadly nightshade be mixed amongst the lilies. They are both death flowers, Miley you don't think that…" She whispered as I frowned seeing the couple both staring at me looking very intrigued. Fear spread through my body as Brandi and I came to the same conclusion.

"No he's in prison, it's fine just-"

"How about you take a break?" Brandi whispered seriously.

I considered it for a moment and then nodded feeling suddenly really sick, I looked at the couple apologetic, "Brandi will take over, they want some exotic flowers for his parents…. Anniversary. I'll be back in a half hour." I muttered quickly and turned walking off biting my lip scared.

He was locked away. He had to be. Unless…He wasn't in jail.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11.**

**Nick.**

I positioned the candle in the centre of the table adding a final touch to my arrangement,

"NICK!"

I frowned spinning around, please let that not be Joe! What the hell was he doing here? I stared at my perfectly set table, I'd spent a good half hour placing everything on it to look romantic for Miles, and after all I was about to blow the whole "I'm rich" secret. However right now I didn't really want Joe near me or my table, where he walked destruction soon followed.

"Nick are you-"

"I'm in here Joe, why are you…" I trailed off as he walked in with huge bunch of flowers, Demi quickly tagging behind. I looked at them with raised eyebrows, "If you're inviting yourself over for dinner then you're going to have to leave, Miley is coming over and tonight is the night…"

Demi's mouth fell as Joe's eyes widened,

"You're going to propose?"

"No!" I yelled frowning, "God no, I'm telling her who I am, who we are."

"Oh." Demi stated disappointed, "Well that's not really exciting! I mean I'm sure it is for you, and Miley will be stoked when you tell her she's set for life, but compared to an engagement kind of a downer." I just glared at her and then spotted the flowers,

"Are they your apology?"

"What?"

"For blabbing to Selena about Miley." I hissed.

Demi instantly looked apologetic and Joe just looked awkward, "She gave me this whole lecture thanks to you, it was fantastic if I'd known any better I would have thought she was jealous! To make matters worse Lucy even knows about my new girlfriend." I announced glaring at my best friend, who gave a weak smile and pushed her husbands arms forward pointing at the flowers,

"I'm sorry?"

"Sure you are."

Demi sighed looking at me, "I am Nick seriously, and it just kind of came out and well yeah I didn't mean for it to happen. It's not like they wouldn't have found out eventually anyway." I took the flowers off Joe staring at them confused, then I saw the label stuck on them and Demi gave an awkward laugh, "So yesterday Joe and me went to-"

"Stalk my girlfriend?"

"Pretty much." Joe stated honestly,

"Wow you two are just making me more pissed off by the second."

Demi rolled her eyes shrugging, "Well it's not our fault you don't want to introduce us to her! Look we just stopped by to meet her again, you know get to know her without actually letting her know us." I just stared at her and she huffed, "Plus in the process some stuff came up and we thought you most likely should know…" She explained as I tilted my head interested,

"Like what?"

"Like the fact someone wants to kill her."

"Joe!" Demi hissed annoyed,

"What we might as well get straight to the-"

"Hold up, what?" I hissed really confused as Demi sighed,

"Well she's sweet and really shy Nick which I didn't expect, anyway she got a phone call from you and then Joe called her Miley which freaked her out." I stared at Demi very confused, what the hell was she rambling on about? "So then her co worker…wait it was her sister right? Well she came in and muttered that a guy had sent Miley flowers and that they weren't from you."

I stared at her confused, "What is that supposed to-"

"The guy wanted to send her white lilies and some other flower with the word death in them, her sister then informed Miley that they were both death flowers and she kind of went a shade of white then disappeared on us." Joe finished as I just stared at them, "Then we bought these flowers which are kind of ugly so we bought them over for you to have, no need to thank us…"

I just blankly stared at him taking everything in,

"Are you sure you didn't-"

"We heard it, trust me." Demi whispered,

I frowned seriously worried, someone was sending my girlfriend death flowers? Some guy was threatening her? I looked at the two of them unsettled; shit what was I supposed to do now? Question her tonight? But then again how was I supposed to explain how I knew? I groaned looking down at my feet, god what happens if she was in serious trouble, as a positive at least her sister's knew.

"Oh and they were talking about someone in jail…" Demi suddenly stated.

And then it clicked.

"Oh shit." I hissed loudly,

I pushed my hand through my hair now seriously worried as the pieces came together. They were from her ex, the one who was in jail, but why would he send flowers from prison, unless he wasn't in there. My fear began to circulate through my body as I stiffened, oh my god he wanted her dead. I opened my mouth staring at my best friend and brother looking for an explanation.

"Miley's ex was a drug dealer, look it's a long story and-"

"A drug dealer, are you kidding me?"

I sighed grabbing my phone, looking at them. "Let's just say Miley had a bit of a rebellious youth and she got mixed up with some bad people. She testified against this guy and now's he's in prison but if he's out…well…" I muttered seriously letting out a groan pressing her name on my phone.

"So you reckon this guy is the one-"

"Yes." I muttered straight away.

"Shit, wait did she do drugs?"

"Well yeah but her mom was dying and-"

"What?" Demi hissed looking at me, "How did we not know this?"

"I don't have to tell you everything."

"You've told us nothing." Demi spat frustrated.

I ignored the two of them looking completely shocked as I listened to the call tone,

"Hey Nick, I'm just leaving work so-"

"Miles, hey you okay?" I stated very quickly,

"Ummm yeah I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?" She asked giving a laugh.

Relief swarmed through me as I glared at the two of them both listening in on my private conversation. "No that's fine, so I'll pick you up in an hour then? Is that enough time for you?" I questioned and I looked at my table realizing the last thing she'd want to do right now was have a quiet romantic dinner.

"Of course that's heaps of time, I can't wait for dinner."

Maybe it was the distraction she needed though…

"Yeah me too, I have something to tell you."

"Me too."

I heard the tone in her voice and I knew that she was going to tell me what Demi and Joe had already just said. I bit my lip worried for her safety, knowing Miley she'd just make a small point of telling me and then tell me not to worry, but this guy had sent her death flowers. Who sends an ex lover flowers representing the worst possible fate?

"I'll see you soon,"

"Bye Nick."

I sighed looking at the two of them still standing there,

"You need to leave."

"What are you going to do?" Joe asked seriously.

"Wait for her to tell me, I don't have much choice right now." I announced seriously and Demi moved her hand up gently rubbing my arm sympathetically as I sighed, "I'm sure it's fine, if not I'll sort it out myself! I'll personally make sure this loser comes no where near Miley! Until then both of you need to keep your mouths shut." They nodded at the same time as I sighed.

"You realize dad most likely will do a check on her past…"

"I know."

"He won't be happy Nick."

"I don't care." I responded simply, "She's changed."

"She might have, but that won't change dad's mind."

"Well he can just deal, now you guys need to leave."

I sighed looking at the two of them worried, what was I going to do now?

**Miley.**

He'd been released from prison on good behavior.

It wasn't just me who had been sent the flowers. He'd sent them to every single person in our "group" even if they had no part in his final prison sentence. I was thankful I suppose in a selfish way that it wasn't just me, because I knew he had way more unresolved issues with other people in our group before he got to me.

For now I was fine, plus…he loved me. I knew that, even if I didn't love him.

"So do you want me to do anything?" Nick asked,

I sat in his gorgeous Lexus shaking my head, I'd just explained everything. I didn't want to lie to him about it. "Nothing I suppose, Mandy she used to be my best friend is keeping me notified. I'm a little nervous but at the same time, I know he won't hurt me, he's just mad about what happened, there's nothing to freak out about." I stated seriously looking at Nick,

He scoffed staring at me, "Don't freak out? Miley your ex is out of prison and sending you death flowers!" He hissed seriously and I just let out a sigh pushing my hand through my hair,

"It's fine Nick, I'd tell you if I was worried."

"You are worried."

"I'm not."

"I can see it in your expression, you are Miley."

"I'm-"

"You are, don't lie."

I huffed frustrated glaring at my boyfriend, "Fine I'm concerned, but I'm not worried. I know him and even if I did kind of send him to prison he would never hurt me, Nick he loves me I was just too blinded by his love to realize that I wasn't in love with him." I responded seriously as I saw Nick's uneasiness as I mentioned the word love.I gently moved my hand over onto his leg, "Now you are worried."

"Of course I am Miley, you're my girlfriend and…"

"I'll be fine."

"So you keep telling me."

He took my hand as I looked out the window, it was nice to hear that he was worried but I was now regretting telling him. I hated people fretting over me. I looked at the huge mansions staring around, Nick couldn't possibly live here, why was he taking me on a sight seeing tour of Los Angeles richest mansions? I turned confused as he gazed at me,

"What's wrong?" He whispered looking back at the road.

"Where are we? You said it wasn't far."

"It isn't."

I gave a small laugh, "Nick it must be far these houses are all mansions, I know you're a business man but you couldn't seriously live here? Wait do you live around here?" I whispered my thoughts out loud as I turned giving Nick a questioning look and he just laughed.

"Maybe I do have a bit of money-"

"A bit." I stated shaking my head, "These aren't just a _bit_ of money, this is 'I won the lottery three times and won big on the casino' houses,"

Nick just laughed giving me a smile. I looked at him frowning as suddenly he flicked the indicator on and I just turned staring at a huge rendered wall with green vines entwined along it. My eyes widened, oh my god he wasn't just a businessman. My mouth opened but there were no words to explain the shock I was going through as the gates opened and I stared at the house…no mansion, no it was more like a castle before me.

Nick laughed again squeezing my hand, "So this is my house."

A noise came from my throat it was a half chocked laugh, half surprised gasp as I just stared at the fairytale house in front of me. I instantly felt like peasant in comparison to the grandness that was Nick's house and garden, it was just so large and perfect in every single way. Nick slowly came to a stop and I noticed the presence of not one or two but three cars, a Ferrari, a land rover and a vintage mustang. I closed my mouth as the door opened beside me and I turned to see Nick there, I gazed back to his seat surprised, wow in my gawking session I totally hadn't noticed he'd got out.

"Come on, stop acting so star struck." Nick stated offering me his hand,

Nick just gave me a smile as I took his hand stepping out of the car,

"Your house is…." I whispered staring past him.

"Nice?"

"Magnificent would be more like it." I whispered turning to stare at my boyfriend overwhelmed by the fact he had a lot more money then I realized, "So…wait, you own this house? By yourself? This whole thing is yours? The garden, the house and the cars?"

Nick awkwardly shrugged uneasily moving his hand through his hair,

"Well yeah,"

And suddenly I felt like the complete odd one out, I was a florist who lived in an apartment the size of a walk in robe while my boyfriend was a millionaire? The shock turned to disappointment, not of Nick or anything he'd done but in myself, I wasn't good enough for him simple as that. Nick's face instantly dropped too and he moved his hand up cupping my face,

"Hey what's wrong, I'm sorry I didn't tell you…"

I looked at him shaking my head, "It's not that, it's-"

"What?"

Nick stared at me as I groaned, "I'm a _florist_!"

"And…"

"And you have a freakin castle!"

Nick smiled looking at me, "It's not a castle, it's actually pretty lonely. Look just come inside and then I'll explain don't doubt yourself." He whispered leaning forward towards me his lips stopping near my ear, "You're beautiful, my house may be perfect but it's incomplete without someone to share it with, my whole life is. You're a florist, so what? To me you're my girlfriend and that's more important to me then anything."

I felt myself hit the clouds in a dream as I just nodded and Nick silenced my inner worry kissing my cheek. He slipped his hand into mine and pulled me along the neatly kept pathway to the front wooden doors, he unlocked and opened them for me as I yet again gawked making a noise…

"You…you have a foyer!" I hissed.

I stared at the tiled floor and his staircase spiraling to the second storey,

Nick nodded pulled me away, "Okay if you do this in every room we'll never even get to eat dinner, come on." He whispered and I nodded as I followed him through another two rooms, which were just more extreme, and extravagant then I'd ever seen…then finally we stopped.

I stared at the table perfectly set as a smile spread,

"You like it?"

I nodded walking over blushing glancing at Nick, "I do."

"Good now would you like a drink?" He asked,

Then my eyes spotted something familiar, I stared behind Nick at a bunch of flowers placed on a large coffee table. I frowned and Nick looked at me confused as I walked past him and stared at the unique flowers, they weren't from here, no they were exotic ones from South America. I spotted the label and the jigsaw began to fit, the couple that had bought them were related to the Gray's, it was the guy's brother's wedding I remembered the media storm over it, and the couple were overly interested in my life. I felt Nick's arm loop around my waist.

"Worked it out yet?" He whispered,

His warm breath against my neck sent shivers through me as I looked to see his lips so close to caressing it. I nodded as he tucked a piece of hair behind my ear while the secret began to unravel,

"You don't just work for the Gray family…."

"No I don't."

"You are the Gray family, you're one of Paul's son." I whispered.

Nick gave a small nod staring at me for a reaction, I moved my fingers up through his hair in complete shock I was dating one of the richest bachelors in the United States and I hadn't even realized. I was intimidated, shocked, scared and most of all overwhelmed but as I stared at him only one true raw emotion filled me and I looked at Nick seriously.

"But…I'm a _florist._"

Nick smiled leaning towards me, "You're my florist and I love you."

That one word circulated in my head as I stared into his eyes and nodded leaning the rest of the distance lightly peeking his lips giving a small laugh as I pulled back, "I love you too Nick Gray."

* * *

**A/N- **Okay did you see what I did? I FINALLY GOT THE STORY SUMMARY INTO THE STORY! (Okay it's not exact but still) Phew! :P Wow that was corny, hahaha! Anyway thanks for the reviews people love you long time xxx


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer ~ Don't own anything! **

**Chapter Twelve.**

**Miley.**

"So how did it go?"

"What?"

"Dinner with Nick?" Noah asked from the counter.

Emily instantly looked intrigued from her position at the computer, while Brandi thankfully was on the phone in the other room. I shrugged my shoulders blowing it off casually, "It was nice, his house is pretty awesome and well Nick's an amazing cook, so it was fine."

"Fine doesn't explain the giddy expression across your face."

I turned noticing Brandi had walked in giving me a very interested look, even two customers in the florist were now looking at me. I just picked up the receipts getting ready to sort them out, I didn't want to tell them, but then a part of me wanted to scream it from the top of Los Angeles. Noah's eyes scanned me and I blushed looking down as the costumers went over to my little sister to pay,

"You had sex didn't you?"

"Oh my god-"

I raised my head staring at my little sister, "NO! I didn't, my god don't jump to conclusions like that." I turned giving Emily a look as Brandi walked over and leaned on the counter staring at me,

"Then why are you so disgustingly happy, I mean you actually had a conversation with me this morning." Brandi stated seriously as my sister's nodded in agreement and I just shrugged, "Okay for god sake Miley just spill already, I know you want to keep your life personal but that didn't work out that well in your teenage years so…"

I rolled my eyes at her mention on my youth instantly killing my mood,

"Look it's none of your business."

"It is. We're your sisters."

"Fine!" I hissed frustrated, "Nick told me that he loved me, happy?"

I spun around and walked away taking the receipt book with me as I stared at the orchids happily, Nick loved me, simple, boring me. "Oh my god Miley! Oh my god! Please tell me you said it back? No wonder you've been walking around like your high all day, you need to tell us everything!" Emily yelled jumping beside me grinning as I looked down embarrassed,

"Of course I did."

"Oh my god Miles…" Emily stated excited. "You haven't told anyone that since…"

"I know okay, just drop it."

"So his house was nice?" Brandi asked smiling beside me.

"Yeah…"

"And, there is something you aren't telling us."

I flicked through the receipt book as I bit my lip, "Nick…isn't a business man." I whispered seriously making sure no one else would hear. My two sisters's stared at me interested as I let out a giggle, "He's Nick Gray heir to the Gray family fortune and he loves me."

"Oh my fucking god."

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" Emily screamed.

I turned around looking directly at both of them, "I'm serious."

Emily instantly screamed throwing her arms around me, "Oh my god, I knew I liked him for a reason! Oh my god Miley, this is so fantastic! So what he's one of four brother's right?" She questioned hugging me as I looked at Brandi who was just giving me a huge smile. We all knew of the Gray family but I'd just never thought about it this much to realize Nick was one of them.

"Yes! And he's house is like a castle and…oh my god. I couldn't care less about the money or anything right now, I mean I love him and even if he was nothing it would be the same but this…well it's just crazy!" I stated as Emily let go of me bouncing like a kid on Christmas morning. I knew they were both excited about the money factor, anyone would be, but too me it actually didn't matter I was more excited that Nick loved me.

"I hear wedding bells."

"Hell no!" I hissed staring at Brandi, "Not any time soon."

"Why not you-"

"Don't even go there!" I replied hastily,

"What happened, what did I miss?" Noah hissed as the two customers' she'd been with left the store. Noah looked between us waiting for an explanation. "Why are you all smiling and happy? It's freaking me out, just tell me why is Nick Mr. perfect?"

"Because now he's Nick the millionaire,"

"Billionaire," I added,

"Bill…. bill… WHAT?" Noah screamed shocked,

The bell rang and I turned around grinning only for my smile to instantly disappear. I stared at the twenty-four year standing there, she looked older and wiser now then she did when we were smoking weed together. The silence spread through my sister's like a mute button as I stared at my old best friend Mandy who was awkwardly stationed at the door staring at me. I moved forward worried as she looked at me,

"Miley."

"Mandy." I whispered taking another uncertain step,

She opened her mouth giving a sigh, "I…I came over here to tell you he's visiting everyone in the group separately." She whispered quietly just to me and I nodded taking in my old friend, "He kind of came to me this morning and I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…when I called you the other day Noah gave me your home address and he kind of found it so…I'm sorry."

"What did he say?"

I looked at her and she just shrugged,

"He was fine, Liam was normal."

_Liam_ a name I'd tried to erase.

"Normal?"

"Like before, he was happy asked how I was, how everything was going, how you were." She whispered and I nodded wanting to hear her answer, "Miley I told him you'd moved on, I told him you weren't doing drugs anymore or even touching alcohol but he didn't care. Liam really wanted to see you. He said that you mean everything to him and that jail was good for him and he was clean now. Miley he's going to your house tomorrow…"

"Tomorrow are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Well I'll just make sure I'm not there then."

Mandy just looked at me, "You know you can't hide from him Miley."

"I'm not hiding, he ruined my life. I overdosed Mandy, I was dead on his couch and Liam didn't even think to ring the ambulance." I hissed annoyed, I was never ever going to speak to him again. "I won't let him threaten me or anyone I love, he won't use me this time."

"Good for you Miley,"

I smiled painfully looking at Mandy, "You think he was being truthful?"

"I think he was, about everything."

I stared at her and gave a sigh, "Well I made my choice, I'm staying away from all of you, no offense it's just when I'm with you I do things I regret and I don't want to ever go to hospital again." I stated seriously and Mandy nodded understandingly moving her hand onto my shoulder,

"I get it, maybe we should hang out sometime…"

"Yeah okay."

"We could have a some of my weed and….just kidding."

I gave a small laugh, "Totally not funny,"

"I have to go, but be careful don't make him mad Miley."

"I won't, bye."

"Bye."

Mandy turned and walked out as I spun around facing the gaze of my three sisters. I gave a weak smile thinking about Nick and walked over sitting down at the counter opening the receipt book again, I could see all them waiting for me to explain but I could handle this myself it was just a boy. I gazed at my phone wanting so badly to see a text from Nick but there was none,

"You okay?" Brandi asked,

I looked up knowing the other two had sent her,

"I'm fine, he might be coming for a visit. Nothing I can't deal with."

Brandi bit her lip and nodded. "Okay."

**Nick.**

"Kidney failure."

"But he has two of them?"

"Complete failure of both."

I took in the news staring down at my feet torn realizing this wasn't just a bump in the road, no this was a freakin mountain in the way. I looked up and watched the tear slide down mom's face as dad wrapped his arm around her shoulders just looking completely defeated, after everything this was the last thing we needed to hear. The doctor stared around apologetic while our family stood outside Frankie's room realizing this might soon be over for our little brother,

"So what are our options?" Dad asked blankly looking at the doctor.

"Transplant."

"Donor?" Danielle whispered,

The doctor shook his head. "It will be too late for a donor…"

Everyone fell deadly silent as it became very obvious what our choices actually were, I looked up gazing at Joe knowing that we were the last hope left for our little brother now. He caught my eyes and gave a sigh turning back to the doctor,

"So what that's me or Nick?" Joe asked seriously as the doctor nodded, we'd done the tests last year and we were the two who had the same blood type as Frank. Joe had given Frankie bone marrow, but it was obvious this time it was my turn and I would do it. I would do anything to save my little brother, "Right so when is this going to happen? This week, next month, a year? When?"

"As soon as possible."

"Well I'll do it then." Joe stated straight up.

"Joe hun-"

"No I'll do it."

"Why don't we discuss this babe?" Demi pleaded nervously.

Joe just laughed shaking his head looking at us, "What is there to _discuss_?" He hissed at his wife who looked worried, "This is Frankie's life we are talking about, I have two kidney's having one out won't kill me. I'd do anything for him." He announced like a hero as the doctor stared at him giving a small sigh.

"It actually could kill, although doing transplants from living donors occurs everyday there can be complications. You need to understand that if you agree to go through with this it is a very serious operation, and you could possibly die or have serious future problems." The doctor stated deadly serious sending Joe instantly to reconsider by the look on his face.

Mom suddenly let a sob rip through her throat as I realized how hard this was going to be, should I volunteer or not? I stared around at the desperate faces of my family trying to think of some way we could fix this and make it easy, but there was nothing we could do. Frankie was dying and he needed a kidney. It was Joe or me and I knew I had to step up and actually do something worthwhile for once in my life.

"I'll do it." Joe repeated,

Everyone instantly turned back looking at him. I watched my sister in law and best friend grip protectively onto his arm pleadingly gazing up at him hoping he'd change he's mind but Joe was set in stone. "Joe I…I can't let you go through this." Mom whispered wiping her smudged make up eyes shaking her head, "I can't loose you…you have a wife and a huge future on the horizon. No you can't, I won't let you risk all of that."

"Mom I want to, you can't stop me!"

Demi's eyes filled with tears as my heart broke,

"I'll do it." I stated.

And now it was my turn for all the looks, honestly my heart had spoken before my mind could completely reason with the rest of my body but I couldn't let Joe do it. I wouldn't let Joe do it. "I'll do it look I'm not married, sure I have a future but I can do this. I'm pretty sure I'm healthier then Joe, I run almost everyday okay so I think I should do this." I announced trying to put my proposal forward but it just came out really weak and fear filled.

Mom instantly shook her head, "No you have a daughter."

"Who loves her mom more then me, look face the facts if something goes wrong I will be least likely to cause absolute heartbreak. I'm not married, my daughter spends most of her time with her mother it would just be…" I started and Demi just looked at me so thankfully as Joe stepped forward annoyed,

"What about Miley Nick? What about her?" He hissed.

I shrugged shifting my weight looking to see dad's raised eyebrows,

"As I just said I'm not married so-"

"But you love her, she loves you...it's just the same."

I stared at Joe and shrugged my shoulders, "I love Frankie too."

"So do I and that's why-"

"I'm doing it and that's that."

I quickly pushed past them throwing open Frankie's door in attempt to get away from the argument. I'd made my choice and they would live with it. I smiled at my little brother who let his eyes slide up from his Nintendo only to continue playing it as I took my seat beside his bed.

"So if I heard right just then, your giving me a kidney." He announced,

"Something like that."

Frankie suddenly turned the Nintendo off and looked at me staring at the door, which had swung closed, "You know Nick you don't have to give me a kidney." He stated seriously letting his eyes travel back over to me, "I'm not scared of dying, I was but not anymore. I don't want anything to happen to you because of me or anyone to get physically hurt just because of me…"

I just stared at him shaking my head,

"Don't even think like that, I'm giving you the kidney."

"But-"

The door opened as the hunched, depressed group put a smile on their faces walking in all happy. Frankie could see through all of it, he always had but yet we all played the same little game trying to pretend like everything was sunshine and rainbows. Mom sat down closest to Frankie taking his hand giving a small smile,

"So did the doctor tell you-"

"Uhuh, and I heard your little argument outside. I may be dying but I can still hear perfectly fine." He announced giving mom a smirk but her fake expression just dropped at the mention of death. "But it's all good because Nick, my new favorite brother is giving me a kidney, so hey I might be around for a little bit longer to deal with all you annoying people."

I couldn't help but smile as Joe gave a chuckle,

"Okay enough about kidney's and death, let's talk about something happy."

"How did your revelation go with Miley?" Frankie asked looking at me,

I instantly felt dad's gaze on me and everyone became even more awkward, "Frank I said happy not something that would make everyone even more tense, but I am interested so how did it go Nick? By your present mood I would either assume it went really badly or really well." Joe announced and I rolled my eyes leaning back thinking about Miley.

"Well…it went great I suppose."

"So you told her who we are?" Mom asked looking at me intrigued.

"Yeah I did."

"Was she impressed?" Dad asked,

Everyone just stared at me and I knew this answer was important, I shook my head, "Well she was but it was more the shock when she saw my house. Miles spent most of the time repeating the same sentence about how she was just florist, and over all I have a feeling she wasn't really liking the whole rich aspect of me but by the end of the night she'd settled down a bit." I responded trying to keep my answer very precise and detailed,

"Good." Dad muttered, "If she'd been happy I would have suspected she already knew, being shocked means that she didn't expect it and her not appreciating your wealth, well that's rude." I frowned rolling my eyes, I didn't mean it like that but I wasn't going to correct him. "So when are we meeting her?"

"Well…soonish…"

"How about the charity gala?" Danielle suggested,

I instantly just shook my head, "No, no way! I'm not bringing her to our freakin gala that has literally everyone rich in the neighborhood. No just no. Plus it's next week and…that's hardly enough time." I stated seriously and mom glared at me,

"Why not? Girls love to get dressed up I'm sure-"

"It's not her scene mom."

"What is her scene?" Dad asked interested.

I let out a huff annoyed at Dani for suggesting it, "Look Miley isn't the type who wears a full length ball gown on a casual basis, she's a normal regular person. I don't want her to feel intimidated by everyone looking down on her like most of you are doing right now." I responded and I saw Frankie smiling at the argument he'd caused,

"She's coming. Demi will take her shopping."

"I will?"

"Yes you will, Danielle too. I want to present this new girl." Mom announced.

My mouth opened to retaliate but what was the point?

"Look I'll ask her but-"

"Fantastic!"

* * *

**A/N: **Yo people now this A/N is going to be longish so get ready. Firstly thanks for the reviews they were awesome. Secondly I just want to say that if you are reading Team M's story wake up calls (How freakin awesome is it, and I think you should all go attack her if she doesn't update on Sunday), I didn't intentionally steal the whole transplant idea I actually had it written down then she wrote the chapter I almost died anyway...she gave me her permission so yeah :P And that's it! Have a great weekend/ long weekend if you live in Australia! :D 


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Miley.**

"Tulips."

"Daisies."

"Gardenia?"

"Lilacs, I want lilacs."

"I want this bunch?"

I quickly rushed around the packed florist, dodging people every second. I felt like I'd been running a marathon all morning from the amount of people we'd had in through the front doors. Tomorrow was some sort of celebration day for the Chinese religion and we'd had an influx of people wanting particular, unique and regular flowers to the point where we hardly had enough left. I snatched a bunch of red tulips and paced back over to the counter glaring at Noah who was taking her time on the register,

"Twelve dollars." Noah stated as I pushed her out of the way, "Bitch."

I glared at my little sister annoyed, she was really pissing me off today.

"Bitch coming from you is practically a compliment,"

"What about gold digger?"

My mouth dropped as Brandi stepped in-between us,

"Stop it now, both of you."

I huffed and quickly typed up the amount and took the money from the woman handing the flowers over with a smile, before checking the time…shit there should have been delivery five minutes ago. I turned and quickly rushed jumping over a fallen ceramic vase dashing into the backroom to see no new flowers. I returned to the hallway and opened the back door just as the van pulled up. Perfect timing.

"Moring miss Miley, into the backroom like normal?"

I smiled and nodded at one of our regular deliverers.

"Yes, thank you so much! Today is chaotic."

He chuckled nodding, "Yeah I noticed…"

I turned heading back into the hallway leaving the door open for the guy as I returned to the shop front. I leaned over picking up the fallen vase as I felt someone grab my ass and I shot up in fright whamming into the wall. I instantly spun around ready to scream at the creep only to see Nick as I grinned and he looked at me apologetic,

"Sorry babe," He whispered, "You okay,"

"Nothing a kiss couldn't fix,"

I smiled and leaned forward as he stepped back and I heard an awkward cough, I turned to see an elegantly dressed woman beside him a huge smile across her face staring at me. Nick gritted his teeth as I frowned, okay who was she? "Miley I wanted to give you the heads up, but…well I got busy and forgot. My family have requested that you come to dinner with us on the weekend." Nick announced and nodded to the woman, "This is Danielle, Kevin's wife."

"Oh, okay…Hi I'm Miley." I stated smiling,

I awkwardly offered my hand unsure of how rich people greeted each other, Danielle didn't seem fazed though and took my hand grinning, "Oh I know, we've heard so much about you, almost too much actually. It's good to finally put a face to the name, I'm sorry I didn't remember you from making the arrangement for my wedding, the flowers were beautiful."

"Thank you." I replied carefully,

Nick slung his hand around my waist kissing the side of my head,

"So...she's kind of here to take you shopping."

"Shopping?" I asked confused staring at Nick.

"He didn't tell you anything did he?"

I looked at Danielle shaking my head as she raised her eyebrows at Nick. A squeal suddenly sounded and I caught a glimpse of a familiar face, which instantly pulled me into a huge hug, I just stood their mouth open staring at the girl hugging me. I didn't know her, did I? Nick pulled her off me glaring at the girl, who just grinned.

"Miley, I'm Demi we met the other day, sorry we were kind of stalking you." She announced staring at me as I just nodded, right yeah I remember her and her husband who asked me out on a date, "But it's all good now because you are coming to the gala on Saturday which is going to be awesome! You are going to have-"

"Gala?"

I turned looking at Nick who shrugged giving a weak smile, "Surprise?"

I titled my head and smiled looking at the girls,

"Can you excuse us for one moment." I stated calmly which became a hiss by the end. I grabbed Nick dragging him into the back room slamming the door staring at my boyfriend who instantly looked for another escape, "A GALA?"

"I'm sorry it's just-"

"A GALA? You want me to attend one of your rich, upper class gala's."

"Actually it's the Gray family cancer gala and I said no but my mom was persistent and I didn't know how to break it to you…" He stated seriously and I groaned slamming my fist against my head, I could not go to some rich snobby gala, I was a freakin florist. I hit myself again as Nick grabbed my hand,

"Okay don't do that, you'll hurt your pretty face."

"Should I hurt yours instead?"

Nick instantly shook his head moving his hand to my cheek,

"Look it'll be fine, everyone wants to meet you and-"

"At a gala, a gala? Oh my god." I hissed.

"Look it's not that bad, only about six hundred people which-"

"_Six hundred people_?"

"I'm not making this any better am I?"

I slammed my fist into his chest, "No, no your not! Nick oh my god why didn't you tell me? I don't have enough money to even afford a dress suitable for a charity gala! I can't believe you've dropped this on me three days before the event, I'd have to get hair, make up and-"

"That's why they are here, Dani and Demi are taking you dress shopping."

"Oh great, terrific, where are we going Luis Vuitton then Versace?"

Nick shook his head giving a small smile, "Chanel first actually."

I groaned stepping away trying to work out how I could get some money but my mind was completely blank, Nick wrapped his arm around me pulling me back as I looked up. "And Miley…money isn't an issue okay, don't worry about it. The girls are getting there make up and hair done with you in the afternoon. I will pay for everything, it's the least I can do for dropping this on you three days before it is actually happening…" He announced and I shook my head,

"Nick I can't take your money, no that's-"

"It's just money Miley, your happiness is more important."

I groaned staring at him, "Why are you so charming? I'm struggling to stay mad at you right now…do you think I could have a finishing course in three days? I don't think my language skills are adequate. Can you imagine the look I get when I tell some rich woman I'm a florist!" I hissed at him and Nick just laughed wrapping his arm around me,

"Who cares what they think?"

"_I do_!"

"Then lie."

"I can't lie!" I stated frustrated.

Nick smiled looking at me, "Then don't."

"Fine I'll go to your stupid gala, but I'm picking the most expensive dress as punishment. Then again a million dollar dress wouldn't even put a dint in your bank account. I don't think I've ever even been into Chanel." I announced and Nick laughed kissing the side of my head,

"You'll love it, it's every girls dream."

"Not mine."

"Well bad luck, just have some fun."

I groaned as Nick pulled me into a kiss and I instantly remembered why I was sticking around. I wrapped my arms around his neck running one of them through his curls as he kept a tight grip on my waist. I smiled against his mouth, I was going to a gala like a fairy tale princess with her very cashed up Prince. Inside of me I couldn't help but doubt myself though, I wasn't rich I never had been yet here I was out of my league completely in love with a billionaire. Nick finally pulled away staring into my eyes,

"You're upset." He whispered.

I shook my head giving a weak smile, "I'm worried."

"Don't be, they'll love you."

"Sure, so it's Danielle and Demi right?"

"Yep."

"Okay shopping time then." I stated with my girlish voice.

Nick laughed and opened the door pulling me out as we were faced with both stunning looking girls as I grinned, "Looks like we're going shopping then!" I announced and they both instantly grinned. "Your not coming Nick are you?"

He shook his head laughing, "No way."

"Damn I wanted to punish you for this."

"I have to work and pay off the expensive dress you're going to be wearing."

"And shoes." Demi added.

"And handbag, plus accessories." I continued staring at Nick who smiled at me, "I think maybe that's punishment enough? Have fun at work." Nick smiled and kissed the top of my head,

"Love you." He whispered as I smiled,

"Love you too."

"Awww…okay let's go." Demi stated, "It's shopping time."

**Nick.**

"So you haven't told her?"

"Is that a wise decision Nick?" Kevin asked seriously,

I shrugged my shoulders walking towards Frankie's hospital room, he'd been having dialysis today to try and keep his kidneys running, but that wouldn't help in the long run. I had chosen not to tell Miley just yet about my upcoming operation like the gala ball I was hoping to drop it on her at the last minute. I knew she'd be pissed, she might even leave me, but right now I had to wrap my brain around it before I told her.

"Have you heard from any of the girls?" I asked.

"No." The both stated.

"I hope everything went okay…"

"I'm sure it did."

We got to the door and I opened it as I heard laughing,

"SNAP!"

I smiled walking in to see Frankie with a determined look across his face and Miley across from him looking devastated, the door closed and she spun her head grinning at me. Demi cut me off and threw herself onto Joe as I stepped around the couple going over to my girlfriend,

"Hey beautiful, what's with the face?" I asked kissing her head,

"Your little brother is beating me in snap. Snap Nick? It doesn't even require skill and yet I haven't won a single game." She hissed glaring at Frankie who just laughed moving over and grabbing her hand rubbing it as she looked at me smiling, "I missed you."

"I missed you too."

I noticed Kevin awkwardly standing alongside us as I motioned to him,

"Miley, Kevin…Kevin, Miley."

Miley smiled at him, "Nice to meet you Kevin."

"Yeah you too Miley, heard a lot about you."

"So I keep being told."

"Miley purchased a sexy as dress." Demi announced smiling,

Miley instantly shook her head, "It's not sexy, it's conservative-"

"It's see through."

"White is not see through Demetria." Miley announced.

"Same thing, it clings to every little bit of curve in her body."

"Okay stop you'll ruin it for the night," Danielle announced glaring at the what appeared two friends who were bickering, Dani leaned over me smiling, "We could have put her in a sack and she would have looked good in it, Miley has a very perfect figure. Oh and the two of them clicked very quickly, it kind of felt like I was the third wheel."

"You were not the third wheel." Demi announced.

"Was I talking to you?"

"No you were talking about me, which means I can have input."

Danielle rolled her eyes and moved away as I leaned on Miley's chair and she instantly stood up for me offering it. I just laughed surprised, "Did you just see that woman?" Joe stated as I looked over at Demi lounging back, "She offered him a chair, why don't you offer me a chair?"

"Because I don't live in the eighteen hundreds honey."

I sat down on the chair and then pulled Miley onto my lap as she giggled looking at me and I saw a disgusted expression cross Frankie's face, "I forgot to tell you?" Miley whispered in my ear, "Frankie has decided that if we break up I'm marrying him, so looks like my future is planned out."

I turned to my little brother raising my eyebrows, "Really? She's mine Frankie."

"Not for long…"

"She's too old for you."

"Age is just a number Nick."

"That number makes it illegal." I retorted,

Frankie just rolled his eyes as I kissed Miley's cheek and she smiled looking at me, "I think I made a new friend today…or two new friends." She whispered and I smiled, that was good I knew how much friends meant to girls. "For rich snobby private school kids they are both actually kind of normal,"

"You missed bitchy." Demi added.

Miley turned laughing, "Oh yeah, my bad."

"So you had fun?"

"I did,"

"You spent a lot?"

She looked at me uneasily and nodded, "I think I spent more money today on a dress then I've spent on clothes my entire life, I'm sorry but they demanded I get this particular dress and…" She whispered ending with shrug and I smiled looking up at her,

"Don't be sorry, what's money if you can't spend it?"

Miley leaned back on me as I held her hand,

"What are you doing tonight?"

"Nothing, staying here…"

Miley turned and looked at me smiling, "Well can I…can I stay over at your house?" She whispered and I looked at her intrigued, "Not like that Nick, I just I…I want to spend a night with you just the two of us to make sure you don't snore or do anything weird."

"In that case no." I responded and she frowned, "I snore."

"You do?"

"Badly."

"I don't believe you."

"Good, you're learning my sense of humor, I'd love for you to have a sleep over at my house tonight." I replied kissing her nose as she giggled and I turned noticing both Demi and Joe were staring at me with the same knowing look, I rolled my eyes turning back to Frankie who was talking to Kevin.

Well that was a huge leap forward.

"I really want to see you before the gala babe." Frankie announced turning to look at my girlfriend, "I want to see this white dress on you…"

Miley laughed and looked at me, "Maybe we'll drop in before?"

"Not a chance."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want my little brother perving on you."

"Oh come on Nick, I am dying."

Miley's smile instantly dropped staring at Frankie; I saw the look of regret come to his face we were used to his jokes, Miley wasn't. I kissed the side of her head and she let a small smile come back, "Well I'll make sure you at least get some form of photo from it, is that any good?"

"Oh yeah that would be perfect."

Miley yawned as I pushed myself and she let out a groan, "What are you-"

"We're going home guys, see you two tomorrow."

"Home already?" Frankie complained,

"Yeah buddy Miley's tired from her busy day."

"So you two are going home together?" Kevin asked staring at the two of us and I nodded, "To your house tonight, both of you sleeping in the same bed?" I rolled my eyes as Frankie instantly looked at us absolutely disgusted and I let out a sigh,

"Yes we are, but not like_ that_ Kevin."

"You sure?" Dani asked smirking at Miley.

"Oh trust me he isn't getting anything."

I smiled as I pushed Miley towards the door, "Bye guys."

"Bye, have a good night Miley. Lucky you're wearing a lacy bra..." Demi yelled giving a laugh.

Miley spun around looking over my shoulder, "Shut it,"

"Bye Miley."

"Bye."

I pushed Miley out as we slammed the door and I looked at her,

"When you said we weren't doing anything tonight did you-"

"Don't finish that sentence, we aren't doing anything."

"Is kissing anything?"

She smiled and slapped me. "Kissing is always an exception,"

"What about-"

"No Nick." She responded, "Not yet."

I wrapped my arm around her waist smiling, so we would wait.

* * *

**A/N- **Why hello fine people, no I haven't forgotten you, I just got a little distracted. Anyway I SAW MILEY's CONCERT! Oh my god it was so good and I just stared in awe the entire time. For those of you who haven't been lucky enough to see her perform I hope you do because it was so good, I will never ever forget it. Although got home really late then had to rock up to school in the morning oh and forgot to take my eyeliner off...need more be said about my appearance yesterday :S Any who it was awesome!

I want your opinion is it wrong for me as a Niley fan to adore Miam? Like obsessively haha?

Irrelevant but anyway have a great weekend xxx


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen.**

**Nick.**

I smiled at our position in my bed,

It had been tense at first our bodies not even touching not even our fingers, but soon the gap between us started to close. Our make out session brought us together and after a few awkward giggles from Miley our bodies had entwined amongst the sheets together, the barrier between us gone. It was different for me, the only other girl I'd ever slept with was Selena, but now I had a peacefully sleeping Miley on the pillow beside me sprawled out her hand resting on my chest.

Nothing had happened, I wanted it to but after my previous first time experiences I decided to wait for the right moment. After all another unexpected pregnancy was the last thing I needed. I leaned over kissing Miley's head as she let out a small murmur rolling over,

"Miley…wakey, wakey you have work."

She groaned moving her hand down my chest, "No work, I don't want to go."

"We both have too…"

"Noooo."

She opened one eye staring at me, "Good morning Miley."

"Hmmm." She muttered closing it and moved over towards me wearing an oversized t-shirt of mine, "I want to stay here." She cuddled up as I wrapped my arm around her giving a chuckle, "Why can't we both call in sick or something? I want to stay here with you all day. I don't want to move from this bed and instead just cuddle."

"You know work would fall apart without our presence."

Miley snorted nodding in agreement, "It would."

She opened both her eyes groaning, "If you're lucky I might make you breakfast?" I whispered kissing her cheek as she stared at me wanting more, "And coffee?" She thought about it and then finally nodded.

"Deal. I need a shower."

"Bathroom that way, I'll go make breakfast."

Miley smiled leaning up and kissing me gently on the lips pulling away biting her lip staring into my eyes, "You know I think I could get used to this…" She announced falling back onto the bed staring up at the ceiling, "Having a boyfriend who cooks food and not cocaine." I instantly frowned at her as she groaned. I could just see the underlying worry of Liam's return. "He always made it in the morning…"

"Good to know." I responded kissing her again,

She nodded moving her hand up to my cheek, "Have you ever done…"

I looked at her and nodded, "I have, I smoked weed once back in high school."

"That's normal."

"No it's not,"

"Oh that's right you went to prestigious private school, wow you must have been _such_ a rebel. Smoking weed, wow…" Miley stated taunting me and I glared at her. "If only you'd grown up in the state school system, half the grade was doing weed at mine, the rest were either pregnant or smart."

"Are you picking on my wealth?"

"Yep, pretty much." She whispered smiling, running her fingers through my hair.

"What group were you in?"

"What?"

"At school, where did you fit in?" I questioned looking at her,

"Before or after I dropped out?"

"Both."

Miley smiled and leaned in giving me a kiss, "Isn't it obvious?"

"I want you to say it."

"I was a stoner okay." She whispered seriously looking embarrassed, I didn't care, she'd already told me everything I needed to know. "I did every drug I could find before I dropped out but when I came back well, let's just say I wasn't pregnant nor was I smoking weed which meant I suppose I was in the smart category." I looked at her interested never once had she mentioned being smart.

"You got into college right?"

"I did."

"Which one?"

Miley looked uneasy and pointed at the bathroom, "Through there right?"

She went to stand up as I grabbed her, "Come on tell me, even if it was some crappy one I've never even heard of. I don't care Miley, I want to know more about you, actually I want to know everything about my girlfriend." I whispered and she laughed sitting beside me as Miles turned leaning towards me.

"Don't judge me."

"I won't, just tell…"

"I got a full scholarship to Colombia and Yale, and...Brown."

I stared at her then it hit me and my mouth dropped as Miley frowned, "You got into Ivy league schools? Wait there isn't any other Yale, Brown or Colombia's right?" I hissed and Miley shrugged nodding like it meant absolutely nothing,

"I suppose when I said smart I meant in the top five per cent of the country for my age." She whispered completely blowing it off just by her tone, my mouth was just open oh my god she was smarter then me and I hadn't even realized because she was completely…_like me_.

I closed my mouth thinking about it, I'd hidden my wealth she'd been surprised and now that she'd dropped the "I'm actually a smarter then you think" I was completely bewildered because neither of us seemed the type. We were our own type, we didn't fit into the stereotype and we never would. Miley looked at me worried as I just laughed pulling her into a hug,

"Wow now you're my super smart florist girlfriend, wait you didn't go to-"

"I went to Colombia, I hated it, I just…I like being a florist." She whispered in my ear. "But no one seems to understand that."

I let her go and nodded, "I do okay. It changes nothing."

Miley smiled as I sat up, "Good it shouldn't."

It had changed something in me a little, but it was in a good way not a bad one.

"Although if you're worried about fitting in at the gala, you could always throw that sentence in…" I announced and Miley just stared at me shaking her head, "Oh come on why not? I'm sure they'd be impressed don't let them in on the fact you dropped out, or you could tell them that you were far too superior for their lack of educational needs to suit you."

Miley just laughed slapping me, "Stop trying to sound smart it isn't working…"

"What? Me? _Trying_ to be smart? I am smart."

"Sure you are baby." Miley stated ruffling my hair.

"I don't like you mocking me."

"I'm not mocking you."

"You are."

"I'm telling the truth," She whispered,

I raised my eyebrows and in one swift movement pounced throwing her back against the bed as she screamed pushing me away, I leaned down and captured her lips in a kiss while Miley laughed against me. I leaned down on her body kissing her patiently as I couldn't help let my hands start to wander and Miley's giggles stopped and her full concentration turned to me as I ran my hands up across her flat stomach pushing up the t-shirt. Miley's hand slipped up my shirt not wanting to be left out as I reached just under her breasts and stopped pulling away.

Miley frowned as I leaned down and kissed her gently,

"Work."

"Right, way to kill the mood Nick." She whispered giving me a weak smile.

"Sorry but we have to leave." I stated as she stared at me and I shrugged, "What?"

"I can't leave…"

"Why not?"

"Because you have me pinned against the bed."

I smiled giving a laugh as I wrapped my arms around her and flipped our bodies so now she was on top. Miley laughed but didn't move running her fingers through my curls twisting them in her fingers teasingly as I glanced at the clock pissed off that I had to leave.

"Could we be a little late to work?"

"I think we could…"

"Good."

Miley hovered over me before leaning over and kissing me gently,

"Let's have some fun then, shall we?"

"I like the sound of that."

**Miley.**

I sat in the back room scribbling down orders for the next month, we had twenty weddings, fourteen birthdays and five anniversaries to prepare flowers for. I sighed thinking about the heavy workload all four of us were going to have on our shoulders in the upcoming weeks, and the lack of time I was going to be able to spend with Nick just lowered my mood significantly.

I suddenly heard loud shouting from the front, obviously Noah had either broken up with her boyfriend or she'd failed yet another English essay. I ignored the yelling and continued writing down the flower's we needed but the raised voices began to grow from one to two and my intrigue started to kick in.

"I SAID GET OUT!"

"You aren't welcome here, not after what you did."

"She isn't even here!"

I frowned staring out the door as the shouting continued.

Then the fireworks went off, or more ticking time bombs. My eyes widened scared. Oh god. _He_ was here. It had to be Liam.

I jumped up and flew out of the room rushing down the hallway freezing. I gazed at my reflection and began fixing my hair then stopped what was I doing? I shook my head annoyed at my inner need to be perfect for him as my sister's continued to yell and I peeked out to see them forming a wall blocking the individual from my sight. I could however see his shoes…reeboks the normal, his favorite. I bit my lip nervous what was I supposed to do?

Stand back? Or fight? Was it even him?

"She doesn't want to see you Liam!" Noah yelled.

Question answered. Instantly my stomach turned and I felt sick with fear, I didn't know if he was here and back to his old devious ways or had prison actually changed him like Mandy said?

"I just want-"

"You screwed around with her Liam like a puppet, look she's happy now because of you she almost died if you love her then just leave all of us alone." Brandi yelled as I leaned back on the wall deciding to be a wimp and just listen in on what they were saying instead of facing him. I knew if I saw him I'd say something I'd regret when my sister's were saying what I should be.

"Brandi come on I-"

"No, don't you dare say my name, you scared the hell out of her when you sent those flowers do you know how worried she was? Look just leave for god sake." Brandi hissed and I stared down embarrassed I was so emotionally confused in one way I felt honored he had come here to see me, but at the same time I knew Liam wasn't good for me, he never had been.

"I was just kidding Brandi the flowers were a joke, look jail helped me-"

"I don't care, you have scarred her permanently."

"Please just tell her that I dropped by."

"No we won't." Em hissed, "We won't tell her you were here."

"But-"

"Liam please she has a boyfriend and is happy for the first time in a very long time, don't ruin this for her." Brandi pleaded as I closed my eyes, why did she have to mention I had a boyfriend? Liam fell silent as I opened my eyes completely unnerved.

"A _boyfriend_?"

"Yeah Liam, a boyfriend, the first real one since you. She loves him and I don't want you pulling her back in, she…god I don't want to say this but she has feelings for you that won't disappear. This guy though he's perfect for her and if you even speak to her I will personally go and file an intervention order against you for stalking." Brandi hissed annoyed and I leaned over gazed to see my sister's had formed a gap now and sure enough there he was.

Low hanging Levi's, a tight t-shirt showing his toned body and the normal blonde shaggy hair made me instantly understand why I had fallen for Liam's looks and charm. His blue eyes gazed at my two older sister's pleadingly then turned towards Noah only to stop…His eyes pinpointed me and locking with mine. I frowned stepping away back to hiding like always.

"Fine, fine I'll leave happy?"

"Yes go."

I listened and heard his footsteps walk across the floorboards and then the door slam, I heard Brandi give a sigh as I bit my lip. "Go see if she heard any of that Noah and if she did don't let her go after him or leave. Oh and if she's pretending she didn't hear anything get me," Brandi demanded as I instantly jolted into action rushing into the backroom.

I threw myself back down on the seat grabbing my Ipod and hastily pushed the headphones in pressing play as the thumping music filled my senses. I looked down picking my pen up just as I noticed Noah's uniformed figure appear in my peripherals. I made no acknowledgement to her presence instead tapping the pen against the desk staring over the final order making sure the figure was correct,

Suddenly the headphone was ripped from my ear as I jumped back in fright,

"Miley!" Noah yelled as I turned staring at her,

"WHAT?"

Noah stared at for a moment just watching analyzing my face and I frowned, "Why are you staring at me, I'm trying to get this done scram or I'll tell Brandi where you were last night." I stated and she instantly stared at me her mouth dropping a little displaying her typical "bitch" posture.

"Whore."

"Slut."

"Bitch"

"Trash-"

"Miley, Noah stop fighting." Brandi yelled from the front room.

Noah just rolled her eyes over dramatically before walking out slamming the door in her departure. I picked up my pen but couldn't will myself to check over anything, my mind kept picturing his face stuck in my memory like a solid rock in the way of my path. I couldn't escape Liam, I'd tried to but I couldn't. I sighed twirling my pen across my spare page absently drawing lines concerned over whether Liam would end up coming back or not.

I finally forced myself back to work as the hours ticked on, finally the door opened and I looked up to see Emily with Noah packed to leave. "See you tomorrow Miles, don't work too hard okay? Love you!" She stated as Noah didn't even glimpse in my direction,

"Bye guys." I whispered vaguely,

They disappeared and I stared down at the sheet only to hear a sigh,

"You okay?"

I looked up at my eldest sister and nodded as he eyes watched me intently and I shrugged, "Just tired…" I whispered simply and Brandi gave a smile walking in and sitting beside me, by her appearance and bag she was just about to leave as well, fantastic more alone time to contemplate my thoughts.

"I noticed you know…"

I frowned nervous, shit I didn't want to talk about Liam.

"Your clothes."

"My clothes?"

"Are the same as yesterdays." She whispered.

I instantly blushed staring down and she gave a laugh, "It's hard to think of you growing up and having a boyfriend, you were so little and naïve before you disappeared and I suppose we missed a lot of your experimentations with boys or were too ignorant to realize the truth. Mom most likely gave you the speech about being careful but I just want to-"

I groaned staring at Brandi shaking my head, "Look I know the outcomes of sex I'm not a kid, plus…I didn't do anything with Nick, I spent a night as his house doing nothing but g rated stuff. I just wanted to be close to him, I get lonely being alone in my apartment, sure I chose to leave home but…I have someone who I can be with now." I whispered and looked at her as she smiled,

"And to think a couple of years ago we thought we'd get a call telling us you'd ended up murdered someplace." She whispered kissing the side of my head as I frowned, "And now look, a young wise intelligent woman who thinks for herself, a big change I think. Look I know Liam's out of jail but Miley please make sure you don't fall for his charm again, Nick's everything good and perfect for you."

"I know that."

"Good, if Liam speaks to you or finds you tell me okay?"

"Okay." I whispered as she stood up.

"Don't stay late."

"I won't."

Brandi gave one last smile before slowly disappearing out the door, as soon as I heard the back door close I let out a sigh sitting there now alone. Finally I decided there was no point remaining here and collected my belongings leaving the rest of the ordering for tomorrow, I headed to the back door only to see a small note on the floor with a phone number on it. I leaned down picking it up realizing Noah or someone had dropped it on their departure.

I flipped it over and instantly sighed, fuck.

_You're still beautiful Miley and you haven't changed, but I have._

_I know you saw me, and I want you to know it's up to you whether we speak or not, my number is on the other side if you ever want to talk about anything. It was good to hear you're happy. _

_Liam._

I stared at it for a moment and I knew I should throw it out, but I couldn't. I slipped it inside my pocket, keeping it wasn't a crime, was it?

* * *

**A/N: **Yo people, how are you all? Okay just a heads up I know most likely all schools don't have a pregnant, smart and stone group but just go with it, haha :P Anyway have a good week :)


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen.**

**Nick.**

"Next week on the Thursday."

I nodded keeping a straight face, okay that was a lot sooner then I expected. I stood in my parents house all dressed out in a new tuxedo excited about tonight only to get this phone call. I'd have one less organ by this time next week. I leaned on the wall questioning my inner courage, which now was completely depleted. Honestly I was scared witless about the surgery, but I had to do this for Frankie, it was his last shot at a full life.

"Okay thanks doc, so appointment is on-"

"Tuesday just to make sure everything is clear."

"Right okay."

"Talk to you soon Nick."

"Yeah bye."

I let my arms drop defeated as I sucked in a breath. I had to do it. I put a smile on my face and walked back into the room where all my brothers, minus the youngest, along with dad and mom stood making the final adjustments to their attire. I glanced at Joe who was staring unimpressed at his purple tie shaking his head in complete resentment to it's proximity to his body.

"I hate purple."

"Joe it's-"

"I know it matches Demi's dress but why did I have no say in it?"

"Because…" Dad stated looking at him, "Demi is a woman like your mother, who makes decisions forcefully." I saw him glance down at his green tie unimpressed as well and I looked at my red one, it supposedly matched Miley's purse and honestly it didn't really worry me.

"Excuse me?" Mom stated insulted.

"It was a compliment Denise, you are a strong woman."

"You sure about that? It sounded like an insult to me."

Dad just smiled at her and she rolled her eyes. Mom had been asked to get ready with the girls but had chosen to remain with us out of worry we would all turn up unsuitable to the occasion, plus this way she could keep a stern eye on all of us.

"Who was on the phone?" Kevin asked giving me a smile,

"Oh…" I muttered shrugging, "Just the doctor going over last minute details."

"Good, I told all the ladies at the country club yesterday and they think you are just so brave Nicholas," Mom announced but I could see the worry in her eyes, "We are all very proud of you for making the decision," I nodded as I saw dad just staring at me, and I frowned.

"Country club?"

"Yes you know my friends at the-"

"I know them mom, but are they coming tonight?" I questioned,

"Of course they are it's our-"

"Shit-"

"Language Nick." Mom hissed annoyed.

"I haven't told Miley."

"WHAT?" My two brothers yelled and I groaned,

Mom and dad both just gave me a dumb founded look which clearly meant "why not?" I sighed pressing my palm against my forehead. "Okay I just need to make sure she doesn't talk to them right? Please tell me you haven't told anyone else I'm going into surgery next week?" I asked and instantly my brother's looked away and to my surprise dad, oh fantastic, knowing them they'd most likely told every single person we knew including the mailman.

"Nick honey maybe you should tell her tonight?" Mom suggested wisely,

I instantly shook my head, "No, no way, I barely convinced her to come tonight."

"Well…"

"I'll tell her tomorrow, right are we ready to leave?" I announced changing the topic not wanting to think about the surgery right now. They all just stared at me blankly as dad finally gave a nod.

I headed for the door pacing quickly, every step I made I tried to think of some how to easily break the news to Miley but so far I couldn't come up with anything. I looked at the limo in the driveway ready to disembark to Kevin and Danielle's house where all the women of the family were, including my beautiful girlfriend, who had been very excited this morning when I talked to her on the phone. I still couldn't tell if she was being sarcastic or real to me though. The driver opened the door and mom climbed in first then the rest of the family before I finally got in last.

"So it's Miley right?" Dad asked seriously staring at me.

Serious? He couldn't even remember her name? We'd just talked about Miles!

"Yes, her name is Miley."

"Right."

I saw him frowning and turned looking out the window as mom gave me a weak smile shaking her head at dad. I sighed annoyed, god this was going to be a long night. The limo began to move and we headed off to Kevin's house as mom found the champagne forcing us all to have a glass before we even got there.

"Guess who called me today." Mom stated cheerfully sipping on her drink five minutes later as we all shrugged none of us really caring, "Little Lucy, she wanted to ask me if she could come over this Monday because Selena is working." The second she said Lucy and Selena my fury started to rise.

"What…?"

"Lucy called-"

"She didn't even offer for me to take care of her," I spat insulted, "Bitch."

"Nick maybe Lucy got to choose who…" Joe started but I turned and just glared at my brother,

He instantly closed his mouth taking a mouthful of champagne instead as I turned back to mom staring at me apologetic.

"Nick I'm sure she means nothing by it, after all we haven't seen her in such a long time. I'm thinking about taking her to the zoo…" Mom announced and she looked at dad who just stared, "You should come Paul? We haven't spent any quality time with Luce in such a long time."

"No…not since Nick broke up with Selena." Dad remarked harshly.

"What's with the tone?" I hissed.

"Nothing,"

"Sounds like it."

"Look Selena is a lovely girl, she has a good family, bright future and I just don't understand why you would down grade to-"

"Okay seriously what's your problem?" I yelled at him pissed off now, "Look I'm sorry I'm not in love with her anymore, I'm sorry we had unprotected sex and you got stuck with a grandchild out of wedlock to ruin your image. I just can't understand you though, what else have I done wrong?" Dad just turned and stared at me completely unfazed by my outbreak and just raised his glass,

"You didn't tell us _she'd_ been to jail Nick."

My mouth opened as everyone fell silent, "Or that she overdosed on drugs and has been in rehab…" Dad continued as I looked down into my glass sucking in a breath, so this was what it was about? He'd looked into Miley's past and clearly disapproved of my choice in girlfriend. "Oh and that she ran away from home for a year, dropped out of high school and-"

"STOP!" I yelled at him absolutely delirious now. "Just shut up."

"Why?"

"I didn't tell you because the past is the past." I stated staring around at the entire limo annoyed, "Miley has changed whether you want to believe it or not and if you had such a good look at her life you will have seen she got into a bunch of Ivy league schools on a full scholarship proving people do change. You would have also seen that her mom had cancer and was having treatment when Miley chose to run away, when she finally found out her mom died she overdosed."

"Nick we-"

"I'm not finished yet." I yelled at mom staring back to dad.

"Frankie's dying." I hissed staring at him, "All of us are barely coping with the pressure of it and at times don't you want to run away from it? Don't you want to disappear and not have to think about how sick Frankie is? Miley ran away because she couldn't cope, she was a teen who made a mistake like me and I will not judge her on the things she did before I knew her. The Miley I know doesn't drink, doesn't smoke, doesn't do drugs and most importantly doesn't judge a single freakin person. She is way too kind for her own good so if you feel differently well I couldn't give a shit."

I let out a huff looking around, "I love her."

The limo was just deadly silent and dad blankly stared at me as we rolled to a stop. Before any of them spoke I opened the door and climbed out absolutely fuming. I was sick of them judging me, I was sick of them judging every single fucking person who wasn't perfect.

**Miley.**

"Miley get out of the room now!"

"Wait two…minutes." I responded fixing the straps on my heels.

I looked at them amazed, they seemed completely foreign to me, sure I'd worn heels but nothing this eccentric and gorgeous before. I stood up and ran my hand down the dress sucking in a breath. I was nervous it was to be expected I suppose, I was just so worried about what people would think of me. I wanted to appear like they were, rich and perfect.

"MILEY!"

"I'm coming." I replied quickly grabbing my red clutch.

I stepped carefully getting used to the feel of height beneath my feet as I opened the bedroom door to Danielle and Kevin's magnificent home. I looked down the hallway to see Demi leaning against a wall looking unimpressed in her unique dark purple dress. I stepped out and her eyes instantly focused on me.

"OH MY GOD!" She screamed,

I winced at her squeal as the door beside her flew open and Danielle poked her head out terrified by the sound, "Demi what? Is it a spider? A snake? Joe? What's wrong?" Dani hissed as Demi just raised her hand pointing at me.

My eyes widened, oh my god what was wrong with me?

I raised my hand worried to my face as Danielle laughed, "There's nothing on your face, Demi don't freak her out she looks absolutely perfect." Dani stated walking out as I just stared at them, I wasn't perfect I had huge imperfections while both of them…

"You look flawless, both of you." I whispered as Demi frowned,

"Are you kidding me, you're hot! I want to be that skinny."

"No you don't Demi, you are fine." I responded seriously.

A harsh knocking ripped through the house as I looked at the girls and instantly brightened, "The boys are here!" Demi announced.

I smiled staring at Dani's gorgeous dark blue dress as she groaned, "I need to get my purse!"

"Me too."

"I'll go answer the door?" I suggested,

"Sure we'll meet you down their Miles."

I nodded as both girls disappeared and I moved carefully so not to clumsily fall down the stairs, then tiptoed around the rest of the house coming to the front door. I opened it cheerfully, as my smile instantly dropped the second I saw Nick's bright red furious face looking like he was ready to punch someone directly in the face. He instantly opened his mouth but I moved my hand up to his cheek.

"Hey what's wrong?" I whispered worried,

Nick just looked at me up and down moving his hand onto my waist trying to pretend like it was fine, but I wasn't stupid. "You look absolutely beautiful Miley." He whispered kissing the side of my head as I dropped my hand. "And I'm fine okay, I'm better now I'm with you, I love you." I stared at him unsure of how to take his sudden mood change and gave a weak smile.

"I love you too, and you look so handsome but are you-"

"I'm fine."

"You're not." I whispered and he sighed,

"Don't worry about it."

He stared into my eyes as I smiled and nodded reluctantly. Nick pulled me closer to him as I wrapped my arms around his neck and he pulled me into a hug. Nick kissed the top of my head as I wished I could hear inside his head, I wanted to fix what ever was bothering him so badly. A sudden giggle caught my attention and Nick tightened his grip.

"What's funny? We aren't making out." Nick stated a little calmer,

"You two are cute together." Demi replied simply,

Nick let go of me and let out a chuckle but it was fake, the girls didn't care though and quickly stepped down as their husbands came up the driveway looking completely emotionally drained. I turned back to Nick who grabbed my hand and pulled me forcing my body to move, I went to say hello to the guys but Nick blocked me and I was pulled outside the gate confused,

"Nick what is going-"

Nick suddenly turned and leaned down pushing his lips against mine, I just stood there completely bewildered as I pulled away from him and he yet again tried so I stepped away.

"What are you doing?" I asked completely confused,

He just turned and stared away completely oblivious to what I said as I followed his gaze to see the limo…

"Come on lets get in," Nick hissed grabbing my hand,

Yet again he dragged me forward and suddenly I realized I was the pawn in some kind of fight occurring. It didn't take me even two steps to realize what might have happened, and I stopped looking up at Nick who just frowned staring at me really pissed off, but not at me…he was mad at who ever was in the limo.

His parents.

"Nick look if you don't want me to go I completely-"

His expression instantly softened and he released his hand, "Of course I want you to come, I invited you didn't I?" He asked seriously and I nodded as he yanked the door opened and stood back letting me in, I awkwardly just stood there as I gazed inside oh god I was about to meet his parents.

I climbed in and was instantly pulled into a huge hug,

"Miley! Oh my gosh she's gorgeous Paul look at her she is absolutely stunning! Nick did not do you justice come sit next to me!" A bubbly woman stated as I just smiled overwhelmed, that wasn't exactly what I expected.

I finally caught sight of her full appearance, she was just as I imagined. I turned looking towards Nick's father who was gazing at Nick not even acknowledging me as his mom forced me to sit down grinning brightly, "So I'm Denise Nick's mom, we've heard so much about you yet I still feel like I know nothing, so you work as a florist?" She asked grinning as I smiled,

"Yeah I do, my mom owned it and I took over with my sister's. I'm hoping to buy them out one day though so it can just be my business." I responded seriously and she grinned,

Nick's hand slid into mine but I let go unimpressed by his actions deciding I'd much rather speak to his mother then get my boyfriend's mood swings right now. Our conversation continued as the car started and Nick tried once again but I rejected him purposely concentrating on Denise who was such a truly happy person, nothing like my sister's. My eyes kept gazing over though at the man I knew only as the devil, Nick's father looked strict and I just knew I'd been at the centre of an argument before I got in because even Joe and Kevin were giving awkward glances and whispering to their wives. Over all I felt completely out of my league…

The car pulled up and Denise smiled as I took in a deep breath,

"They'll love you Miley just be polite and smile."

The door opened and I glanced at Nick for the first time who looked apologetic. I finally gave in and entwined my fingers with him as Nick got out and helped me carefully out of the car. Instantly I was amazed by the smiling gorgeous people floating around heading towards the doors all looking completely….rich.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-"

"It's fine." I responded smiling,

I stared up at the large expensive ornate building as we walked into the foyer and I instantly felt the eyes on me. I saw the people just plain right staring and whispering to their friend's; I sunk down even more into ground feeling like I had my entire life story boldly stuck on my body. Nick kissed the side of my head and gave me a smile,

"I'll be right back, I'll get you a drink."

"Okay thanks."

Nick disappeared as I stood there and suddenly I heard an awkward cough.

I spun around and gave a smile to a gorgeous woman around my age who looked like a Barbie doll just unpacked from it's ball gown special box. She had two friends behind her as she looked at me up and down her eyes judging my appearance as I looked around awkwardly, where was Nick?

"I'm Selena." She suddenly stated offering her hand,

"Miley."

"Oh I know."

I looked at her nodding, okay then. She suddenly gave a huge smile and nodded over to where my boyfriend was and then turned back to me, "He's my ex, your boyfriend…has he not told you about me?" She questioned, and like that my courage hit ground zero and that was it, she was perfect and rich. "We broke up last year so I thought I'd introduce myself."

"Oh hi yeah, I mean yes I think he has mentioned you."

The girl behind her gave a small dainty laugh as I closed my mouth.

"So you're a florist right?"

"Yes."

She just smirked at her friend's and nodded, "Did Nick buy you that dress?"

I stared at her completely embarrassed.

"Yes."

I turned and caught Nick's eye as they widened and he instantly began heading straight towards us, clearly I wasn't the only one who noticed because Selena suddenly rolled her eyes dramatically.

"Thought so, it's so nice he's dating someone like you, gives him a change from his real and future lifestyle."

"What do you mean?" I asked frowning,

"Oh nothing...anyway I should go it was nice meeting you, hopefully your relationship with Nick lasts, it would be such a scandal if he married someone like you." She announced and gave a smirk turning and walking away as I felt the size of an ant,

Bitch.

I didn't have time to pull a smile onto my face as Nick wrapped his arm around my hips giving a sigh,

"What did she say?"

"Nothing I didn't already know." I responded looking up at him.

He kissed the side of my head as I gave a weak smile, "I'm just going to go freshen up and avoid running into anymore of your ex girlfriend's I'll be back in a bit." Nick just looked at me apologetic but nodded as I stepped away and began walking towards the toilets.

I walked through the crowed carefully and broke through spotting Nick's dad standing there laughing with his friends. I moved hiding behind a pillar, not wanting him to see me, "Oh and I saw Nick's new girl Paul, she's pretty for a hooker. I think she might actually mean something to him you know. Plus she doesn't look that bad, you said she sounded like a working girl he picked up off the street…" I heard a guy say cackling and this time I felt the tears,

I looked to see Paul shaking his head "Nick thinks he loves her, it'll be over soon she's not from our world and will never be accepted into it simple as that. He'll marry Selena like planned when he gets through this stage of picking up random charity cases." He stated giving a laugh.

_Charity case? _That's all I was?

I turned and bolted for the bathroom rushing into a cubicle locking it as tears began to pour down my face. I leaned back knowing this was it, I couldn't do this anymore, no not when he had some other rich girl to be with. I chocked back my tears hearing the door open to giggling women who were laughing hysterically at something. I bit my lip listening, as they turned on taps most likely to fix their already perfect faces and put just an extra layer of powder on it.

"Oh and did you see Nick, how hot is he?"

Great, I couldn't get away from him. I wiped my tears away biting my lip defeated,

"Totally but mom told me that he's giving his kidney to Frankie."

_What the fuck?_

"Yeah mom told me that too, god he's so brave! Poor little Frankie too he's such a little hero." The girl stated and I leaned against the wall feeling myself completely chocking as I covered my mouth tears now streaming again.

He hadn't told me? He hadn't fucking told me?

I felt betrayed and completely destroyed; maybe they were right I didn't belong in this world so why should I even bother trying? The girls left seconds later and I opened my bag pulling out my phone and flicking through the contacts finding the number I'd added last night. I pressed call just wanting to get out of this dress, out of this gala, out of Nick's life.

It rang twice as it connected,

"Liam it's Miley, can you come pick me up?"

* * *

**A/N- **Okay firstly sorry for the delay, but I have a perfectly good reason. Team M. I had this chapter finished last week but was refusing to update until she did, I was trying to use blackmail to get her to post another chapter but well it didn't go well so...Im updating and she isn't much to my disappointed. Everyone harass her :P Thanks for the reviews Love you all to the moon and back :P


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Nick.**

I stared around concerned, okay where the hell was she?

I couldn't help but rise onto my tip toes gazing around the packed foyer, but I just couldn't see my girlfriend anywhere, I knew she went to the toilet but that was a good twenty minutes ago. I'd spoken to heaps of people and right now the only person I wanted to have a conversation with was Miles. I pulled out my phone and flicked through my contacts finding Miley's number and pressed call, I raised it to my ear but the room was just so loud I could barely hear the ringing.

"Nick!"

I turned around hopeful only to see Demi, I instantly sighed as she looked beside and around me. "Where's Miley? We're about go sit down at the table," She stated giving a weak smile and I shrugged my shoulders, listening as it went to voicemail.

"I have no idea."

"What do you mean?" Demi asked as I dropped my hand,

"I have no idea where she is,"

"Really? I'm sure she's just talking to someone Nick."

"No…no she isn't. I have looked everywhere, Miley is no longer in this building, I'm sure, and I haven't got a clue where she would have gone." I hissed annoyed staring around now turning my attention to try and find the cause of my girlfriend's disappearance.

"What about the toilets?" Demi suggested.

"Go check there." I responded pushing my hand through my hair,

"Nick she wouldn't leave, Miles was excited."

"I know,"

Demi smiled and turned walking off as I felt a hand slap me on the back, I spun around to see dad and his work friends all happily smiling beers in their hands. "Here's my boy, we were just talking about you going over to France to buy the winery hopefully." Dad announced and I nodded surprised, wow I was still getting to go after my outburst and the kidney issue.

"Oh yeah, it should be great."

"Great are you kidding me, you'll love it!"

"Taking your girl along with you?"

"Which one?" Dad joked, clearly he was already on the better side of a few drinks, "His new girlfriend, Selena or his daughter?" Dad laughed with the rest of his friends at my expense and I just stood there knowing nothing I said would be remembered tomorrow anyway so why bother fighting it.

"The new one, the pretty hot girl."

"Yeah she's hot Nick, can you introduce us."

"No she's busy at the moment." I responded bluntly.

Honestly I'd rather Miley be missing then hanging out with these rich middle aged men who were willing to do anything to fondle a pretty girl while there wives weren't watching. I looked up and saw Demi walking out of the bathroom moving to Danielle looking worried as she held something up and I instantly frowned and looked back to the guys still laughing away.

"You done her yet?" One of dad's executives asked laughing, "She's a whore right? You picked her up off the street?" I stared at him and realized dad had been talking to them and lying obviously. I turned glaring at my father who just blew it off like the guy had not just insulted my girlfriend.

"Excuse me,"

I didn't give them a chance to respond and hastily walked away disgusted and pissed off, they just all talked about her like she was a freakin second rate homeless person I'd adopted. I walked over to the girls who were talking in hushed tones in the now diminishing foyer.

"She's not there is she?" I asked coming up behind Demi,

Both women spun looking at me as Demi held up a bracelet, I hadn't seen it before but it was clear it meant something. "She was wearing it Nick, there is two doors in the bathroom the other one leads outside and I found the bracelet just in front of it…she most likely forced it open and the bracelet slipped off her hand in the process." Demi informed me as I nodded, which meant… "Nick I think you're right, I don't think Miley is in the building anymore."

"So what? She just left?" Dani asked confused,

"No." I spat shaking my head, "No that bitch told her to leave."

I turned around as Demi grabbed my arm, "Nick who-"

"Selena, who else?"

I pulled away and paced into the huge ballroom absolutely fuming, I spotted her happily smiling on a table alongside ours as I brutally walked towards her. I noticed dad was up on stage now, ready to make a speech, but I couldn't care less about what he had to say, all I cared about was what my bitch of an ex had said to my new girlfriend to make her leave.

"Welcome everybody to our gala ball."

The applause rang out as I reached Selena's table and without a word I harshly grabbed her arm and dragged my ex onto her feet. She stared at me instantly horrified as I felt the need to just scream at her in front of everyone so they could see what a terrible person she was.

"What did you say to Miley?" I spat glaring down at her,

Selena just stared right back, her eyes pinpointing mine, "Let _me_ go."

"No, what the hell did you say to her?"

"I didn't say anything Nick."

"I saw you talking to her."

"I was introducing myself."

"Then why did she get upset?"

"Oh so she went and ran to you because I upset her? What a child." Selena stated giving a small laugh, "Wow she's more weak then I thought, it explains why you wanted to date her though you always liked having control over everything. " I stared at her wishing I could just slap her and put Selena back in her place.

"What did you say?" I yelled dropping my hand,

"Nothing Nick, god what's your problem?"

"She left because of what you fucking said." I yelled loudly,

It was only then that I realized how deadly silent it was, I turned and just stared looking to see over five hundred people just blankly staring at the two of us. At that moment I wanted to just walk up there and snatch the microphone right off dad and give them an introduction to the real Selena, then give them a run down on the fact judging people was wrong. I however took the easier way out and turned back to my ex staring at her as she just smiled,

"You, me, now in the foyer."

"No."

"I wasn't asking, I was telling you."

"Then no." Selena stated sitting down looking up at me, "If Miley took insult to one little comment I made clearly she's more unstable then I thought and will never cope in this type of lifestyle. You do realize every one thinks she's trash Nick, the only thing people have been talking about tonight is not raising money for cancer but your hooker. We all know her past, every single person does! We live in a world where connections are a way of life and Miley isn't a link in it. Face the facts Nick, Miley leaving tonight was the best choice for both of you." I just stared at her completely disgusted beyond believe, how did I ever love a monster like her.

"Well you aren't a link to me either Selena, nor will you ever be again."

She just rolled her eyes and I turned around, dad just stood there staring at me expecting me to apologize in disrupting his speech and sit down but I decided to do the opposite. I looked at everyone giving a huge smile,

"I'm sorry but I'm going to have to leave, have a great night everyone,"

And with that I turned and headed towards the foyer without a second thought.

**Miley.**

The smell of beer and moldy pizza filled my senses as I groaned rolling over,

I felt the fingers around my waist tighten and the scratchy woolen blanket over my body that I was so used to feeling against my old skin. I didn't need to open my eyes to realize that I'd made a huge mistake, Liam hadn't changed he was still intoxicating and I'd fallen for it. I opened my eyes looking across at his sleeping figure and sat up staring around the room I once called _ours_. Liam suddenly let out a groan moving his hand up my bare back tangling his finger amongst my hair.

"Mornin babe." He muttered.

I stared at my body wearing just my bra and underwear feeling embarrassed by my drunken ways. Somewhere in between the eight or so vodka shots I'd done I pulled my dress off and Liam refused to give me clothes to wear claiming he'd rather see me in less then more. I'd agreed. Of course I agreed the second I got my hands on vodka, well there wasn't much I wouldn't do.

I turned staring at him and he sat up scratching his head, "Hangover much?"

"No."

"Of course not, you never have got a hangover in your life lucky thing." I stared down as he gave a sigh, "You do remember last night right?"

"Of course I do."

"Then don't be sad, we didn't do anything. We didn't even kiss."

"You tried to." I responded quietly.

"And you rejected me."

"I know."

We sat in silence for a moment as Liam pulled me closer to him and I leaned on his shoulder, "If you love him as much as I think you do you'll make the right decision Miles. Look love doesn't follow the rules of class divisions, it has it's own rules so just ignore all those people, you have never been one to let them get to you so why now?" Liam asked referring to the blubbering mess I was last night when he picked me up and I rambled for the next five hours.

"Because I was high back then and now I'm…completely sober to everything."

"It doesn't change a thing, high or not you have always been confident." He whispered and I gave a sigh,

"I do love him but-"

"But what?"

"Forever taunted and judged, I can't cope with that Liam my self esteem has never risen to a point where I was completely confident with anything in my life. Hanging out with the upper class makes me feel like I'm a pigeon stuck with a bunch of elegant swans." I announced and Liam just laughed pulling me into a hug as I gave a smile,

"That was the worst example I've ever heard."

"It's the truth, I'm a nobody there are millions like me."

"No." He stated confidently letting go staring straight into my eyes, "There is no one like you Miley, every person in the world is an individual including you. Don't let anyone make you feel like you don't belong because you are perfectly, imperfect." I gave a laugh as he took my hand and I stared up at his gorgeous face giving me a sigh.

"He didn't tell me he was giving his kidney to Frankie."

"And neither would I Miley, it's not something you can just drop on your girlfriend." Liam explained like he'd done last night, "You need the right time to break the news, he would have told you when he thought it was right. Most likely he thought you'd freak out and Nick was most likely right because you are."

"I am, because I'm scared he'll get hurt."

"But what's life without risks."

"A good life." I responded and Liam just laughed.

"No a boring one, Nick is brave and you need to support him."

"How can I do that?" I asked seriously staring at Liam, "How can I be brave for him when I just feel like a complete outsider to his privileged life." Liam took my hand and flicked it over entwining our fingers as I just looked down knowing only I could answer that question.

"Talk to him."

"It'll end in a fight."

"It always does with you." Liam responded.

I glared and he laughed. "It did not…"

"We fought constantly but when we made up well everything was perfect, including the make up sex." He announced staring at me, "When we spoke our issues out loud it hurt but at the same time it made us both change. Look at me now, I like to think that you had some part in my new proactive lifestyle, minus the drinking last night."

"He's going to be pissed I left."

"You had every right to leave, tell him everything you heard last night."

I stared at Liam and climbed out of bed walking around the room towards the small cramped bathroom, one thing I'd never been was nervous about my body in front of Liam he'd already seen all of it. "I can't tell him everything, I heard his dad call me a random girl and that I was just some charity case…let alone his ex girlfriend, Liam if you saw her, oh my god she was perfect."

"What did I just tell you?" Liam stated staring at me,

"That I'm imperfect,"

"No you're perfectly imperfect."

"Right, I'm having a shower I smell like vodka."

"And pizza." Liam added as I slammed the door.

So Liam had changed in some ways, but he still had me under his spell however this time it wasn't in a relationship way, no this time it was in a best friend way. I smiled stripping down knowing things with Liam were different this time, he was no longer the drug dealing boyfriend but a guy trying to gain his respect back from the world judging him much like me. I turned the hot water on and felt the rush of it against my dirty skin thinking of Nick and how worried he'd be, I just had been so upset and hurt I'd run…like I did when I was a teen.

I ran from confrontation it was what I did and that would never change.

Ten minutes later I climbed out and got changed annoyed that I had no other clothes to wear, I opened the door to see Liam's bed deserted but a pair of skinny jeans and a t-shirt which were mine…my clothes from when I was sixteen. I grabbed the clothes, pulled them on smiling at how they still fitted although the shirt was definitely too small. I looked at my mid drift and the fact my boobs looked ten times bigger in this top then any of my others.

"BREAKFAST BITCH." Liam yelled out.

I walked out and smiled as he raised his eyebrows,

"Nice look you've got going on there, auditioning for America's next hooker?"

"Haha funny." I hissed sitting down, "Why did you keep my clothes?"

Liam shrugged smiling handing me a plate of eggs, "Because I knew one day you might just come back here and need some place to stay, didn't think it would be this soon though." He announced and I smiled picking up the fork staring up at him.

"So I need to go soon, I have work it's already-"

I looked for a clock as Liam gave a awkward laugh, "3pm."

My mouth dropped and I groaned, "Shit."

"Forget work, why don't we just spend the day together?"

I looked at Liam and nodded, "Sure, why not?"


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen.**

**Miley.**

I locked the car holding my coffee in my hand completely terrified.

I'd been kind of missing for thirty six hours now and I knew this whole thing was about to blow up in my face. I suppose I could blame the fact I'd lost my phone. Where? I didn't exactly know, but it was some where between the fundraiser and Liam's house. Last night when I finally got home from hanging out with him all day I'd completely crashed out on my couch exhausted, but now it was time to face reality and the fact people were most likely worried about me. I carefully balanced the other three coffees in my hand hoping that some how they would make up for my missing day.

I walked up and opened the front door making the bell ring loudly, damn I should have made a more inconspicuous entry from the back. I waited for the yelling, I waited for my sister's to attack but not a single person appeared. I moved forward putting the coffee's down confused, where were they?

I took another step hastily, now a little worried as I headed towards the back room,

"Dad we need to call the police, look Miley wouldn't just-"

"We are not calling the police!" Dad yelled furious, "She's not missing."

"Dad Miley hasn't answered any of our calls, her boyfriend has no clue where the hell she is! Dad she is missing something has happened to her." Emily yelled and I just stood there leaning back against the wall. Oh god, I was going to be in so much trouble.

There was a deadly silence as I just felt the worry and concern in the room alongside me. I went to step into the doorway but I couldn't bring myself to do it, I just…I was too scared of what they'd say, of what they'd think of me. And most of all I was terrified of what would come out of my mouth in my panic, they couldn't know I was with Liam. They would never forgive me.

"I know her better then you do, she'll come back." Dad finally announced.

"Dad, Miley-"

"She will, you wait!"

The chair suddenly scrapped back and I rushed into the cool room, closing the door holding my breath, as the footsteps moved out of the backroom. I stared around and my eyes focused on the bucket containing Singapore orchids. I walked over and slowly pulled one out staring down, I didn't understand why I was so weak and scared of everything, while my sister's could withstand even the cruelest of comments.

"They came in this morning, I was here when the truck arrived." I heard his voice say behind me; dad had always been good at opening doors quietly, he always used to catch Brandi and Emily with boys in their rooms. He never caught me though, I was always too smart. "You good now? Did your time away help?"

"Not really." I responded dropping the flower back into the bucket. I didn't turn around and kept my back to him, not wanting to see dad's expression. "If anything it made it worse."

"Nick's worried."

"I expected that."

"He'll be mad, your sister's will be pissed you're okay."

"I realized."

"You could've called."

"Lost my phone."

"How?"

"I got drunk, must have dropped it."

"Who did you get drunk with?"

I fell silent staring at the bucket before me, dad gave a sigh and I picked it up carrying it over to the side. I stared at the petals as I watched his shadow loom over me staring down, "You got drunk with Liam? I suspected you were with him, your sister's wouldn't even consider it an option but I know you too well. You were upset like before, and ran to the one person who could take that away. So was it just the alcohol or was more involved?"

"Just the vodka."

"Okay, this is a one time occurrence?"

"Yep."

"Should I call Nick?"

"I suppose so,"

"Want me to get your sisters."

"No, not really."

I finally turned around and stared at dad for the first time and he just looked straight back at me completely emotionless. I frowned pushing my hand through my hair, "I love Nick I do, but the night before last it was like I was fifteen again and there was no escape, everything was just collapsing. The things they said about me, I just couldn't handle it…I couldn't deal with the ridicule and mocking." I whispered and dad gave me a weak smile nodding moving his hand onto my arm,

"That doesn't mean Nick is like that."

"I know that, I just…I need to speak to him." I responded.

"Okay, come here." He whispered pulling me into a hug as I wrapped my arms tightly around him. "Look it's fine okay, you're back nothing happened and now you just need to explain what occurred to Nick. I'm sure he'll understand, your sister's on the other hand, well they may need some convincing. Let's not bring up the whole Liam thing? Keep that between us and Nick if you want to tell him?"

"Sounds good."

"_DAD_!"

"Yeah Noah." Dad responded moving away from me,

"Who left the coffee out here? Can I have one?"

I looked at dad and nodded as he smiled, "Nice Miley, sweet talk them with coffee that's sure to work." He muttered sarcastically and I just shrugged, "Noah, Miley bought them you can have one." There was a deadly silence and I knew by how loud he'd said it everyone would have heard. "Right well I have a flight to catch and now this drama is solved I see no purpose for me to stick around, I'll give Nick a call and tell him to-"

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Brandi screamed.

There it was, the screaming…

I turned opening my mouth only to be hit by Emily, who wrapped her arms around me. "Don't you ever do that again, do you know how worried we were? Why didn't you call?" Emily hissed letting go of me her eyes quickly gazing along my body looking for anything wrong, "Where were you? What happened?"

"It's a long-"

"Don't you dare say long story make it short! NOW MILEY!" Brandi yelled walking in absolutely furious as Noah followed holding a coffee looking her normal self, but I could still see she was thankful even if her expression was unwilling to acknowledge it.

"I went out drinking…"

"Oh god." Em stated shaking her head,

Dad gave a wave and slipped out leaving me pinned against the bench as I shrugged, "Some stuff happened at the gala I got upset kind of ran away, drank a little too much, kind of woke up at 3pm without a phone at a friend's house and yeah…by the time I finally got home it was like 2am and I was exhausted." I responded quickly and they all just stared at me unimpressed,

"_Friend_?" Brandi questioned staring at me, "Who?"

"A friend."

"You didn't do anything with this-"

"No, nothing look I just…I needed to get away."

Brandi just gave a huge huff shaking her head, "I thought maybe dating Nick was a good idea, but maybe my first instincts were right! His stupid social class bullshit is making you upset, Miley I know you love him but maybe he isn't the right choice for you, because if people are going to harass you to the point where you disappear for thirty six hours then is he really worth it?" She asked seriously and I stood there, if she'd asked me this last week I would have answered with a simple yes but this time well…

"I have no idea, and I should, but I don't."

**Nick.**

I opened the door freaking out.

I rushed through the florist my eyes scanning it quickly but I didn't spot the face I wanted to see. I completely ignored Noah and headed down the back hallway opening the door I just knew I'd find her behind. The second it opened three heads instantly shot up from the table they were sitting around. My eyes pinpointed the girl in the middle, the one I was in love with. Both sisters stood up like it was obvious their presence wasn't needed and an untold message was sent that it was time to leave.

"We'll just go outside…" Em whispered, "Give you some time to talk."

I nodded staring at Miley pretty pissed off, she turned and looked away from gaze as both women walked past me and Brandi gave a warning look, "Hear her out before you yell Nick, there is two sides to every story." She whispered and continued walking as the door slammed.

I sucked in a breath and just stood there for a moment staring down at the brunette, who was purposely avoiding my gaze. I was going to yell I knew I was, I wasn't mad that she left, she had every right to, but then to not contact any of us? Well that was just stupid. I walked over and pulled up a seat sitting beside her as she stared directly at a petal on the floor, which had obviously fallen off a rose.

"I'm sorry okay, I'm sorry."

"I accept your apology." I stated, as she turned confused, "For leaving, now for disappearing that you can't apologize for Miley. What the hell were you thinking? Do you not realize how scary that was, for me? For your sisters and dad?"

"I lost my phone."

I just gave a small laugh, "And there are a million pay phones around Miley."

She closed her mouth defeated as I just groaned.

"You got drunk as well?"

"I was upset-"

"Why? What did Selena say?" I questioned annoyed as Miley tensed.

"It wasn't totally what she said, it was everything Nick." Miley whispered.

"What do you-"

"Everyone was talking about me."

"So? Just ignore them-"

"You don't understand, I can't, I can't ignore words about me. I just hate being not good enough." Miley announced looking at me shaking her head, "Nick I'm not good enough for you, and we both know it. Everyone knows it and there isn't a chance I will ever be accepted into your lifestyle because it seems that I will always be a charity case to them."

"_A charity case_?" I whispered frowning my anger softening a little bit, that was a cruel comment and I think I knew just who would say such a thing. "Did Selena call you that?"

Miley shook her head, "No she just picked on my dress."

"What?"

"Look." Miley stated giving a sigh, "Selena was a bitch okay no denying that, but…"

"But what?"

Miley bit her lip pained as I moved my hand up gently to her arm, the second it touched her skin she moved away. "Your dad, his friends, they were talking about me like I was a prostitute that you picked up off the street. Your dad said that it was planned for you to marry Selena and that I was just some faze, like getting drunk or taking drugs. I'm just a problem to your entire family." She muttered, as the anger rose to a point I didn't know was possible.

_That bastard._

"I'm going to kill him." I yelled loudly,

Miley's eyes widened and she shook her head, "No Nick, no I don't-"

"How dare he say that, I can't believe this." I hissed throwing my chair back standing up, "He had no right to say anything about you. He's a fucking dickhead and there is not freakin way I'm working for that jackass anymore." Miley just stared at me apologetic but this was it, this was the turning point. I'd had enough of his shit and it was time to branch out, I had the money why not use it?

"Nick please just don't make a-"

"I HATE HIM." I screamed furious, "Miley don't believe a thing he said, he is a liar and keeps all these freakin secrets which-

"Like _you_?" Miley whispered.

My mouth instantly closed as she closed her eyes, and reopened them. I instantly sat back down staring at them filled with tears. I moved my hand up to her cheek as she sucked in a breath. "Why didn't you tell me?" She whispered and I frowned looking at her confused, "About Frankie? About the kidney transplant, why didn't you tell me?"

I just stared at her and closed my eyes letting out a groan, "Miley I-"

"Don't…"

I opened my eyes staring at Miley shaking her head.

"Don't say you were going to tell me."

"But I was-"

"You weren't, because clearly I don't mean enough to you for us to have that kind of communication." She announced simply and I instantly frowned shaking my head "I told you so much Nick, and you though that you couldn't tell me this? I would have been there for you, but instead you chose to keep it a secret?" She looked at me waiting for an explanation but I knew it was just going to come out like a bad excuse when I spoke the words.

"I didn't want to hurt you."

Miley just gave a laugh, "Hurt me? You didn't want to hurt me? Nick this feels so much worse, I feel like you can't trust me, I'm supposed to be your girlfriend and maybe-"

"Miley I do trust you!"

"Then why didn't-"

"Well hey at least I didn't go out and get drunk with some random friend!"

Miley's mouth just dropped, "You're going to use that against me now?"

"Yes, who were you with Miley?"

"Nick I already said I was sorry for-"

"And I didn't accept an apology for what you did when you left. Look I have every right not to trust you completely! Look at your past, how can I…" I started and stopped biting down on my tongue as I instantly let out a sigh staring at her hurt expression, "Miley I didn't mean it like that, it's just I can't trust people easily, it's just not my thing and-"

"No, what you said is true." She responded painfully, "I can't be trusted. I'm too flighty and moody, most of the time I don't even notice how I'm feeling. Look Nick your world is-"

"Stop making me sound like I'm some different class."

Miley just stared at me sighing, "Nick you are in a different class."

"My last name maybe, but I'm not Miley."

"I know that."

"Then-"

"You're one person Nick, in a world I will never fit into."

"What are you trying to say?" I spat staring at her.

Miley stared down with tears in her eyes as I just stood there, no, no way was she about to say what I thought she was. "I'm trying to say that Nick some girl out there in your world will come along and be perfect for you. Someone who fits into the class and that isn't hassled by problems like I am. That girl isn't me, and she never will be so I think we should just…"

"Just what?"

"Break up."

The words just echoed through my head bouncing around like a ball.

"Break…break up?" I stuttered out,

Miley didn't respond and just gave a shallow nod.

I frowned unable to say anything else, did I get no say in this? I opened my mouth and went to make another argument to stop her but I didn't know how too. Instead I closed my lips and nodded feeling myself starting to hit an emotional peak of absolutely devastation.

"Fine then."

Miley looked at me and then to the door, "I think you should leave."

"Fine." I spat annoyed,

"Bye Nick."

"Bye…"

I turned to walk out the door but then stopped. I spun and paced right back over to her and leant down as she gazed away refusing to look at me. I didn't say anything and just kissed her on the head, "I love you and I'll wait until I die to have you back. You may not think you fit into my world, but you made it complete without even realizing." I whispered and with that I turned around and walked towards the door as the first tear slipped down my face


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen.**

**Nick.**

I'd never been so scared in my life.

I sat in the hospital bed contemplating escape as I stared at my family around me. All of them were acting their normal selves but I was freaking out. Between the surgery and the fact I no longer had a girlfriend here to support me I was on the verge of a complete emotional breakdown. Mom smiled rubbing my hand trying to reassure me, but how could she? I sat ready to go into surgery, where I would loose a small part of my body in hope of saving my little brother. I was terrified and nothing could reassure me right now.

"So Miley's working today?" Joe asked frowning.

"Yes."

"And what she couldn't take the day off?"

I looked down uneasily, "She...well it's really busy at the florist."

I hadn't told them. I looked up and saw everyone just staring at me really skeptical, sure I was lying but I didn't want to hear the "I told you so" from dad or the questions from everyone else. Miley was gone end of story and I'd lost enough tears over the fact I hated my social class and what it did to my relationship with her. I was holding out hope though, just a small strand that maybe, just maybe Miles would come back. I loved her and I knew that she couldn't just completely forget me, she wasn't like that. Miley loved me too.

"So is she not coming in at all?" Mom questioned,

I let out a sigh staring up pissed off, "No. No she isn't okay." I snapped.

Demi and Danielle instantly both exchanged looks as I turned away gazing out the window. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't get Miley out of my head. Her smile. Her laugh. Her personality. Everything, I just wanted it all back. The silences spread like a toxin as Mom finally sighed,

"You broke up with her didn't you?" Dad asked bluntly.

"Paul."

"What? It's pretty obvious that he's-"

"I didn't break up with her!" I hissed glaring at my father, I had been acting normal around him but as soon as this surgery was over I was putting in my resignation. "She broke up with me, because of _you._" I stared at him shaking my head furious.

Dad gave a chuckle, "Me? What did I do?"

"Told your friend's she was charity case!" I snapped at him staring into my father's gleaming evil eyes. "You told them she was practically a prostitute I found on the street and that Miley was just a "faze" to me. Well she overheard you and decided she couldn't cope being in a family who are too uptight, self centered and judgmental." I looked up as everyone just stared at me. Both my sister in laws and brother's looked apologetic while mom and dad just stared at me.

"Maybe…maybe it's for the-"

"Don't say it's for the best mom! I love her! You ruined the one thing good in my life and if I die today I hope you feel guilty dad. I hope you feel every little inch of guilt and I hope it consumes you." I hissed as the door opened and we all turned looking at the surgery nurses and my doctor who instantly sensed the unease and tension in the room.

"We right to go?"He asked awkwardly,

"Yes." I stated.

"Okay then…you guys want to say goodbye."

"No." Dad replied bitterly and stood up.

I just watched him completely disgusted as he walked out of the room like I was nothing to him. No one said anything for a moment as mom finally got up tears in her eyes, I couldn't decide whether they were because of our fight or because of the surgery. She leaned over and kissed my head giving a small sad smile,

"You'll be fine, love you Nick."

"Love you too."

"You'll be okay bro, stay strong."

"Thanks Kev."

"We're really proud of you Nick." Danielle added leaning on Kevin. "And I'm sure Paul is too." I just looked at her and decided not to argue as I laid down. Demi moved over taking my hand giving it a squeeze staring directly into my eyes with Joe hovering behind her.

"Miley will come back Nick. She will."

"She won't, he destroyed her with those words." I whispered.

"We'll go talk to her." Joe responded and I shook my head.

"No, I don't want you too."

Joe gave me a small nod looking down, "Good luck okay, don't go dying on us I really can't be bothered organizing a funeral at the moment." He announced with a smile as Demi looked at him horrified and I gave a weak laugh, had to love Joe for his inappropriately timed comments.

"I won't Joe, see you soon."

Demi turned around and gave me a smile.

"Yeah good luck Nick,"

"Thanks Dem."

The nurses moved forward as I sucked in a breath, okay I could do this, I had too. I gave them all a smile as they wheeled me from my room and I stared at the roof as I moved towards the surgery room. I looked up at the doctor who gave me a smile. With or without Miley I had to do this for Frank because this wasn't a relationship I wanted to worry about, he was my brother and I might struggle with the lose of my girlfriend but loosing my brother would be a million times worse. We moved into a new room as I looked over,

"Nick bro, what's happening?" Frankie stated alongside me.

I smiled looking at him, "Not much, how you feeling?"

He shrugged, "Like I'm dying."

"That's not funny."

"It's the truth."

"Not for much longer." I responded seriously and he smiled.

"Thanks for this Nick." He whispered and I leaned up a little bit, moving my hand over into his. Frankie smiled staring at me looking pretty scared, "You are officially my favorite brother, not many siblings would do this for their little annoying brother you know that?" I nodded in agreement giving him a weak smile as Frankie just stared at me questioningly, "You're upset…"

"No I'm not upset, I just had a fight with dad and-"

"About?"

"Does it matter?" I asked seriously and he nodded

"Yes, of course it does…and where is Miley? Everyone else came and saw me."

I looked away watching them getting ready to wheel us into the different theatres as I shrugged. "We broke up Frankie, it's a long story and I don't think it's s great one to tell just before we go into surgery." I responded nervous and Frankie squeezed my hand this time.

"Do you love her?"

"Frankie of course I do."

"She'll come back, you wait." He responded giving me a weak smile, "She won't be able to stay away I promise." I stared at him hopeful and nodded. "Miley loves you and sometimes when we are scared we run away from our true feelings Nick. Look she'll realize today I reckon and by the time you wake up she'll be by your side again, I mean who couldn't love you?"

"Thanks Frank but I don't think so…"

"Want a bet?"

"No, not really. Why couldn't they had given you the anesthetic first?"

Frankie just laughed, "The anesthetist is a chick, she is so hot Nick-"

"Oh god-"

"Come on let's have a bet, how much?"

"A million."

"Serious?"

"Sure, she's not coming back today."

"Done deal."

We shook hands knowing well enough that Frankie only had about a few thousand dollars, but I wouldn't' take it from him. The doctor walked over giving us both a weak smile pulling his mask on. "Okay guys it's time to go, you'll see each other later. Nick you're up first." He announced and I turned giving Frankie a huge smile even though within I was freaking the hell out.

"See you soon buddy." I whispered and he smiled,

"Not if I get my way with the anesthetist first."

"Frankie seriously that is-"

"Just some fun Nick. I'll see you soon." He stated giving me a grin.

"Okay love you."

"Love you too."

I shook my head giving a smile as I was wheeled into surgery. God I loved Frankie for his spirit, to think he was still making jokes right up to the moment of surgery was amazing, while I was struggling to hold a smile. I sucked in a breath this was it, I was actually going to go through with it and by the end well…I would have saved my little brother. Hopefully.

**Miley.**

It was a traditional thing I suppose.

Red roses were meant for romance.

White roses were meant for weddings to portray innocence.

Pink roses were for friendship and celebration.

And yellow…yellow roses were sent traditionally to "dying lovers."

Times had changed sure, but as I stared at the new delivery of roses, the yellow ones were all that stood out amongst the other colors. It was the guilt I associated with them right now, seeing them in full life made me thing of Nick in hospital trying to save his brother while I'd selfishly took his heart already. The words continued to linger in my mind as I just sunk further into misery. I wanted him back so bad, but I just couldn't help but continue to feel like a burden in Nick's perfect rich lifestyle.

"Oh my god, can you please do some work?" Brandi yelled at me. She walked in glaring at me as I looked down, "Miley for god sake, look you broke up with him get the hell over it and do something to distract yourself. These roses need to be grouped into dozens and then you need to start preparing the bouquets for the wedding and that engagement party."

"I don't want too."

"I wasn't asking you, I was telling you Miley." Brandi snapped.

She walked out slamming the door as I leaned back on my chair staring at the roses unwilling to even touch them right now. I tried to avoid them for another five minutes until finally I took up the yellow ones deciding they needed to go first.

One dozen. Two dozen. Pricked finger. Blood. Three dozen.

"MILEY!"

I groaned as I yet again stabbed my finger on a sharp thorn shaking my hand pissed off at myself, after all these years you'd think I could handle the pain but no, if anything it only got worse. I pulled the thorn out continuing to shake my hand hoping it would ease the pain as the door opened,

I looked at my little sister in her school uniform frowning,

"A guy is here to see you…"

"A guy?" I asked confused sucking on my finger trying to stop the blood.

Noah shrugged staring at me, "He's old, kind of scary looking. He's in a suit, maybe it's something to do with-" She started but never finished as I rushed past her completely freaked out, oh god what if something had happened to Nick?

I paced hurriedly into the front of the shop gazing around spotting the back of someone. I rushed over and then froze as I caught a side glimpse of the guy in front of me. Oh shit. I instantly stepped back wanting to turn around and head back to the room, but Paul Jonas had noticed me and spun around. I instantly opened my mouth to speak but what could I say to him, I was only a charity case after all, would he even bother listening? I felt the need to curtsey or bow, maybe then I'd be accepted, but instead I just stared at him and finally plucked up the courage. If something had happened to Nick I wanted to know.

"Is Nick okay? He's okay right?" I whispered scared.

Paul just stared at my face, as I felt even more nervous, "What if I told you he wasn't…" He responded simply. My mouth instantly opened as I felt tears coming to my eyes, no he had to be fine. Nick would be fine. I looked away not wanting to make a fool of myself, moving my hand up to my mouth. "And what if I told you it was because you're not in his life anymore, what would you say then Miley?"

I turned looking back to him confused, wait…

"What?"

Paul looked at me, "Nick at the moment is fine physically but clearly emotionally he isn't…because of you." He stated convicting me as I instantly felt the guilt swarm around me. "Since you two broke up well, talking to my son is like speaking to a hormonal pregnant woman. He told me you overheard what I said about you." I looked back uneasy,

"I didn't mean to be rude or-"

"You weren't being rude, you were being honest." He stated staring at me,

I nodded looking at him, "Why are you here exactly? To blame me? Because look I'm already doing that without your help, so if you have nothing else to say I would like you to leave now." I responded seriously and he raised his eyebrows walking over leaning on the bench beside me.

"I married my wife at eighteen, it was a scandal to say the least…"

I just stared at him confused, what did that have to do with anything?

"I shouldn't have judged you, look Nick has a bad reputation as it is with his…numerous girlfriends and when you came along, well I thought you were just another one of them." He announced as I stared at him waiting for Paul to continue as he looked around. "I guess what I'm trying to say is…is, look I'm sorry for saying those things I shouldn't have."

I stood for a moment as Paul looked back at me, "Okay." I whispered.

"Okay? That's it."

I turned confused. "What do you want me to say? Just because you said sorry doesn't mean anything, I don't belong in your world." I responded simply and he just gave a laugh.

"No one belongs in our world, but they all try. I've tried my whole life and look where it's got me, billions of dollars, a family with one single major problem. My youngest son is dying Miley. My other son today had a fight with me over you and I know the only way I can make Nick smile is by dragging you back into his life." He announced and I just stared at him unsure.

"But he will hate me, I mean I told Nick we were breaking up-"

"So?" He questioned shrugging, "Breaking up doesn't mean forever."

"But he'll be mad at me and-"

Paul just laughed, "Trust me he isn't mad at you, no that's me."

"So you want to use me to get back into Nick's good books?" I questioned.

Paul stared at me and nodded, "Yes pretty much, there's a big deal coming up and he needs to be very much on my side."

"That was a little too truthful."

"Partly truthful, sure I can use you to gain a little respect from my son back." He announced staring at me as I frowned, "But I am mostly doing this because it's the right thing to do. He loves you, you love him it's a perfect match where no one should judge anything. I don't know you but I want to make an effort seeing as it is clear that you aren't just another one of Nick's endless list of girlfriends."

I nodded feeling a little insulted and thankful.

"So what does this mean?"

"This means that you need to come with me?"

"Where?"

"To the hospital of course, I think he'll want to see you when he wakes up."

I bit my lip unsure as the doorbell rang and we both turned around to see Joe and Demi both standing there looking at us very confused. "Dad what the hell are you doing here?" Joe instantly yelled then turned his gaze looking at me, "Miley please you got to come see Nick, he told us not to come see you but you have no idea how grumpy he's been and-"

"Okay, okay fine."

"Wow that was easy." Demi noted.

I turned looking at Paul offering my hand, "I'll give Nick another shot, if you give me one." I announced and he nodded accepting it,

"Done deal."

* * *

**A/N- **So I'm on holidays! Hell yeah! Too bad it's actually known as a 'study break' :\ I plan to update this story one more time this week then I'm going away to my beach house, so sorry about that. Thanks for all the reviews :)


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen.**

**Miley.**

I leaned back on the chair rubbing my eyes exhausted trying to stay awake.

I did a quick check around to see everyone still sleeping as a snore ripped through the room from Joe. I smiled looking at Nick's sleeping brother, sister in law and mother all here to support him. Kevin, Danielle and Paul were with Frankie and I of course had been elected to sit next to Nick, well more I was forced to sit next to him, I didn't mind though. I rubbed my thumb along his fingers delicately trying to stay awake so that I could speak to him first. I wanted to talk to him before the other's had a chance to explain why I was here, therefore I needed to stay conscious.

I blinked forcing myself to stay awake as my eyes closed, I opened them again squeezing Nick's hand trying to concentrate on him. I had to stay awake for Nick. I rubbed my eyes quickly but I couldn't help but close them again.

I leaned my head onto the wall agreeing to a few minutes of rest. I sighed unable to stop myself drifting away.

"Miles…"

I let out a murmur as I felt someone rubbing my fingers gently.

"Miley…"

"Miley…" A voice whispered quietly, "Joe don't you dare."

"Why not?"

"You'll scare her, she needs sleep."

"We'll be back soon honey okay?"

"Kay" I heard a voice murmur beside me.

I turned my head trying to stop the voices in my dream from keeping me awake as I tried to get comfy on something very hard. I heard a small chuckle and then a groan only for silence to come seconds later. I still felt the smooth touch of fingers running along my hand as I pushed them away only for my whole hand to be grasped, I instantly shot up confused pulling my hand back rubbing my eyes.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you."

I dropped my hand and winced at how bright the room was...wait white room? Hospital room. My eyes widened and my head swung round to see Nick staring at me dully looking completely exhausted. My mouth instantly dropped as I slammed my palm against my forehead,

"Oh god I fell asleep, I promised I wouldn't fall asleep!" I hissed annoyed at myself dropping my hand frustrated staring at Nick, "I wanted to be awake when you woke up and I wasn't, and I'm sorry…I just couldn't keep my eyes open and that means your family have already spoken to you and now...god I'm so stupid."

"Stop Miley." He whispered.

I took a deep breath controlling my ramble as I stared at Nick. I looked at his pale shaded skin and pained expression but he still had a small smile lingering on his lips. I moved closer unsure of what to say, should I start apologizing again? Should I try and explain my actions, should I kiss his cheek? I bit my lip completely fazed by this whole scenario, I didn't know what to say.

"You look cute when you're thinking" He whispered.

I frowned as he smiled. "And when you frown."

I just stared at him blankly as he smiled, "Come here." He finally whispered as I moved closer and Nick moved his hand up to my cheek. I blushed biting my tongue looking at him nervously, "Look dad already talked to me this morning while you were being sleeping beauty so everything is fine. It's fine right?"

I looked at him and nodded, "Yeah I just…I didn't think-"

"Think what?"

"You'd forgive me." I muttered. Nick laughed and then groaned as my eyes widened, "Oh my god are you okay? Do you want me to get a nurse or a doctor? Or maybe you want me to leave or-"

"Miley shut up."

I closed my mouth as he smiled, "You don't need to be forgiven you did nothing wrong okay? You really want to get involved again though, after everything?" He whispered and it was my turn to laugh.

I looked at Nick smiling as his hand dropped,

"Would I be here if I wasn't?"

"I guess not."

I moved my hand up to his cheek running my fingers along his jawbone leaning forward, "The last couple of days have been...well complete nothingness without you. And if I have to deal with your uptight snobby friends then so be it, because you're right, without you in my world it just doesn't feel right." I whispered and he gave a small smile.

"Good and I'm sorry I didn't tell you about-"

"Don't apologize," I leaned forward an pressed my forehead against his. "I think I missed this bit the most…" I teased and he moved his hand gently up to my hair twirling it,

"Me too."

I then pulled back as Nick frowned looking at me.

"Why did you just-"

"You're sick, and I'm not making out with you in a hospital…that's just weird." I responded and he just stared at me and I smiled. "I will however give you something." I leaned forward and gave him a light peck. Before I could pull back Nick forcefully pulled me into a kiss. I was almost too shocked to react but after a moment I kissed him back only to realize what I was doing and pulled back glaring at him,

"What?" He asked innocently,

"You just made out with me in a hospital bed?"

"I'd hardly call that making out." He responded quietly a smile still on his face.

"You should rest."

"You should too."

"I didn't just get my kidney out, I am fine." I responded determined as he nodded, "Plus I want to go see how Frankie is doing and I can't do that until I'm certain you are asleep," Nick's eyes instantly widened and I looked at him confused as he let out another huge groan. "What's wrong?"

"Have you see him yet?"

"Nick I just woke up,"

"Shit, Miles you can't go see him!"

"What? Why not?" I asked confused.

Nick turned staring at me giving a sigh, "Because we made a bet?"

"A bet, what kind of bet?"

"A million dollar kind."

My eyes widened and he sighed, "About what?"

"You."

"_Me_?"

"Yeah he said you'd turn up and well…I said you wouldn't." He whispered and he instantly stared at me moving his fingers along my hand, "Just before the op, I wasn't in the best mind set at that point." I gave a weak smile opening my mouth to say sorry as he covered my mouth, "Don't say it, you're sorry I get it."

He dropped his hand as I looked at him uneasy, "So a million-"

"Yeah…"

"Maybe I'll just stay here then." I responded and he nodded.

"Good idea."

I moved my hand up through Nick's curls as he gave me a weak smile, "How you feeling?" I whispered and he shrugged, "You don't look very well, I should have brought you some flowers." Nick smiled and took my hand entwining our fingers giving me a smile.

"I have enough flowers." He responded.

I turned and noticed since last night a whole florist had practically been set up.

"Your sisters sent some by the way, and added at the bottom of the card that you can have today off work but you need to be back by tomorrow." He responded and I gave a small laugh turning back to him,

"Bitches."

"Agreed." He whispered, "How dare they take you from me."

I smiled looking back to him. "So...what's going to happen now?"

"Well I think I'm allowed to have lunch."

I rolled my eyes dramatically looking at him, "In the long run."

He smiled shrugging, "Well I don't know, I was thinking I might need some help at home, you know the house is pretty big so I need a woman to clean my clothes, make me sandwiches…" He announced and I raised my eyebrows as he just laughed. "I've got people to do that for me actually, minus the making of sandwiches so maybe you should…"

"Should what?"

"Move in for a bit?" He asked unsure,

"A bit?"

"Yeah well I mean…you can stay if you want to...or not."

I gave a laugh and leaned forward. "Okay I'll stay and help for _a bit_."

"Okay good."

Nick's eyes closed as I smiled "Get some sleep."

"Fine, but don't leave."

"I'm not going anywhere promise."

**Nick.**

"Dad, dad, dad, dad, dad, daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy, _DAD_!"

My eyes shot open in shock as I jumped a little causing myself to wince in pain.

"_Lucy_!" I heard a voice scold annoyed.

I closed my eyes and opened them again focusing on a small face staring at me a huge grin across her face, "Daddy you're awake! Grandma told me you were sleeping and that I couldn't wake you up but I really wanted to talk to you!" Lucy announced leaning her head on the pillow beside me as I groaned a little confused and twisted my head to see who was here.

"Sorry man she was driving us mental." Kevin muttered, "How you feeling?"

I shrugged pushing myself up a little bit more, dazed to see Kevin, Danielle and mom all watching me carefully as Luce wrapped her arms around my neck. Then it clicked, I spun my head staring at the empty seat beside me, oh thank god. I turned back as Kevin gave a laugh and Dani smiled, "Selena gave us the heads up she was bringing Lucy over, Joe demanded Miley have lunch with him so we reckon you can spend a few minutes with Luce knowing how eager Miley will be to get back here."

"Oooh Miley, your girlfriend!" Luce stated laughing.

"Okay good. Hey baby girl." I whispered kissing her head.

She giggled and kissed my cheek, "Mommy said your sick, are you okay?"

"Course I am honey."

"Why are you in hospital then?"

I looked at my family members frowning, "You didn't tell her?"

"No she wouldn't listen anyway, she wanted to hear it from you."

"Right well Lucy I just helped Frankie." I whispered and then turned looking over at mom, "How is Frankie now? Miley hasn't seen him has she? I kind of told her she wasn't allowed to go anywhere near him." Mom gave a smile and nodded, it was still filled with concern but it was a genuine smile.

"He's doing okay, considering anyway. The doctors are happy so far, and Miley may have seen him…"

"Oh crap."

"First thing Frankie said when he saw her was he wants it in cash." Dani noted.

"What?"

I pulled my arm around Lucy shaking my head, "Don't worry Luce, Uncle Frankie is just a very evil kid. You don't happen to have a million dollars to lend me do you?" I questioned and Luce instantly just laughed shaking her head as I smiled watching her curls bounce.

"Of course not dad, I'm five."

"Oh that's right, your so big now I keep forgetting."

Lucy giggled and mom smiled, "Do you want something to eat Nick? The nurse came by but you were out of it so…" Mom asked and I shook my head hugging Luce as she let out another cute laugh.

"No I'm going to eat Luce."

"NO!" She yelled as I smiled, "No you aren't going to eat me."

"Fine."

"I wanna meet Miley." Lucy announced looking at me, "Everyone keeps talking about her, especially mom and it's sooo annoying. When can I meet her?" She asked jumping off the bed and staring at me placing her hands on her hips. I just stared at her amazed, god she looked like Selena right now.

"Well when Nick gets back from France." I heard a new voice say.

I turned seeing dad walking in holding coffees, "What? I'm still going to France?" I asked letting out a groan, "No offense but I thought having my kidney out meant I could at least have a couple weeks off work and months off travelling." Dad just laughed handing out the coffees to everyone.

"Well I think two weeks will be good for you." Mom announced.

"It's work." I responded bitterly,

"In France, on a winery Nick, that's hardly _work_" Kevin stated.

"But I want to be here."

"Why?"

"Well…" I was about to say I wanted to stay with my girlfriend but I knew how much Kevin would tease me if I said it, not to mention Luce. So instead I closed my mouth and pointed at Lucy who stared at me, "I want to spend some quality time with my daughter and I can't do that in France."

"You're lying." Lucy stated straight away.

"I'm not."

"You are, I can tell."

"Luce I'm not-"

"Did I mention you're taking the private jet?" Dad added sitting down and motioned for Lucy to come over, she instantly followed and climbed onto his lap as he pulled out a m&m covered cookie for her. "And that means you could maybe take a special someone with you…if you want?" I tilted my head confused, what was that supposed to mean?

"Grandpa can I go to France?" Luce asked taking the cookie smiling.

Dad shook his head, "Luce I was thinking more Miley, Nick's girlfriend."

"But what about me?"

"Really?" I questioned with raised eyebrows.

"I don't see why not." He stated.

"Plus I'm sure Miley would love to go to France." Kevin added seriously.

"I wouldn't mind either." Luce added,

I looked across at Lucy and gave her a small smile, "But Luce if Miley and me go to France then when we get back I promise you I will introduce you two." I announced and Lucy just stared at me, "And maybe I'll buy you something in France?" Her face instantly lit up.

"Okay deal!"

Mom stood up giving a sigh, "Lucy honey we better go home…"

"Why? Daddy only just woke up."

"But daddy's tired aren't you?" Mom asked me and I gave a small apologetic nod as Lucy sighed, "Plus your mommy wants you home at two and we are going to be late if we don't leave now, you don't want to make your mommy upset do you?" Lucy just shrugged.

"I don't care."

I smiled, well at least she had a little bit of me in her.

"Come on squirt let's go." Dad announced.

"But-"

"No buts come on…"

Lucy climbed off dad and rushed up climbing onto the bed kissing my cheek as I carefully pulled her into a hug,

"Love you gorgeous girl" I whispered and she smiled looking at me.

"Love you too dad."

She slid off the bed as I smiled at mom and dad.

"We'll be back soon Nick,"

"You don't have to come back I'm sure Miley will stay."

"Oh that's the problem." Mom responded frowning, "If we don't come back that girl will sit here and just stare at you all night until her body completely shuts off like last night, no we'll come back and force her to go home." I smiled giving them all a wave as Lucy gave me one last smile before disappearing.

"She's so adorable, nothing like you or Selena."

"Thanks bro." I responded looking at Kevin.

"Lucy's hopefully going to love Miley." Danielle stated and I nodded in agreement as she bit her lip, "It's just will Miley love Lucy, have you even discussed kids yet Nick or is that a topic not to be mentioned in the first couple of months of dating…" I just stared at her with wide eyes.

"We haven't even talked about marriage yet. God what if she doesn't want them…" I stated seriously as they both shrugged.

"Well she'll have to cope."

"I think it'll be fine Nick." Dani muttered,

The door opened and Miley walked back in smiling, wow good timing.

"My god why do you always wake up when I'm away or asleep?"

"He secretly hates you." Joe joked walking in.

"No I don't I missed you." I responded smiling,

"I missed you-"

"Okay enough romance."

Miley frowned and walked over sitting down beside me as I smiled,

"How do you feel about France?"

Miley instantly shrugged confused, "Ummm I don't know."

"Would you want to go?"

"Sure one day but, what's this got to do with anything?" She asked confused,

"Well, we're going to France."

* * *

A/N- Hey sorry been super busy, if at any point I wrote Italy instead of France I apologize I keep forgetting where Nick was supposed to be going from ages ago haha it's meant to be France :P Thanks for the reviews.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty.**

**Miley.**

"Two painkillers, one antibiotic, eggs lightly scrambled, freshly squeezed orange juice, black coffee no sugars and finally the morning paper." I announced carefully balancing the tray on my hip, my eyes looking at my boyfriend smiling. He quickly scrambled up pushing the sheets of paper under the covers, as I frowned looking at him unimpressed. Busted yet again.

"_Nicholas_." I warned,

"_Miley_." He responded with tone, "I said no more cooking me breakfast."

"I said no more work…"

"It's not work." Nick defended,

I placed the tray on the bedside table taking the glass of juice and coffee off, giving him a suspicious look, "Well if it's not work then you won't mind me seeing what you're reading!" I moved to pull the sheets back as he grabbed my hands quickly and easily pulled me onto the bed crumbling the papers below, by the sound of it there were more then what I'd just seen.

Nick looked at me guilty holding his hands up,

"Okay fine you got me, it's work, but I said no more-"

"It's not breakfast, it's eleven which means this qualifies as brunch."

Nick looked at me the color now returned to his once sickly white skin, a week in bed had done him physically well but emotionally he was very moody and bored. He raised his hand cupping my cheek shaking his head, "I promise it's only a couple of statistics about the company that's all it is babe,"

"Don't babe me, you just had your kidney out." I stated glaring,

"Miley I'm fine-"

"No you are supposed to be resting, that means no work! Your own father, the evil slave worker, even condoned this break. You need it Nick, so no more work understand?" I questioned and he gave me a light playful smile,

"You're too good for me." He whispered pecking my lips as I smiled,

"I know that, now eat."

"You should be at work-"

"Its Saturday Nick." I responded kissing him again,

"You generally work on Saturdays…"

"Well not when you need me here," I announced placing the tray carefully on his lap, "Remember this is why I moved in here, to help you recover. And in the mean time working on the weekend can wait, especially when I'm hardly needed."

Nick groaned moving his hand from my cheek and running it through my hair gently, "Miley I didn't ask you to move in just to help me recover, I wanted you to move in because I love you and that's what couples do when they-" I cut him off leaning in and giving him a more forceful kiss as his mouth moved against mine,

I pulled away a moment later smiling, "I know that,"

"I want this to be a permanent move." He whispered,

I was scared, there was no denying that because my track record with moving in with boys was hardly great, however this was different. As Nick pointed out empty drawers I was welcome to have last week, it kind of felt natural to put my clothes there. Even if the house was massive the draws were small, and I kind of felt like I belonged here with him, even if the world judged me. I looked at Nick kissing the side of his lips delicately and then moved down gently pressing my top lip against his bottom one.

"It will be,"

Nick's smile brightened and he moved in deepening our kiss. For once everything felt right, Nick was recovering, Frankie was making good progress, although still in hospital and I was on good terms with my family and more importantly Nick's. Nick's hands latched onto my waist pulling me closer as breakfast was pushed aside and he pulled me on top of him as I straddled his body,

"I like you being here," He whispered pulling my lips back to his, only to pull away teasing me,

"You mean on top of you or-"

"In the house, I like you living with me…" He stated a smirk crossing his face, "However I very much like the position we are in right now too. Way easier to do this with you, without eyes watching,"

Yet again his soft lips were back on mine urgency in his kisses as his hands lightly glided up t-shirt and I pulled away. "Nick-" He cut me off locking his lips with mine as he tried to pull my t-shirt off and I felt myself accepting,

His hands continued to roam, while my lips remained tightly locked with his. My hair hung down around his face creating a space where only we were, our desperate kisses the only thing that mattered. Why had I even believed I could give up on him? This was too good to just throw away. Nick's fingers ran up my lower back finding my bra strap as he moved to unclasp it. Reality began to drone out the paradise and I realized the direction we were most likely heading as I pulled away,

"Nick we have to-"

He leaned forward as I sat up on his legs, "Nick we can't,"

I sighed climbing off the bed collecting my t-shirt from the floor where it had fallen as there was deadly silence behind me, "Miley I didn't meant to push you or anything, I just thought that we were back to before and that we should take the next step. But maybe I assessed the situation wrong, look we can-"

I spun around to see his disappointed and worried expression,

"Nick if I'd had my way right then we'd both be naked." I responded.

His eyes widened confused and I motioned to his stomach, "But remember no extraneous activity for at least two weeks, and that includes sex, remember Joe asked for you?" I asked and Nick awkwardly blushed nodding,

"Yeah he's such a dick, he had to ask in front of mom and dad."

"Your dad gave me such a dirty look." I murmured as Nick gave a slight chuckle.

"Don't worry mom loves you-"

"And now she assumes we're loving each other…a lot."

"Well we are, just not in that way." Nick responded as I shrugged,

"Yet." I added and he smiled.

I pulled my shirt back on as Nick sighed, "I was enjoying the view,"

I smirked rolling my eyes, "Well you'll just have to wait horny boy, because you ain't getting this for at least two weeks, understand?" I stated smiling at my new found power over him and he just groaned,

"That's too long Miley, plus in two weeks we'll be packing for France…"

I raised my eyebrows looking at Nick. "Exactly, and then our first time will be special because it will be on a winery in another country." I announced and he sighed nodding, then looked at me intrigued.

"I thought you hadn't decided if you were coming or not." Nick stated,

"Well now I have, Brandi said I could have time off."

"Good," Nick stated smiling as I looked at him excited, "That does sound nice, our first time in another country."

"Plus I may even try and dress up for the occasion." I stated,

Nick's eyes widened larger this time staring at me, I could literally see his mind imagining me like that. Unlike Liam's eyes though he didn't have the look of want and lust, Nick looked at me with need and love instead.

"Really? You're into-"

I laughed shaking my head, "I'm not, but maybe I could make an effort with some nice lingerie seeing you are taking me to France, a boy has never taken me overseas before. Anyway Demi and Danielle forced me into buying some yesterday. They seem to think we've already done it, I decided not to burst their bubble." I stated as Nick frowned,

"And clearly Joe believes we have too."

"Guess we act like it," I looked at Nick who just stared at me, "Maybe we should cut back on the PDA? Maybe then they'll stop…"

"No, then they'll assume we're having problems. That's worse! I barely dealt with the questions about you when we did have a break." Nick responded as I felt my expression drop and he sighed, "Miley-"

"I'm sorry, look I never should have let everyone-"

"Stop, don't speak." Nick smiled looking at me, "France it is."

I moved over picking up the tray again putting it on his lap,

"Until then eat up, you need your strength." I stated kissing his head,

He sighed dramatically nodding, "Love you."

"Love you too, I'm going to have a shower and today we're going to go through some more awesome rehab programs." I stated excitedly as Nick's expression completely fell,

"I hate rehab, I don't want-"

"To have sex with me in France?" I questioned smirking evilly,

Nick screwed his face up picking the fork up, "Fine, but I'm only doing the stupid rehab program for you." He responded as I walked towards the shower smiling.

**Nick.**

"So that's the wineries in Italy's complete review?"

"Uhuh…" Kevin mumbled as I flicked through the crumbled sheets,

"I'm assuming this one is the plan for France?"

I looked at the ripped paper unlucky in it's battle against my girlfriend's anti work policy as I tried to repair it, "Nick it says that on the top? Maybe you aren't up to go to France." Dad announced, no maybe having a conference meeting with both of them every morning while Miley had a shower wasn't the great option here. But work was apart of my life and I couldn't abandon it.

"Miley ripped the sheet."

"Of course she did," Dad mumbled, "She's the only one following doc's orders."

"She still making you every meal? Fluffing your pillows? Watching you twenty four seven so you don't hurt yourself?" Kevin asked jokingly, but I didn't laugh because she was basically doing all of those things. I didn't even know if she was sleeping, she was always awake when I went to bed and up before I was.

"She's taking this job too seriously." I muttered quietly,

"She loves you Nick."

"I know that it's just frustrating."

"Mom's doing the same to Frankie, he's getting pissed too."

"I'm not pissed it's just-"

"Nick you are, face it you've never been this limited in your entire life." Kevin announced as I groaned, the last thing I needed was a lecture right now, "You're stuck in bed most of the day with nothing to do and its' taking it's toll. Just look at it from Miley's perspective, think how much work she's putting in for you Nick, and wouldn't you do the same if it was her?"

"I would, of course I would, but I'm-"

"Don't you dare say fine Nicholas." Dad ordered as I huffed,

"This is ridiculous."

"Does Miley know you're on the phone?"

"What do you think?" I responded bitterly, "She's in the shower."

"Hello!" I heard Joe's voice announce as I raised my eyebrows and a door slammed on the other side of the line, "Sorry I'm late, Frankie was hitting on the cancer charity woman visiting the kids, he got into a fight with mom and all hell broke loose. Right where are we?"

"My trip to France and Miley's hate for pieces of paper." I responded,

"Right well that doesn't make sense, how is all the bedroom time with Miley going anyway?" Joe asked and I could literally picture his raised eyebrows and my older brother and dad's deathly glare,

"Joe this isn't relevant-"

"Well just remember what the doctor said about activities and how-"

"Joe trust me Miley has got it covered." I responded,

"I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing." Joe stated with a laugh,

"A bad thing, for the company anyway." Dad added,

"Yeah I'll have to stop hiding the sheets in the bed, she knows now."

"Okay let's look at the plans for France then, now that we're all here."

I nodded piecing the sheet back together as I heard a door open,

"NICK?"

_Oh shit._

"DADDY?" Lucy yelled downstairs,

There was deadly silence from the other end of the line as my head turned to the running shower. Miley loved showers, she spent about half an hour in there but if she cut this short I was in serious shit, actually I was more then in deep shit I was so fucked I couldn't even imagine it. I couldn't let Miley find out about Lucy, not yet anyway it wasn't the right time.

"Nick was that…" Joe started and stopped

My eyes widened in panic as I groaned, "I got to go get rid of them!"

I hung up the phone as the door flung open. I looked at Lucy a wide toothy smile across her face as she dashed over jumping on the bed. "Daddy! I missed you so much, mommy wouldn't bring me over but she finally agreed! Are you better yet?" She asked wrapping her arms around me as I cuddled my daughter shaking my head,

"Yeah I am, Luce you got to leave, why didn't mommy call-"

"Whose in the shower?" I heard my ex's voice snap,

I looked up to see Selena's eyes gazing towards the bathroom, her eyes turning back to me curiously. "You have to leave, right now! Why didn't you call me?" I yelled frustrated as Lucy looked at me confused, "You have to go now Selena, I'm sorry Luce." I kissed her head as Selena huffed,

"So the rumor is true, Miley's in the shower?"

"Well yeah but-"

"Your girlfriend is living here now?" Luce asked excited as I sighed,

"Yes she is but-"

"You still haven't told her." Selena spat eyeing me from the doorway,

"Well no, not yet. Please Selena just leave."

"Nick!" Selena yelled frustrated as I looked at the bathroom panicked, "You need to tell her, god what the hell is wrong with you? Maybe I should tell her, the second she gets out of the shower I'm going to-"

"Selena don't." I snapped annoyed,

"What's going on?" Lucy asked confused,

"_Nothing_." We replied in unison as Luce frowned,

"Selena please," I begged as she just stared at me disgusted,

"You're lying to her Nick, remember what happened last time you did that." I looked at Selena begging as the shower suddenly stopped,

Selena huffed and motioned for Luce to get off the bed,

"But I want to meet daddy's girlfriend-"

"Luce when we get back from France remember?"

Lucy climbed off the bed and moved over to her mom very disappointed, "Go downstairs for a minute hun, I'll be right down." Selena stated combing her hand through Lucy's hair while she gave me a saddened look,

"Bye daddy,"

"Bye princess."

She left the room as I looked at Selena, "France you will tell her Nick."

"I will okay?" I responded,

"You better, or I'll tell her." Selena threatened,

The bathroom door opened and Miley stepped out completely oblivious wearing only her panties and a bra while towel drying her hair. She smiled at me as I gave her a look and she instantly froze completely confused,

"What?" She whispered,

"Clearly Nick likes more then just your personality."

Miley spun around looking at Selena shocked as she instantly wrapped the towel around her speechless and Selena smirked, "Don't you think you're moving in a little soon Miley, you've hardly got to know the real Nick yet" Selena stated giving me a threatening look as I returned it with a pleading one,

Miley turned back to me now annoyed, "Nick what is _she_ doing here?"

"Leaving, right now. Get out Selena." I snapped,

Selena rolled her eyes and nodded, "Bye Miley, have fun in France. Oh and by the way your bra doesn't match your panties."

Selena turned slamming the door as Miley looked at me for an explanation. I shook my head frustrated and annoyed, god I hated that selfish backstabbing bitch. "Miley she just came over to see how I was, don't worry okay? I can get rid of that whore alone." I hissed looking at her,

Miley looked at me unsure but slowly nodded, "I'm going downstairs," She whispered quietly moving over to the drawer as I sighed seeing her hurt expression,

"Miley-"

She turned grabbing her clothes giving me a weak smile, "I'm fine."

Miley turned and walked out but as she left I knew _'I'm fine' _was exactly like when I said it. She wasn't okay. I threw my fist into the bed knowing that if I didn't tell her in France everything I'd worked on achieving so far would be broken and I'd loose Miley to Selena's games yet again.

* * *

**A/N- **What's happening people? Sorry for the long wait, but hope you enjoyed it :) Thanks for the reviews!


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21.**

**Nick.**

"Wow…"

"You can say that again." I muttered,

I looked down from my position on a large rocky mountain gazing upon the valley below which was completely covered in lush green vines. Then smack bang in the middle was a mansion, with another two rendered white houses alongside it. There was no other way to describe it but the perfect stereotypical French winery, large open spaces, fresh air and a large picturesque house in the centre.

"It's beautiful." Miley stated as I nodded,

I kissed the side of her head as she leaned on me looking down in awe, "Are they all this gorgeous or is this winery an exception?" She questioned her eyes drawing away from the scene below glancing at me,

"No, this one is particularly perfect." I responded wrapping my arm around her,

"I think I'm now understanding why you love work so much."

I gave a small chuckle as she leaned up kissing my cheek,

"It's not all luxury-" I began as Miley gave me a look,

"Nick we came on your dad's private jet, we had a four course meal on board, when we arrived a private car brought us here and now this." She stated letting her hand sweep across the valley, "This to me is luxury,"

"Not when you get into the business part…"

"No, but that's for tomorrow, tonight I want to show you my home."

We both spun around to see an elderly man, his face tanned and wrinkled showing his age but there was a bright twinkle in his eyes. He moved over wobbling slightly as he offered his dirty hand and I smiled offering mine,

"You must be Mr. De Luca it's a pleasure to finally met you."

"Oh call me Antonio, Nicholas it's an honour."

We shook hands as the owner turned his attention to Miley, "Wow, you're girlfriend is tres bien." He stated leaning and taking Miley's hand while she blushed profusely watching him kiss it, "It's a real honour to have both of you here on my small winery,"

"I'd hardly call it small." Miley whispered, "It's amazing…"

"Thank you, been in my family for generations."

"Why do you want to sell it then, something this gorgeous?"

Miley's eyes looked out across the land and Antonio moved up beside her looking out as well. "I have only daughters, four of them all busy with their careers now and no one to take care of my property. I know of the Grey family, most grape men like myself do and when your father took interest in my humble family business I couldn't help but feel the need to make a deal. After all your family is renown for keeping properties exactly the same, as well as keeping the same workers."

"Of course." I responded, "If this does go a head, we want your in put as much as possible along with all your workers. After all there's nothing like the true owners knowledge to make a business successful."

Miley looked at me and smiled taking my hand as Antonio nodded,

"I want to still be a part of the winery,"

"And you will be Antonio, this will always be your land."

"Now would you like a tour?"

"Yes." Miley stated before I could respond,

"Right please can you deliver their bags to the guest house." Antonio stated to the driver who nodded and climbed in as he looked back at us, "I think we'll start up here and I'll show you my favorite part of the land."

We began to walk through the vineyard, winding our way down the rocky landscape. I'd had a hundred personal tours but for Miley this was a new experience, and she listened chatting along with Antonio asking questions while I felt like a bit of a third wheel. She acted so natural in this part, compared to Selena anyway, when I brought her once she'd complained the whole time about pretty much everything not to mention how rude she'd been. Miley however was different she was totally enthralled in learning about the winery and I already knew this would not be her last trip with me, she'd be begging to go on all of them by the interested look on her face.

"So you plant roses at the end of each row?" Miley questioned intrigued,

"Yes or other plants to distinguish what wine it is. Red roses for the red wine, white roses for the white wines." Antonio explained as Miley leaned down smelling one of the roses,

"Miley's a florist." I added as Antonio smiled,

Miley looked up amazed, "The roses smell amazing, so much better then ours."

"My wife's pride and joy, she was also a florist back in her younger years."

"Our families have a lot in common." Miley muttered,

I took Miley's hand as she smiled at me, "Now last but not least, the house."

We both turned looking at the large gorgeous house, "I decided it would be best for you to stay in the guest house, it's just over there…"Antonio indicated over towards a separate two story white rendered house, "I will let you two have a break from my constant chatter and rest up, dinner is at six."

"Terrific." Miley stated grinning, "Thank you for the tour."

"It was my pleasure,"

Antonio turned away heading to the main house as I looked at Miley,

"What are you trying to do, steal my job?" I joked as she laughed,

"No I just want to learn." She stated shrugging,

"I know, come on let's go look at the guest house."

We walked over together as I opened the unlocked wooden door. Miley walked in first and instantly stopped as I followed closing the door. Miley's eyes looked around one of the biggest smiles I'd ever seen across her face, the house was amazing and Miley clearly liked it. There was a large open area in the middle right up to the roof where a large skylight illuminated the inside. Upstairs I could see only one door, most likely a bedroom while the kitchen and living room were all connected down here.

"I want to live here forever." She announced as I laughed,

"Well if we buy it you can live here."

Miley turned laughing at me, "On my own?"

"Maybe I could live here too." I suggested and she nodded,

"I like that idea better."

I leaned forward kissing Miley lightly as she pulled away biting her lip an intrigued look across her face. "You thinking what I'm thinking?" She whispered running her hand down my shirt her eyes locked with mine, "I mean we have at least an hour and a half till dinner."

I looked at her and nodded, "I think I am thinking what your thinking."

Miley leaned up kissing me as I wrapped my arms around her waist deepening it. I pushed her lightly up against the wall as she moved her hands up pulling off my suit jacket while not breaking our kiss. Her fingers began to work their way up again unbuttoning my shirt as she broke away from the kiss looking at me smiling,

"Maybe we should go upstairs?" She whispered smiling,

I looked at her and nodded, "Yeah…good idea."

Miley took my hand and I followed her up the staircase moving to the top, the second we reached the second level I grabbed her hips and pushed my lips back onto hers. A moan came from her as we both stumbled towards the bedroom in what felt like a trance pushing open the door quickly. Miley pulled the shirt off me running her warm hands down my chest while I found the zip to the back for her dress and slowly pulled it down. Miley easily slipped out of the dress and her hands began to unbuckle my belt, we were actually about to do this,

I felt the vibration suddenly and Miley stopped. She broke away from our kiss and looked down at my pants and then back to me as the vibration came again, she gave me a look with raised eyebrows as I laughed,

"Phone."

"Of course…" She responded,

Her hands went into my pocket purposely nudging her hand into a dangerous area. She smiled at my reaction quickly pulling out the phone only for her smile to drop,

"It's your dad," She muttered holding up the vibrating phone,

I groaned knowing I had no choice but to take it. I took the phone from Miley's fingers as she gave me a look,

"Can't you ignore it?"

"No, I can't…you stay right here, I'll be back."

I kissed Miley's cheek as she sat down on the bed, as I noticed her matching black underwear and body, god I hated dad right now. I walked out of the room quickly pressing accept,

"Dad…"

"Nick how's everything?"

"Good dad, this place is amazing and the owner is great."

"Fantastic, so you reckons it's a done deal?"

"Pretty much," I responded leaning on the wall,

"Great, and how's Miley liking it?"

"She's loving it dad, thanks for this." I stated seriously and I could tell he was smiling,

"No problem,"

"How's Frankie doing?" I asked and dad sighed,

"No better no worse, doctor's a little concerned about the kidney it's not working as well as first thought but he's still positive." Dad responded and I nodded combing my fingers through my hair,

"Give him my love,"

"I will Nick, talk to you tomorrow."

"Yep will do."

"Bye,"

"See ya,"

I hung up and turned back into the room smiling only for my smile to fall a little. I sighed closing the bedroom door and walked over to Miley who in only a minute had fallen asleep, she clearly didn't deal with jet lag well. I leaned down kissing the side of her head as she let out a murmur and rolled over cutely. I pulled the sheets up over her body and laid down beside her, we had two weeks why rush it? I'd already waited forever.

**Miley.**

I rolled over letting out a small noise groggy listening carefully to the heartbeat below me. Fingers gently ran through my hair and I could hear the movement of shuffling paper. I moved my hand reaching along the chest below me as fingers clutched mine kissing my hand gently,

"You fell asleep." Nick whispered quietly,

"I'm sorry," I responded opening one eye.

Nick leaned forward kissing the top of my head shrugging, "It doesn't matter, I didn't even notice you were tired." He muttered as I slowly sat up taking in my new surroundings, the bedroom was just as gorgeous as the house.

"Me either, I just laid down and then-"

"Jet lag." Nick responded, "Adrenaline wore off and you were out."

"Did you get any sleep?" I asked look back to him,

Nick shook his head motioning to a bunch of paperwork on me, I frowned staring at the sheets sitting on my lap as Nick took them off me. "I was doing a little light reading for work while you were being the perfect desk." He announced as I turned giving him a look only for him to plant his lips on mine,

I pulled away frowning, "What time is it?"

"You've been out for _about_ an hour."

"Okay," I stated leaning back on Nick as he wrapped his arms around me,

"I liked the lingerie."

I looked up at him smiling, "They weren't the actual lingerie…"

"They weren't?"

He looked at me intrigued as I pulled down the sheet pointing at my bra, "Do these really look like sexy lingerie to you? There is no lace what so ever!" I responded as Nick leaned over kissing me again smiling,

"I can't wait to see it then,"

"Hopefully I'll be able to stay awake that long."

"You should get ready, maybe have a shower-"

"Are you trying to say I smell bad?" I questioned as Nick rolled his eyes,

"No, I'm not. A shower will help you wake up, because right now you look exhausted." Nick stated as I leaned up kissing the side of his cheekbone pulling the rest of the sheets down,

"So you're saying I look a mess instead?"

I climbed off the bed as Nick gave a frustrated groan, "No I didn't-"

I turned giving him a smile as I walked over to my suitcase. I opened it and leaned down rustling through my bag finding a pair of matching underwear, after Selena's little comment I was going to make sure everything matched. I grabbed one of my summer dresses that Nick had bought when he gave me his credit card to go shopping the other day. I felt a hand suddenly squeeze my ass as I stood up only to be pulled onto Nick's body as his lips kissed mine,

"You have got to stop teasing me…" He whispered against my lips,

I laughed and gave him a light peck pulling out his grasp, "No way,"

I walked into the bathroom and closed the door, slowly stripping off my underwear and climbing into the shower. I pulled the curtain across lapping up the hot water to revitalize me, because right now it seemed Nick would be getting no action at all tonight with my current zombie like body. After a few minutes of the warm water I felt a cool breeze and turned opening the curtain a little to see the door had opened and Nick stood in the frame,

"Nick get out," I yelled embarrassed,

He just laughed and walked in staring at me, "I kind of need a shower too."

"No." I responded as he looked at me, "No you can't see me naked."

"Why not?"

"Because…just get out,"

I pulled the curtain back across blushing, Nick had never seen me like this and I knew I shouldn't be this nervous but I was. I turned my back to the curtain as I heard it open and I let out a huff,

"Nicholas! This is sexual abuse!" I announced threatingly,

"Not if you want it too,"

I felt him climb into the shower as I let out a playful scream quickly covering my indecent body with the shower curtain, while Nick stood laughing at me in his white shirt and suit pants. The water instantly began to soak him as I quickly raised my hand slapping him,

"Get out! You're getting wet."

"Like I care," He responded seductively,

"You have to wear that to dinner Nick!" I yelled panicked as he laughed,

"About dinner…" He started looking at me smirking, "It was like three hours ago, kind of had to cancel because you were so completely out of it. Antonio however managed to save us some food," I stared at him confused and then let my hand slap him again,

"You jerk, why the hell did you tell me to have a shower then!"

"Because it was a quick way to get you to strip,"

"You know what, I hate you." I stated as Nick just laughed,

He grabbed my waist as I screamed trying to push him away half heartily. His lips connected with mine and I pulled away giving him a look, "You know if I'm here naked then you need to loose your clothes too or I'm not doing anything." I announced as Nick instantly nodded in compliance.

He stripped off his shirt and pants leaving only his boxes as I smiled,

"Better?" He questioned and I smirked,

I leaned forward playing with the waistband on his jocks, "No…everything off Nicholas,"

"Then you get rid of the shower curtain." He responded seriously,

I looked at him and licked my lips and nodded, "Fine on the count of three,"

"One,"

"Two."

"Three,"

The second we released both remaining items of 'clothing' Nick's lips were hotly back on mine pushing me up against the shower wall. My arms slipped around his back feeling the muscles while I felt one of his hands travelling up my body further. I didn't even bother to look down because I didn't need to, I already knew that Nick would be the best because this time I actually loved the boy I was about to have sex with. Nick's body pressed up against mine as he suddenly pulled away and pressed his head against mine, the water droplets slowly dripping down his face,

"You do want this right?" He whispered as the steam rose around us,

I looked at him and nodded, "More then anything in the world."

Nick smile and leaned forward, "I love you so much Miley,"

"I love you too Nick."

Nick's locked his lips back with mine, and some how I knew this was going to be the best and longest night of my entire life.

* * *

**A/N- Thanks for the reviews guys, this is dedicated to Aino it's her birthday so HAPPY BIRTHDAY :D I'm disappearing for a while don't kill me, finals start on thursday and I'm exploding with my lack of knowledge. **


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

**Miley.**

I was a little disappointed when I woke up alone. Nick was gone and I'd honestly thought he'd just got up and left for work without even saying goodbye. However then I spotted the red rose sitting on the bedside table and a note,

_Miley,_

_I didn't want to wake you, nor did I want to leave. Last night was amazing and I wish I could spend all today with you but like always work is ruining our time together. I love you baby._

_Nick._

So I'd set out on an adventure of my own; that may have been a slight mistake on my part. An hour after leaving the gorgeous interior of the guesthouse I was in the middle of the vineyard standing around completely unsure of where I was. As a positive I still had phone reception to call Nick when I eventually felt like being found, but for now I was quiet content on wondering aimlessly. I'd managed to find a small little garden with rows of flowers a while back, that had kept me entertained for a good half hour but now it was back to vineyards and looked around trying to work out where exactly I was.

"So what do you think?" A distant voice asked as I sighed in relief, thank god a voice!

"It's perfect, I would love to buy your property."

I smiled hearing Nick's voice but decided to keep myself out of the business interaction, me turning up would surely distract him. "Fantastic how about we go back to my office and sign the paperwork then?" Antonio asked as I stood there trying to work out where they exactly were,

"That sounds great Antonio, this was finished a lot quicker then I thought. Dad said it would take two weeks!" Nick announced adding a light laugh on the end,

"Why bother wasting time, the quicker the settlement the better."

"Sounds great."

"Then you should consider taking your girlfriend into the town."

"That sounds like a good idea, I think I owe her lunch." Nick stated,

"She seems very entranced by you, very happy girl."

"I feel the same way about her…" Nick responded,

I couldn't help but blush even though no one could see me. A warm feeling in my stomach consumed me as Nick spoke, "You planning on asking her to marry you?" Antonio asked and my eyes widened, as I stood there shocked, wow we hadn't even really talked about that yet.

Nick gave a small laugh, "Yeah,"

I felt the smile grow across my face hearing that simple word which meant so much.

"When?"

"I'm not sure yet." Nick responded as my smile hesitated, "We haven't been going out for long and I want to at least break the one year mark before I even think about engagement. However I think it'll be sooner rather then later." Nick announced as I smiled excited, he wanted to marry me.

Nick's familiar ring tone suddenly sparked up and he sighed, "I got to take this, mind meeting me back at the house?"

"My pleasure, don't get lost."

"I won't…"

Footsteps sounded as Antonio moved away and I leaned forward peeking through the grapes to see Nick staring at his phone frustrated. I looked at my boyfriend confused as he moved the phone to his ear looking really pissed off,

"Hey Lucy…"

I edged forward, _Lucy_? Who was Lucy?

"Yeah I know hun, I miss you too." Nick stated as my smile fell completely and I took a step back confused, "No I promise I'll bring you back a present, yes I'm going to tell her Luce. I love you too baby."

I felt instant pain and confusion, he was telling some other girl he loved her after he'd just told Antonio he wanted to marry me? I looked at Nick feeling completely hurt, I knew I didn't know who that girl was or the full story but god it sounded bad to my ears. Especially knowing that Nick had been a player, it just made me concerned. Was Nick cheating on me? I felt jealousy swelling inside me mixing with betrayal. He wouldn't do that to me, would he? I mean after last night I thought that meant so much to him, yet now he was talking on the phone to some other girl? And he loved her? What about me?

"I love you Luce okay I got to go take Miley to lunch. Yes I'll tell her, love you more." Nick hung up the phone as the once happy feeling in me was filled with just anguish and hurt.

I stepped back and turned around feeling tears brimming in my eyes. I couldn't go over to see Nick, not now. I just needed time out here alone. I let one reluctant tear slip as I felt my phone vibrate and start blaring, shit.

I pulled it out quickly to see Nick's name as I pressed decline,

"Miley?" Nick's voice asked behind me,

I didn't bother turning around and started to walk away,

"Mi where are you going, Miley?"

Nick's voice called after me as I winded my way between the grapes letting another tear fall in complete shock feeling so deceived. Finally he caught up to me and his hand grabbed my hip, only for me to swipe it away,

"Don't touch me." I snapped letting my heart take control,

"Miley what's wrong?"

I kept walking as more tears began to fall. I'd trusted him with everything, yet he was in love with someone else? God how could I've been so stupid to believe that he could love me? Nick ran past finally blocking my route completely. For the first time since last night I looked at his face and he just stared at me completely confused, "Miley baby, why are you crying? What happened?" He whispered moving his hand to my cheek as my lip quivered scared,

"Are you cheating on me?" I spat chocking on a sob,

Nick's eyes widened shaking his head, "What? No, never Miley I would-"

"Then who's Lucy?"

Nick looked at me speechless, his hand dropping from my face.

"How do-"

"I heard you on the god damn phone!" I yelled at him chocking on another sob,

Nick looked at me fearfully his whole handsome façade falling away as I saw his true colors finally reveal themselves, he was terrified that I'd worked it out. I shook my head looking away embarrassed, "I should never have trusted you." I whispered simply and started to walk away my heart breaking into a million pieces,

"Miley no, god I would never do that to you. I love you."

I kept walking pain infiltrating me everywhere, "Miley I'm not cheating-"

"Then who is SHE?" I screamed turning around looking at him. "Who is LUCY?"

Nick groaned looking at me pleadingly, "Miley just calm-"

"Calm down?" I yelled filling with absolute anger now, "I just caught you on the phone with some girl that you're in love with Nick! God how could I be so stupid. I'm leaving…" I announced quickly and started to walk away again,

"Miley please it's not like that, just hear me out."

Nick followed me as I continued to walk through the vineyard sobbing. I felt like a complete idiot that I'd been so naïve in letting myself fall for him. Love wasn't real. It never had been. "Miley stop walking away from me, I'm not in love with Lucy like I'm in love with you god damn it!" He yelled after me as I stopped,

"So you do love her then?" I whispered,

Nick came up behind me and sighed, "Miley I do love her, but she's not my girlfriend or anything like that she's my…god how can I explain this to you." He whispered as I just stood there anger boiling under my skin,

"Hooker?"

"Miley no-"

"Mistress-"

"Miley no she's not a girlfriend or any of those things." Nick hissed frustrated,

"Then what is she Nick?" I yelled turning back to him,

I looked at his scared expression as he looked at me panicked. My heart beating out my chest and even though I wanted to pretend this was okay, it wasn't and it was killing me to think I had to walk away. Nick didn't respond and instead let his mouth open without any words coming out, it was clear enough to me. He'd been cheating on me and I was stupid enough to let it happen,

"That's what I thought." I whispered,

"Miley she's-"

I turned away and this time before he could stop me I ran.

**Nick.**

"MILEY!" I screamed as she disappeared.

I stood there furious with myself as I kicked the dirt knowing I wouldn't find her now, not until she wanted to be found anyway. I pressed both my palms to my face letting out a frustrated groan, all I had to say was three god damn words _she's my daughter _and I couldn't even do that. Now Miley thought the worst of me and had pretty much told me she was leaving, I didn't want this to happen though, I wanted to tell her the truth when I was ready but now it felt like I was going to have to purely based upon my stupidity. How would she react though? Would she just be madder? Or accept it? I didn't know and that's what scared me the most.

I combed my fingers through my hair worried and concerned. I'd only just got her back and I couldn't loose her again,

My phone started vibrating as I looked down hopeful only to see Joe's name.

I groaned pressing decline, he was the last person I wanted to talk to at the moment. I started walking back towards the main house only for the phone to start up again. I hit decline, only for it to start vibrating again. I let out a frustrated huff clicking accept,

"What?" I spat verging on loosing it completely,

"Nick are you okay?" Joe asked,

"No I'm not okay, look can I call you-" I started only to be interrupted,

"Nick is it about the vineyard?" Dad asked as I frowned,

"No, no it isn't. Is this important because-"

"Is Miley with you?" I heard Demi question exhausted,

I stopped frowning confused, "Is there anyone else who wants to join in on the conversation?" I asked annoyed as there was a deadly silence, "Look can I call you back, I'm about to sign the sale and the once I relocate Miley who has run away from me I'll give you a call."

"You had a fight with Miley?" Kevin questioned,

So they were all there, terrific, just what I needed right now. I let out a dramatic sigh nodding my head, "Yeah I did, and let's just put it this way she's decided to leave. What's wrong anyway? Did something happen at work?"

"Leave?" Joe hissed, "Nick what did you…oh you told her about Lucy?"

"No, not exactly." I responded defeated, "Anyway let's not talk about it, I have to go figure out some way to apologize without telling her the truth. So what's wrong with you guys?"

There was a deadly silence on the other line as I felt the tension almost radiating. Something was seriously wrong. I waited patiently the sweat beginning to form on my forehead from the stress and worry of Miley and now this silence, what the hell was going on?

"Just tell me." I finally spat as dad sighed,

"Nick, I didn't want to have to tell you over the phone." He muttered his voice strained as I frowned, "Frankie's not doing too well…"

I opened my mouth to respond and then stopped myself biting my tongue instead. I looked away for a moment pulling the phone away from my ear as I sucked in a breath. This couldn't be happening. We'd always been positive about Frankie, even when he got sick we'd always say he was doing okay. For dad to say that, to acknowledge the fact my little brother was not okay, it meant a lot and I knew exactly how bad this actually was.

"He rejected the kidney?" I finally asked,

A sudden sob ripped out on the other side, "Demi don't cry," Joe whispered,

"Yeah he did Nick." Dad muttered shakily as I could imagine the look of devastation in his face, "He's contracted an infection as well, along with phenomena. The doctors…they don't think he'll be able to fight it this time."

I felt the tears come to my eyes as I nodded, "Okay so what's the options."

"Nick there isn't any."

I just stood there my world falling apart, "No there has to be something, there has always been something we could do! What about some sort of new testing in Switzerland or where ever!" I hissed panicked my voice choking up,

"Nick there isn't anything left we can do." Dad repeated.

It was at that I realized what dad was truly saying.

Frankie was going to die.

"I'm coming home." I murmured hanging up.

I felt the phone slip from my fingers and fall to the ground. I just stared at it though unable to think or do anything. My little innocent brother after years of fighting had finally hit a mountain he couldn't climb. The tears welled in my eyes as I shook them away. I could cry later first I just needed to get this irrelevant deal done. I picked up the phone and walked back to the main house, each step feeling like I was in some sort of nightmare. How was this fair? The pain inside me felt like agony while I hardly managed to hold my body standing, the pain was just killing so badly I walked into Antonio's office.

"Nick are you okay?" He questioned,

I gave a brief nod and sat down, "Yeah so where were we…"

Half an hour later I stood up shaking a smiling Antonio's hand,

"It was a pleasure doing business with you Nicholas."

"Thank you," I whispered dropping his hand, "And I want to apologize but I'm sorry I'm going to have to leave, my brother is ill in hospital and my family want me home." Antonio instantly nodded looking at me,

"Have a safe trip back, I will see you again?"

"You will, thank you."

"Goodbye Nicholas, tell your girlfriend I said goodbye as well."

I left the main house just as the first tear slid down my face. More began to fall as I reached the guesthouse and stumbled inside breaking down, letting out what felt like a million teardrops. This couldn't be happening, not to Frankie. I felt my knees shaking and I crumpled at the bottom of the staircase just crying, letting myself mourn someone who was still living. Sitting there made me realise how much I depended on Frank, how he needed to be here, sick or not he had to be here. I couldn't move from my position though, because moving didn't even feel important right now. I'd never cried so much in my life and what felt like an eternity later the sun fell outside and I was sent into overwhelming darkness, yet the tears still fell.

That's how she found me, I didn't even hear Miley come back.

I felt her hand fall on my shoulder though and I looked up scared only to see her fearful expression. Her eyes were darkened by the lack of light yet I could tell she'd been crying just like me.

"What happened?" She whispered,

"Frankie…" I managed to say only to break down into more tears,

Miley's hand instantly retracted from my shoulder as I let out a sob leaning back against the sharp edges of the stars, "Dad called and he's real bad. He's dying and I don't know what to do Mi. I want to fix this, I want him to be okay, I want to…god I don't know what the fuck I want anymore." I started sobbing again as Miley sat silently next to me and without a word she gently wrapped her arm around me,

Her head nuzzled in against my shoulder as the tears kept pouring,

"I want him to be okay, but he's not going to be." I whispered,

"You'll get through this." Miley finally whispered, "It'll be okay eventually,"

"No, no it won't!" I yelled at her,

I pushed Miley away from me frustrated and annoyed. She hesitated for a moment before moving back toward me and letting her arm come gently back around me. "I just want him to be okay, he's going to be okay, he always is." I spat seriously as Miley sighed,

"Nick he's tried so hard but sometimes-"

"Shut up, you're wrong!"

"Nick-"

I pushed her away again and stood up as she fell against the step,

"You don't know _anything_!" I yelled at her,

I turned storming up the staircase stumbling up the dark steps and walking into the bedroom slamming the door. I moved over to the bed and grabbed the pillow smashing it into the bed repeatedly letting out the anger I had for the world. I finally collapsed onto the bed in hysterics softy crying into my fluffy weapon,

The door opened minutes later letting out a small creak as I stayed motionless,

A body crawled onto the bed beside me as fingers gently ran down my back.

"I called the jet, they can take us home in an hour." Miley murmured.

I nodded and sat up looking at her now emotionless expression. I stared at her curiously there were neither tears in her eyes nor sadness in her expression she just gazed through me blankly. I moved up to kiss the side of her head gesturing an apology but she avoided me and instead stood up staring at the ground.

"I'll pack…" She muttered as I just sat there.

She'd just rejected me. I wanted to scream at her, and make her understand everything. Instead I said nothing. I wanted to go back to see my little brother, but I was scared of what I'd go back too. I was so terrified of the events that were about to unfold. I didn't want to have to face death yet, but if I went back that's what would happen, I had to face it whether I wanted to or not. I'd have to look at my little brother's fading life and watch as it eventually disappeared entirely along with my relationship with Miley.

* * *

**A/N: **I FINISHED HIGH SCHOOL! IT'S PARTY TIME! okay but seriously thanks for all the good lucks and the reviews much appreciated. I suppose you think this means I'm going to update more...but I'm actually leaving. The country. I'm going to the U.S.A for a holiday for three ish weeks with my friend, so no update! However if I find Miley in L.A (highly doubtful) I will express everyone's love, Niley etc. :P I will be back and updating because I NEVER HAVE TO GO TO SCHOOL AGAIN! Until March next year when I start college!


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

**Nick.**

It was the longest flight of my entire life.

I had never sat on a plane and counted down the minutes till we landed, I'd never realized how slow time ticked by, yet every minute was one less Frankie would be alive. We'd finally landed and instead of going home Miley had directed the driver to go to the hospital. Even though I didn't know where we stood right now she was still here. I'd tried to talk to her on the plane but she didn't want to hear it and honestly I couldn't blame her, I'd lied about Lucy and now Miley thought I was cheating. She was only here for Frankie now.

"You know you can go home…" I whispered,

Miley turned and looked at me shifting her lip only to look back out the window,

"I didn't mean what I said in the house, about you knowing nothing."

She didn't even look at me as I huffed, "Miley I said I was _sorry_-"

I watched my girlfriend's hands clench her dress as I closed my mouth. If she didn't want to talk then I wouldn't pressure her into it. The silence between us had been killing me, only yesterday we were laughing and kissing, now we weren't even speaking. My mind turned to the important matter at hands, my little brother I had to stay positive for him even if Miley and me weren't doing great.

"Miley, look even if you hate me right now…" I stopped trying to rationally word the sentence in my head as her eyes stayed distantly staring out the window, "Can we not fight for Frankie's sake? Can we just, I don't know…pretend right now? Because he loves you so much, and so do I and I don't want-"

She gave a shallow nod but said nothing as the car pulled to a stop. Her eyes flickered over to me,

"I'll lie and pretend everything's _perfect,"_

Before the door could even be opened she was out of the car as I quickly followed behind. It was early morning and the hospital was very still as I paced after Miley who was walking purposely fast to avoid me. I stared at the back of her still in a bright colored summer dress looking from behind her normal happy self, but the second she stopped and turned pushing the elevator button I saw how I was killing her.

I moved my hand out and placed it gently on her arm,

"Miley I'm not cheating on-"

She moved away and bit her lip, "Then tell me who she is, who is Lucy?"

"She's my…" I started,

Miley turned looking at me as I opened my mouth, "My aunt's daughter, which would make her…my cousin and she is only five so-"

Miley rolled her eyes and turned walking towards the stairwell, "And yet again another lie! I know both your parents are only children Nick. Talk to me when you are willing to tell the truth Nicholas, until then _don't_ speak to me." She spat her eyebrows knotted together as she threw open the door and slammed it.

I heard her thumping up the staircase as the bell dinged and the elevator doors opened. I clenched my jaw closed and stepped inside pressing the floor number and watched the doors close leaving Miley to walk. Why was this happening? Why now? I leaned back against the mirror wall of the elevator and felt the exhaustion and emotions become overwhelming. I slid down the side falling to the floor, I didn't cry even though inside I was sobbing, I had no more tears left. I heard the door open but I didn't move and instead I just stared at the floor trying to work out the world, trying to solve my problems with my brother, my girlfriend, the world. And the thing was I couldn't solve anything without hurting them.

"Get up." Miley snapped,

I looked to see her standing there hands on her hips furious, "Your little brother is dying Nick, pull yourself together and go and talk to him! Show him how much you love him and that death isn't the end, it's just the beginning! Try and make him see that you'll never forget him and that heaven will be amazing for him! Don't just sit there and do nothing, go and tell Frankie you love him!" She yelled at me,

I looked at her lip quivering as she held her head high and turned walking away.

I opened my mouth to call out to her but gave a sigh realizing, that message was to me but the words she said was her own guilt, the things she wanted to tell her mom and never did. She didn't want me to make the same mistake too, and I wouldn't.

I stood up brushing down my suit and sucked in a breathe, I had to do this for Frankie, for my family and for Miley. I turned and moved down the hallway to find her at the door, she didn't want to ruin the façade by going in alone, we'd go in together and smile like we were fine. Miley opened the door and gave me a look, it wasn't nasty or even angry for the first time she stared at me expectantly, like I had to live up to an expectation.

I nodded at her and turned walking in.

"Nick you're home,"

Mom moved over wearily a relieved smile on her face as she pulled me into a hug. I looked over at my family sitting there all pale skinned and gaunt trying to act happy for Frankie, but if they weren't fooling me, how could they fool the wittiest little kid I knew?

"Hey Miley, how was the winery? _Everything okay_?" Dad asked carefully,

"Of course it is," She stated calmly,

Mom let go of me and moved her hand to my cheek giving me a look, clearly they'd all been informed about the fight with Miley. I just shook my head and she nodded kissing the side of my cheek,

"It'll work out Nicholas," She whispered,

Mom turned and looked towards the bed I didn't want to even glimpse at or think about,

"Frankie honey look Nick and Miley are here baby," She whispered.

I had to be strong though. I turned staring at the little boy in the bed, his eyes barely open and his whole little body had just faded away to practically nothing. Where was the little kid I remembered? The one who cracked jokes and flirted with older women? Where did he go? I just looked at his eyes, as his lips curled into a small smile and I moved over. Miley stepped away letting me go forward as I kissed the top of his warm head,

"Hey Frank,"

'Hey," He whispered so quietly I could barely hear, "You're back."

"I came back for you."

"Cause I'm dying?"

I looked at Frankie and automatically shook my head, "No, no of course not-"

"Nick it's kay, I know I'm going to die."

"No your-"

"Nick stop." Frankie whispered,

I felt my lip quivering as he just stared at me, not an inch of fear in his eyes. "I know what's happening, I know, don't bother lying now." His voice came out so small and little yet the words were still so powerful, so Frankie.

I kissed the top of his head, "I won't then, okay?"

"Then why is Miley got a fake smile on her face?"

I looked at him and shook my head, "Because she's worried about you Frank."

"I said no lying! That's not it, I know fake smiles there is the ones when everyone looks at me and then there are the one Miley has on her face. What happened?" I looked at him gazing back to see Danielle and Demi quietly chatting with Miley who was acting completely normal.

"Lucy happened."

"She found out?"

"No, but she's knows I love someone named Lucy."

"She thinks your cheating?"

I nodded as Frankie stared at me with his big brown eyes, "Then tell her the truth, Nick she's perfect for you! Don't let her go, promise me?" He pleaded scared as I looked at him,

"Frankie-"

"I want you to marry her Nick, I want to look down from heaven and see you together! You're so happy with her, and she loves you so much Nick! You can't let her go _ever_," I stared at him as I felt a tear fall down my face,

"She-"

"Loves you," Frankie whispered, "So much."

"How about we go have some lunch?" Joe suggested,

I shook my head as I kept my eyes firmly on Frankie, no I wouldn't eat, not when he wasn't. I wanted to spend every minute with my brother, every single second until there wasn't any more time left with him. Frankie stared at me weakly as I noticed his breathing for the first time it was so strained and the light in his eyes was barely lingering.

"I'll go Joe." Miley's voice announced,

"Me too,"

"Yeah I wouldn't mind a coffee."

I moved back as my two brothers and the girls came forward all kissing Frankie and telling him they'd be back soon. Miley moved forward rubbing his arm as she just stared at him in a trance,

"We'll be right-"

Frankie grabbed her hand and pulled her gently. She frowned and leaned down as I watched him whispering into her ear, I edged forward wanting to hear them but dad placed his had on my shoulder shaking his head at me. I leaned back defeated as Miley finally moved back a moment later and said nothing kissing his head nodding,

"See you soon kay?"

She wiped her nose and pushed past my brothers going out the door. I instantly stood up wanting to go after her but Demi and Danielle both gave me a look sending my knees to crumple back to the seat.

"What did you say?" I asked Frankie as he just smiled,

"Nothing-"

"Frankie-"

"_Nick_." Mom hissed,

"Love you Nick," Frankie whispered as I rolled my eyes,

"Yeah I love you too."

He smiled weakly as I stared at him knowing that would be one of the last times I'd hear my little brother say that to me.

**Miley.**

"So the vineyard was nice?"

I looked at the salad before me moving my fork in it watching the tomato roll around. I was so exhausted and that mixed with my anger, I was an emotional wreck, I just didn't know what to do. I wanted to walk out, to scream and leave Nick behind making him suffer for cheating on me, but how could I? How could I turn away from him when his little brother was dying? I couldn't do that to Frankie or Nick, even if I hated his guts right now I wasn't a bad person, I wasn't. I rubbed my eyes staring up to see all four pairs of eyes glued on me,

"Sorry what?" I whispered yawning,

I covered my mouth as Demi sighed, "Joe call her a taxi,"

"No, no I'm fine!" I shook my head, "Just a little tired that's all, I'm-"

I stopped and dropped my fork feeling another wave of absolute hatred filling me. How could he do this to me? How could he use me? Then suddenly I felt something crack in me, I wasn't going to tolerate this shit!

"Miley are you okay?"

"STOP ASKING THAT!" I screamed,

Demi's mouth opened in shock as I shook my head frustrated, "Do I look okay? DO I LOOK FUCKING OKAY TO YOU?" I yelled at them as they just stared, "THIS IS LIKE A NIGHTMARE ALL OVER AGAIN! I can't keep loving people only to see them die, it's not fair! Why does this happen to me? Why does no one ever stay with ME?" I couldn't stop the sobs as the ripped through my broken heart. Why did he cheat on me? Why? Why wasn't I good enough for him? Why was Frankie dying?

"Miley it's okay," Arms wrapped around me as I heard a groan,

I covered my face with my hands leaning on my elbows. I just wanted to kill him for making me feel like this, I'd fallen in love with Nick! And all this time he'd loved someone else? It wasn't fair, why did I have to suffer like this? Why did no one love me? Why did everyone treat me like shit?

"Call her a taxi, she needs to go-"

I dropped my hands furious, "I HATE HIM! I hate him so fucking much, but I love him, god do I love him and it's not fair because he loves _her _and…he doesn't love me." I yelled looking at the four of them, "He doesn't even care about how he's killing me! How could he do this to me? NOW of all times? How could Nick just…use me?"

"Miley what's going on?" Demi whispered very confused,

"LIKE YOU DON'T KNOW" I screamed furious,

"Miley calm-"

"I BET YOU ALL FUCKING KNOW NICK'S CEHATING ON ME DON'T YOU?"

I heard a choking noise sound as I looked at the lifeless salad wanting to grab it in my hands and shred the lettuce into tiny insignificant pieces, just like Nick had done to my heart. I looked up to see them all wide eyed glaring,

"WHAT?" Danielle yelled looking at Kevin and Joe,

"Miley no, you must have-"

"He was on the phone with another girl," I retorted,

I turned looking at Demi and Dani both staring at their partners, "And he was telling her how much he loved her, how he'd tell me about their affair! I thought he loved me, I thought…I just…I thought he was different. I was so wrong." I broke down into tears leaning on the table,

"Miley," Demi stated grabbing my hands, "Nick loves-"

"WHO IS LUCY?" I yelled before I could stop myself, "YOU MUST KNOW!"

Demi's mouth opened for the second time as a look of realization dawned on her face. I turned to see the same expression replicated around the table and I shook my head, "I'm leaving, I need to go…tell Nick…" I cried standing up wiping my nose on the back of my wrist, "Tell him to get fucked, and tell Frankie…" I covered my mouth choking, "I'm so sorry, but I can't be here, I can't do this not_ again_! I just_ I can't_."

A hand caught my arm as I turned back looking at Joe who stared at me blankly

"Nick isn't cheating on you with Lucy." He stated deadly serious

"Then _WHO_ is she?" I snapped,

Joe opened his mouth and looked at me apologetic, "I can't tell you that but-"

"Then I'm leaving, for good."

"Miley please don't-"

"Then don't keep fucking lying to me." I yelled.

"We just can't tell you, it's not our place to tell you about Lucy." Demi whispered,

I wiped my eyes looking at the four of their pleading faces, "I won't be pushed around again, I won't be lied too or not told everything! I'm sorry but I can't so this, not until someone tells me."

I pulled my arm back as there was deadly silence from behind me, so I had no choice but to keep walking away from them. If they didn't want to tell me the blunt honest truth then I wasn't sticking around to keep hearing the same fucking shit lies Nick was telling me. I left the hospital feeling sick to my stomach in absolute guilt that I was just walking away, yet what choice did I truly have? I couldn't even look at Nick right now, let alone comfort his little brother on his deathbed. Images of Frankie in my mind made it feel like someone was kicking me in the stomach sending my exhausted body almost to the ground, he looked so much like my mom the last time I saw her, so weak, so lifeless, so _dead_.

I didn't let my thoughts move forward, I didn't want to think about what Frankie had said to me because I didn't want to face that idea right now, I couldn't. I found a taxi and directed them to the florist knowing that forcing myself to work was the only way I'd be able to distract myself, the only way I could live with feeling like I was the one dying. Twenty minutes later I paid the taxi driver and opened the door to the shop sending the bell to ring. My eyes turned staring at the small golden object as my lip quivered, I remembered the day my mom had hung that up, a few years later she was dead and rotting in the ground. I'd left her, and now I'd left Frankie too.

"Miley you're back!" Brandi stated worried, "Why are you back?"

I turned and shrugged in a complete daze walking past Brandi not even glancing at her expression. I grabbed my apron neatly folded where I'd left it and quickly tied it around my back staring at the bright colored flowers. Why did they hurt my eyes so much? Why did they look so full of life?

"Emily, Dad" Brandi called out worried, "Miley's here,"

"What? Why?"

"She's been crying," I heard Brandi whisper, "I asked and she ignored me, like I wasn't even here, she didn't even acknowledge me. Maybe something happened with Nick?"

"What if something happened _to_ Nick?"

I looked at the orders for the day and stared at the word funeral. Someone wanted flowers for a funeral…someone had died. The feeling in my stomach only intensified as I clutched the counter shaking, putting one of my hands quickly across my mouth.

"Miley hun, let's sit down," Dad's voice whispered,

My teeth chattered as I stared at the word before me, only for the tears to start.

"Miley,"

I felt my legs crumple as I started to fall to the ground, I never reached it though and instead I was helped to the ground where my grief got the better of me. I felt the screaming erupting from my mouth and tears rolling down my face, yet I couldn't stop, I didn't know how to deal with this pain. I felt arms around me trying to calm me down, but everything just felt like it was over. Why should I get to live when my mother and Frankie didn't? Why should I bother to continue my life when Nick didn't love me? In my mind I felt the sudden need for drugs, I just wanted to make myself forget everything. I tried to stand up but I was kept to the floor while my mind lost control of every vocal aspect of my body while sobs and screams of curses continued to fall out of my mouth.

Eventually I just felt so tired I couldn't cry and scream and instead I just stopped.

"I'll take her home, you find out what the hell happened." Emily hissed scared,

"Miley come on let's get you up,"

My body was dragged off the ground as I kept my eyes closed taking shallow breathes, I was just so tired and I didn't want to fight the world anymore. I felt myself forced to walk and eventually I fell onto a seat and the car door slammed. I was moving then walking again with my two sister's both telling me encouraging words yet I took none of them in until finally they gave up and put me on my bed deciding to leave the bedroom,

I must have fallen asleep, because the next thing I knew my phone was vibrating in my dress pocket where I'd placed it for safe keeping. I rolled over groggy pulling the shiny object out which was so bright in the darkness of the room,

I pressed accept not even glancing at the ID blinking,

"Hello?" I whispered hoarsely,

There was deadly silence as I sat up squeezing my eyes together. I pulled the phone away from my ear and stared at the screen seeing my boyfriend? Or was he my ex now? Regardless Nick's name was on the screen.

"Hello? Nick?" I repeated,

"He's dead Miley, Frankie's dead."

* * *

**A/N: **HELLO I'M BACK! Who missed me? I actually got back a week ago from the US and it was was sp amazing! I almost saw Miley and Liam, they were having dinner two restaurants down from where I was, and I freakin missed them *head slam*. But gossip girl was filming in my street in NY so it was all good. Sorry I haven't updated jet lag/ working out college applications/overload of christmas parties has kept me away! I hope you are all great, and have an amazing Christmas!


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty Four**

**Nick.**

She looked good in black.

Then again Miley looked good in what ever she wore, but today she looked so beautiful. Maybe it was because I hadn't seen her in a week, my eyes had grown accustomed to seeing her beauty everyday and now after seven painful days I'd already started to forget her soft features and bright eyes. Miley's hair however laid too neatly around her shoulders, it looked better with her natural curl and Mi's face was filled with anger as she pointed out something that appeared wrong to her, while to me _everything was wrong. _

"Nick you're here, finally! You know you're late right?"

"NICK?"

"Are you even listening to me?"

I turned looking at my sister in law as she stared at me holding a bunch of folded pieces of white paper. She thrust them at me huffing, "Look you said if we hired her you could deal with it, Nick you're _not dealing_ with it." Demi hissed at me her eyes focusing behind me on my ex, "Look people are starting to arrive you need to put a reasonably believable fake smile across your face and go hand out the service guides."

I took the stack and forced my lips to move up into an attempt at a smile. Demi just stared at me and moved her hand up to my cheek,

"Come on Nick, you can do better then that. I know you can,"

I just stared at her and shook my head stepping back, "Then you don't _know_ me as well as you thought, this…" I motioned to my face, "Is as good as it's going to get."

I turned and paced away sucking in a breath, my suit felt too tight, my tie felt like it was cutting off circulation to my brain and my shoes felt too big. Everything just felt so _fucking wrong. _

"Good Demi found you," Mom stated,

She stepped in front of me, cutting off my route to the front of the church as she frowned, "Where were you this morning? Joe went to pick you up ike we had planned but you weren't home and-"

"I was busy working." I responded blankly,

Mom just stared into my eyes, "I know you're lying Nicholas,"

"Like I care what you _know_"

I went to push past her as she grabbed my arm tightly. I twisted looking at her frustrated as she just glared. "Nick stop doing this to yourself, Frankie may be gone but that doesn't mean he isn't watching. He'd be so annoyed with you Nicholas, the way you are acting is childish, this is his funeral for gods sake, at least make an effort to look happy."

"He's dead mom, why should I be happy?" I spat in retort,

Her lip quivered as I pulled my arm away feeling just so pissed off, "He's never coming back, so why I should smile? Why should I pretend to be fake just so everyone thinks I'm okay? I'm not fucking okay, so why pretend?" I yelled at her,

Mom started silently crying as I turned walking away only to find the destination I'd been heading now had another occupant. I stared into her eyes as she just looked at me pale faced and exhausted, but unlike my family she wasn't masking the pain she was feeling either. Her eyes slipped away for a moment disappointment welling in her grey expression. I kept walking towards Miley and watched her fingers placing the white lilies delicately onto the coffin before her as I stopped in my tracks, Frankie's body locked away in the wooden casket between us. I put my hands on the smooth wood sucking up my courage,

"Hey," I whispered,

I stared at her but she didn't look up and remained silent, "Look I know…I know you weren't invited to come to the burial but I was thinking that you should come because…" Miley looked up at me and turned walking away, "_Because_ I really need you there." I whispered to myself sighing as I watched her go over to another arrangement.

I felt a hand clutch my shoulder as I looked at Kevin, "She's upset Nick."

"_Really?_ Never would have guessed."

"Come on," He stated pushing me lightly, "Let's go stand outside and start handing out the service guides," I looked at my older brother and nodded because I didn't really have much other option,

"Do you really think he's watching over us? Frankie I mean?" I asked as we walked,

Kevin shrugged pulling on his tie, "I don't know."

"Do you think he would be mad at me?"

"Yep."

"Why?"

"Because you're acting like an attention seeking little kid and in the process you're pushing us all away. I know you're upset Nick, and I understand what this feels like, I actually do. Stop and just look at it this way…" Kevin stopped as we reached the large front door of the church, "Frankie was in pain his whole life, and you tried to help Nick, you did, but now he's not in pain. He never will be again, so stop putting yourself through useless torture."

"But-"

"But nothing Nick."

There was a deadly silence between us as I shuffled on my feet.

"I miss him Kevin." I murmured looking down,

"Me too Nick, me too."

"I miss him so much, every morning it's just like…"

"It feels like the world will never get better?"

I nodded slowly as Kevin sighed, "I know but it will get better,"

"When?"

"I don't know, I have no idea."

I pushed my hand through my hair looking back towards my brother, "But if you want someone to talk with, I think there is someone who's already gone through it who would be willing to chat." Kevin stared at me and I shrugged confused, "Miley Nick, she doesn't want to talk about the fight or that you broke up, she doesn't want that right now, she wants you to talk to her about her mom, about Frankie…"

"She just rejected me Kevin." I whispered,

"Then find a place where she can't just walk away."

"Where? You can-"

"_Think Nick_, where will she not walk away from?"

Kevin just looked at me and gave a smirk moving outside as I stood there dumb founded, what was that supposed to mean? I racked my brain trying to find reason in what he'd said, yet I couldn't. Slowly the crowed started to arrive, I took their well wishes and apologies attempting to make small talk but honestly I was so distracted. I just wanted to work out what Kevin meant, why he was being so cryptic. The church was soon packed with everyone from family, friends and business people Frankie had never met.

"Hey," I heard a familiar voice whisper,

I looked to see Selena gazing back at me, her eyes filled with tears as she motioned to our crying daughter in her arms. I gave a weak smile and reached out taking Lucy and pulling her into my arms running my hand through her curls as she cried,

"It's not fair daddy, it's not fair, I want uncle Frankie."

"Baby he's not coming back,"

"But daddy I want him back."

"I know you do, me too Luce. I want him back too."

I kissed the top of her head as she kept crying onto my shoulder and I looked at Selena shaking her head, "I'm sorry Nick, I'm really-" I just shook my head and slowly moved Luce back over to Selena as she instantly buried her head back into her mother's shoulder,

Selena bit her lip and I handed her a service guide as she turned walking into the church. I let my eyes look around to stop myself from crying as I spotted Miley watching me again. She stood next to Brandi who was rapidly applying one last flower and talking to Miley, however she just stared at me blinking every so often only to finally turn away.

"Come on Nick, it's time." Dad announced,

I nodded as the doors closed and we got ready to say our last goodbye to my little brother.

**Miley.**

Ten red gerberas

Six blue irises

Red and blue tissue paper with a yellow ribbon

I looked at the bouquet playing with the flowers as I sat on the flourishing green grass.

I didn't really know what I was doing, not anymore. All I actually knew was I hadn't slept more then an hour the past week, I wasn't hungry and everything just made me feel like crying. My life just didn't feel that enjoyable anymore and honestly I wondered if being dead was the better option. I didn't like feeling like this and I knew how easy I could just turn away from this pain. One call I could get my hands on drugs, I could, but at the same time I couldn't do that. Not _again_. So instead I cried through the night, I forced myself to eat and I sat aimlessly.

I hadn't been invited to Frankie's burial, correction I had. I just didn't want to go. I wasn't going to go to the funeral either but then Emily announced we were arranging the flowers for Frankie's final goodbye. A fight had ensured between me and my sisters, they'd won and I was refusing to speak to any of them, to the point where I hadn't turned up to work for the past week.

Today had become the new worst day of my life.

The worst day of my life was when I found out my mom was dead, when I overdosed. This was worse now. Instead of dulling the pain I was letting myself feel it, and I didn't know why.

I moved my hand up pressing it against the cold concrete staring,

"Are you still mad at me?"

I'd asked the question before, numerous times and never had I received and answer. "Are you mad I said I hated you? Are you mad that I ran away and left you? Are you mad at me because I let you die without me there?" I stared at the tombstone wanting a response but there wasn't one,

"I fell in love mom, and it was perfect."

I stared at the flowers in my hands shaking my head, "But then everything fell apart, and I ran away from death again. I promised I wouldn't but then I did, I ran and I want to keep running, I just want to leave and come back where everything is okay, but it's never going to be okay again."

"I wish you were still here."

"I miss you."

"I love you mom…"

The tears slid down my face as I heard a commotion from afar. I gazed over knowing what was happening, _they _were leaving. It was a coincidence I suppose that Frankie had been buried in the same cemetery as my mom, and clearly he was now in the ground from the distant sounds of cars starting up. So he was actually gone, for good. I wiped my nose looking down the hill at the parking lot where I could make out the figures of the Jonas family all crying and hugging each other as I sat alone, like always, forever alone.

They broke apart and I turned looking back to my mom's gravestone.

I just stared taking in the fact that she was here, yet she wasn't. I shook my head remembering Frankie's words to me, the last words he ever said to me only for the tears to start falling my heart breaking.

"I need you here, don't you see that, I need you _here_ mom."

"No you don't,"

The voice surprised me and I couldn't help but jump a little in fright as my head spun around looking at the suited figure leaning on a large marble angel. I stared at his ashen face, red eyes and pained expression as I looked away.

"_Someplace she won't run away from_," I heard him murmur quietly to himself,

I frowned as I felt him move beside me, within a second Nick was sitting down and staring at the gravestone with me.

"You don't need her, just like I don't need Frankie, not when we have each other."

He didn't say anything else and neither did I, because I didn't want to talk right now. If felt like minutes but eventually I felt his arm wrap around my waist and I let my head fall onto his shoulder while my silent tears kept falling,

"The flowers…" Nick announced at least an hour later. I frowned as he picked up the bouquet, "I remember these, this was the arrangement you made for me, for Frankie, the first time we met." I nodded as he looked at me,

"I made them for you," I whispered,

"So why didn't you give them to me?"

"_Because_…"

"Because why?"

"Because I ran away again, I did it _again_."

I felt the sob come from my throat as Nick sighed and pulled me tightly against him kissing my head, "It's okay Miley, it's not that big of a-"

"The last thing he said to me…" I chocked out, "The last thing Frankie said was that when he was an angel he'd find my mom and tell her how sorry I was that I wasn't there when she died and that I loved her so much. I'm scared that he hasn't told her because I didn't…I didn't stay with him and he died too and-"

Nick grabbed me and pulled my whole body in his arms as I started crying,

"Come on let's get up,"

Nick took my whole weight and pulled me off the ground a I cried onto his shoulder, "Come on, you're okay. Miley he would have told her, you were there through his suffering and even though you left he would have told her." He whispered in my ear,

Nick forced me to walk with him as I clung to his suit crying. I didn't know where we were going but he held me against his chest trying to calm me with reassuring words as we walked. I just felt like lying down though, and never getting up, I just didn't want to do this anymore.

"Hey come on," Nick stated, "Stop crying, look…"

Nick motioned his hand as I turned my head looking at the gravestone. Flowers covered the recently filled ground with photos and teddy bears for Frankie. This only made me start crying more as Nick pushed the bouquet of flowers back into my hand kissing the side of my head, "Miley I don't need those flowers, but if Frankie is watching us right now I think you giving them to him would be the best apology right now."

I nodded and took them from Nick moving to the grave.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Frankie..."

My lip trembled as I felt Nick place his hands on my waist, like he was scared I'd suddenly fall or flee. I leaned down placing my bouquet with all the others, mine stood out though because it was bright unlike the white and yellow combination the family had requested.

"Now that looks better," Nick announced, "That's more like Frankie."

I looked at Nick who had a few teardrops on his face. I moved up wiping them with my thumb naturally as I saw the look in his eyes. Before I had a chance to say anything Nick's lips came down on mine kissing me gently only to stop waiting for my response. I didn't do anything and Nick pulled away as I saw the hurt in his face, but I wanted this, I did. He'd only moved an inch as I moved forward reconnecting our lips. I felt the smile come to his face while we continued to gently kissed each other for the first time since everything fell apart,

After a moment he pulled away and I leaned my head on him,

"Let's go home,"

I nodded as he wrapped his arm around me. We walked down towards Nick's car, the only remaining in the parking lot as I frowned, "How did you know I was here?" I asked wiping my eyes, "I walked from the church so how did-"

"I didn't," Nick whispered,

"But you knew where my mom's grave was?"

Nick looked at me and gave a light smile his cheeks reddening, "When you told me about you mom, about everything I decided to come and meet her myself. Today I didn't know what I was expecting, but I just had a feeling you might be here," He announced, I just nodded as he smiled. "And I was right, for once I was actually right."

Nick opened the door to his car for me and I climbed in falling comfortably into the chair as he got into the other side. He started up the engine moving his hand over and entwining our fingers, I kept my eyes on his hand and my own the entire way home feeling so completely confused. Eventually we entered his mansion, which still felt so overwhelming even though I knew it too well now. Nick helped me out and looked into my eyes,

"Stay here, please_ stay_ the night."

I looked into his fading chocolate eyes, seeing the exhaustion I also felt. We both hadn't been sleeping, and he knew as well as I did that if we were together we might actually grasp some actual sleep for once.

"Okay,"

"You won't leave me in the morning?"

"No, but we need to talk."

Nick stared at me and nodded, "Tomorrow we'll talk, now let's just-"

"Be together." I whispered,

Nick nodded as we entered his house and even though it was only late afternoon we both headed straight for the bedroom. No sooner then a second after entering the room both of us were on his King sized bed, his arms wrapped around my body as we stared at each other. I moved my hand gently through his hair while the tears still slipped from both our eyes,

I leaned in kissing the side of Nick's lips, "I'm sorry for your loss."

Nick looked at me and smiled weakly, "Even though I've heard that a million times today, coming from you it actually makes me feel a little bit better,"

I closed my eyes as he sighed, "I'm sorry Miley, for _everything_."

Slowly I moved over not acknowledging what he said with my voice but rather my body as I cuddled into his chest. I heard a sigh of relief slip from his mouth as Nick rested his head on mine and I finally felt like I could sleep without the fear of waking up to more tears,

_Poke_

_Poke_

_Poke _

I felt something small pressing against my cheek as I screwed my face up annoyed, what the hell was that? I opened my eyes rubbing the morning daze away as I gazed at the clock reading it was eight am, god I'd slept for hours yet I still felt so exhausted…wait a minute. My eyes directed to the finger hovering in front of my face, then focused on the girl staring at me.

"Hi,"

I stared at the little girl lying beside me as my eyes widened, "You must be Miley I've heard so much about you from-"

"Who are you?" I hissed sitting up,

I quickly pulled the sheet around my chest scared looking at the little girl who instantly stared insulted by my actions,

"I'm-"

"Luce?" I heard Nick mumble yawning, "Lucy it's early and-"

His arm tightened around my body and then suddenly Nick bolted up his eyes flying towards the child beside me.

"LUCY?" Nick yelled,

"Wait..._Lucy? _As in the phone Lucy?" I asked turning to Nick whose mouth was just open, "Nick, whats going on?"

"You didn't tell her!" The little girl yelled,

"Lucy I was going to but-"

"YOU PROMISED ME!"

"Luce-"

"NICK WHAT'S GOING ON?" I yelled,

I looked at the little girl and then back to Nick confused and panicked, I didn't fucking understand! The door opened and I froze looking at Selena who stared between all us, what the hell... "Oh god, Nick please tell me you told Miley about-"

"No I-"

"DADDY YOU SAID YOU'D TELL HER!" The girl screamed and started crying as I froze.

I tilted my head and looked back to the little girl, whose name was Lucy, who Nick loved, who Nick...fathered?

"_Daddy?_" I whispered turning back to Nick furious,

* * *

**A/N: **So yeah...I got really upset writing this, and I was like this is good and then I read back and I was like this is pretty crap. Anyway I hope you enjoy it, sorry for the delay I literally could not come up with anything for this chapter! HAPPY NEW YEAR! xxx


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

**Nick. **

"_Daddy_?" escaped Miley's lips,

Her eyes looked into mine filled with a raging blind fury as she clutched the white sheets around her chest protectively. Miley was waiting for me to tell her that it wasn't true, that the little girl was lying, but instead my mouth lay open without any words coming out. What was I supposed to say? How was I supposed to act? Apologize? Explain? What?

"You have a_ kid_?" She spat waiting for an answer.

I turned my head slightly seeing Lucy awkwardly climbing off the bed, knowing she didn't want to be involved in this battle. She stepped towards her mom, who was staring between us proud she'd gotten front row seats to the fight of the century. Bitch.

"ANSWER ME!" Miley screamed her lip quivering.

My eyes shot back to Miles as she looked at me with contempt, "It's not that hard Nick, _Yes _or _No_? Just answer the question, is she your daughter or not?" I could already see that she knew the answer though, so why did she want me to say it? Why did she need to hear it from me?

"Yeah Nick answer the-"

"Shut the f_uck _up Selena." I snapped turning to my ex,

Sel instantly looked mockingly shocked as she frowned at me motioning to Lucy, adding a few clicks from her tongue. "Language Nick, remember we have a child in the room! My daughter, your-"

"You self centered evil-"

I moved to grab Selena and shake some sense into the whore's brain, as Miley stopped me throwing her arm out against my chest,

"NICK!"

"WHAT?" I yelled back looking to Miley who was becoming frantic,

"Answer the question, Yes or No?"

"Miley it's complicated and-"

"ANSWER ME FOR GOD'S SAKE"

"YES OKAY, yes she's my daughter, Lucy is my child." I yelled at her harshly,

Miley just stared at me her eyes wide trying to find any doubt in my own pupils, but I knew there wasn't any, Lucy was my daughter. I tried to calm down, but right now I was so pissed off and I didn't know what to say to help this situation, was there anything I could say? "Look Miley, I'm not cheating, I wouldn't do that to you! So you can think what ever the hell you want of me, but at the end of the day I was trying to protect you and-"

"He doesn't love you Miley, he was just lying to get you to screw him."

"SELENA!" I yelled,

She shrugged leaning on the door frame, "What? It's the truth,"

"No it's not-"

"Nick shut up." Miley hissed looking at Selena,

I saw the smirk grow as Sel strutted in knowing she was winning over my girlfriend, planting the seed of doubt in her confused head. I stopped realizing right now her explanation was a lot better then my failed cursing apology I'd just attempted. I need to calm down or she'd beat me and I'd loose Miley again.

"Miley don't listen to-"

"I said shut up," Miley snarled at me her eyes on Sel,

"Miley look at me, I'm the prefect example of what you're going to become, minus the money of course. I slept with Nick and look what we ended up with, her." Sel motioned to Luce who was up against the wall still, "Give it another year and this could be you, he's afraid of relationships Miley. Nick won't commit so why bother trying with him? He'll just get you pregnant and dump you like me! Plus I doubt you could afford to look after a child considering you are just a-"

"Selena stop it" I begged, "This isn't the truth, stop lying. Just because I-"

"You can't commit with anyone Nick, you aren't able to-"

"No I can, Miley," I begged looking towards her, "I can, I love you."

"Your just another one of your girlfriends Miley, added to his list of accomplishments. Plus do you really want to deal with his excess baggage? I mean come on, we hate each other already, and you're going to have to deal with me a lot more if you stick around and let's face it that will only be until Nick finds a richer improved version of you." Selena continued as I stared at her speechless,

"What is wrong with you?" I hissed at her, "You are completely-"

"Honest, she might as well hear it now."

"You're a bitch, you know that, you are a real-"

"Oh I'm _sorry_ I'm such a bitch, but who made me this way Nick? Who?"

"You were always like this-"

"NO, no I wasn't, not until we had Lucy and you dumped me!"

"It wasn't just my fault!"

"YES IT WAS! I didn't want a kid Nick!" Selena yelled at me furious,

"Stop it." Miley snapped, "STOP TALKING. BOTH OF YOU."

She suddenly threw the sheet down and climbed out of the bed,

"Miley wait," I begged,

I rolled and crawled tangled in the bed sheets as I reached out grasping the long shirt that belonged to me pulling her back. Miley turned pushing my hand away as her hand flew to slap my face, only for me to dodge the blow. "Get your lying deceiving hands off me!" She yelled furious

She swung her hand again as I jumped up onto my knees, "Miley _I'm sorry_"

"SORRY? ARE YOU KIDDING ME? You-"

Her hand collided with my shoulder as the first tear fell, "YOU LIED TO ME! You have a little girl and you just forgot to tell me that? You lied to my face! After everything, you didn't tell me! I TOLD YOU _EVERYTHING_ NICK!"

I shook my head pleading as I headed off the bed keeping it between us knowing it wasn't safe, not with her so emotional right now. Tears began to fall rapidly down her devastated face as she shook her head,

"Miley please just hear me out, listen-"

"No, no you _listen_." She spat, "I've gone through all this shit for you but I'm not taking it anymore. I love you, and I don't know what you feel for me but I know something in you cares for me. To do this though, it's unacceptable Nick! Did you ever even consider that maybe if you'd told me I might have accepted it? Maybe if you'd sat me down weeks ago you might not be in this position? But your idiotic self centered brain clearly thought too less of me that you'd rather keep me out of the loop, you practically used my ignorance to your advantage." She hissed pointing her finger at me as I looked at her,

"Miley I do love you, and I was scared that you'd react-"

"LIKE THIS?" Miley stated throwing her arms up, "IS THIS WHAT YOU WANTED?"

"Miley, I was going to tell you about Lucy, I was but-"

"No you weren't," Miley whispered, "You had so many opportunities and you know what… you blew them all! I'm not going to be part of this anymore, not a chance, and it's not because you have a daughter."

"Miley-"

"It's because you are just like her,"

Miley motioned to Selena her eyes locked on mine, "You two are prefect for each other, you know why? Because you only care about your goddamn selves! You are both terrible parents and never should have been allowed to have a child the way you are speaking! Everyone else including your daughter is just there for your entertainment, we're all the hired help."

She turned and grabbed the bathroom door throwing it open as it hit the back wall bouncing back. I rushed around the bed realizing that the bathroom also lead out into the other hallway, I tried to stop her only for Miley to slam the door. I grasped the knob pulling it as the lock slid across,

"We're done Nick, we're finished." Miley whispered from the other side.

"Miley I love you."

"I don't care, not anymore."

There was a deadly silence as I spun to see Selena still hovering near the doorway. There was a small smirk across her expression as she just shrugged looking at me,

"It was always going to happen Nick."

"You bitch,"

I threw myself towards her as she slapped me across the face and I pushed her back against the wall. "You get the fuck out of my house you hear me? You are never to come back here, ever! I don't want to see your ugly manipulative face near me again?"

Selena just smiled and ducked under my arm, "Then give me custody."

"No I'm not giving you custody of Luce-"

I stopped and turned looking around the room only to freeze,

"Where's Lucy?"

**Miley.**

I'd never felt like this before.

I wanted to kill him. I wanted to rip Nick Gray to tiny insignificant pieces and turn them into dust. Selena was completely right, he had clear intentions with me and now that he'd completed them I would most likely be discarded, because I was trash, I was just rubbish to him. Clearly I wasn't important enough to be told he had a child, so why bother continuing to be fake to my face. How could he do this though? We'd been dating for fucking months and he just tried to hide his daughter? What kind of person does that? I thought he was different, and yesterday I honestly believed that maybe we could be okay, but now, there was no fucking chance I was letting myself continue like this.

I flew down the stairs crying, not in sadness or in pain, but sheer anguish for Nick Gray. For how he'd treated me, for how he treated his daughter and for how he treated himself. I rushed to the front door not bothering to collect my clothing from upstairs or my bag as I fled out the front door. I froze realizing my escape was to be short lived my car wasn't here, because Nick drove me here.

I sucked in a breath calming my tears as I quickly returned to the house making a quick brainless decision. I grabbed Nick's car keys for the Lexus and returned outside in a hurry heading towards the car. He could report it stolen for all I freakin cared, I would go to jail but I didn't give a fuck I just wanted to get the hell away from him and that devil.

I got to the car as it unlocked only to hear the loud sobbing.

I held the keys tightly and turned around to see one of Nick's tall oak trees, they definitely did not cry. I shook my head and turned back only to hear the sobbing continue but above me this time. I looked up and followed the branches back to the main trunk of the tree,

"Oh god," I whispered,

I dropped the keys ad quickly rushed over to the base of the tree looking up,

"Lucy," I called out scared, "Come down here right now!"

"NO!" She screamed back at me, "No, no, _NO_!"

My eyes widened as I looked at the little girl perched unstably on the tree branch. Her eyes swollen as she continued to sob clutching the branches for support while she cried her little heart out,

"Lucy-"

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

"Lucy I'm-"

"NO! They hate me, they've always hated me!" She cried,

"No...no they-"

"Mommy and daddy don't love me do they?"

"Of course they-"

"MOMMY HATES ME!"

"Lucy-"

I looked at the little girl and felt my own pain ease, she was only a little kid and to hear what her parents just said would have destroyed her. All because of me. "You're mommy and daddy love you so much Lucy," I pleaded looking at the tree as she shook her head, "Why don't you come down, and you can go inside and-"

"NO! I DON'T WANT TO DO THIS ANYMORE."

"Do what?"

"They always fight, always, and I just want it to stop. This is all my fault."

"No it's not,"

I moved forward climbing onto a large rock getting a few feet closer, "It's not Lucy, the problems your mommy and daddy are having don't have anything to do with you. Your mommy she is just mad at your daddy because sometimes he isn't a good person, and your daddy is upset with your mommy too." I tried to help reason with the girl as she looked at me with her curls, just like Nick's,

"But they make it sounds like I'm their problem."

"Oh no, trust me you aren't a problem at all."

"Yes I am, yes-"

"Of course you're not, how could you be a problem?" I asked,

"But you're mad because of me, you're leaving my daddy and-"

"That isn't because of you Lucy." I whispered as she stared at me her tears finally stopping as she clutched the branches, "It's because sometimes things aren't meant to be, not all boys are prince charming."

"But daddy always talks about you."

She looked at me biting her lip Lucy's eyes welling with tears, "He made you sound like you'd be my new mommy, that you'd marry Daddy!" She whispered as I just stared at her unable to say anything, because I didn't know how I could crush the idea that not everyone had a happily ever after.

"I'm not going to marry your daddy Luce,"

"But I want you too."

She looked straight at me and let go of the branch as I froze. I watched panicked as she moved along the creaking branch towards me stopping just above my head,

"I like you Miley, you actually talked to me. The _others_ all left when they found out about me because I'm a _excess baggage_"

I frowned hearing the girl repeat her mother's words, "Well you aren't the reason I'm running okay-"

"But I like you, I want you to stay!"

I smiled reaching up and offering her my hand, "I like you too, but-"

"I want you to stay with my daddy."

She looked at me her bright brown eyes staring down into mine pleadingly while the curls swarmed across her small-featured face. I shook my head feeling my lip quivering and tears threatening

"I can't Lucy,"

She looked at me trying to understand as I saw her brow crinkle ready to start another torrent of tears. I opened my mouth blurting out the only thing I could think of to stop her from crying and come down from the ancient tree,

"But we can be friends?"

Lucy's forehead instantly relaxed as a smile suddenly appeared,

"Really?"

"Ummm yeah sure," I stated nodding, "I mean we can go to the movies or something."

"I want to go see the flowers!"

"The-"

"At your work I want to see the flowers." She whispered, "Daddy talks about the flowers, I want to see them."

She looked down at me as I nodded, "I can arrange that, if you want?"

Lucy nodded and reached out talking my hand entwining her small painted fingers with mine. I carefully leaned up and took her weight with my other arm while carefully balancing on the rock,

"OH MY GOD LUCY!" I heard Selena scream,

I stumbled in fright as I felt hands grasp my waist stopping my fall. I turned quickly glancing at Nick as his face looked at me strained, but relieved. I frowned and placed Lucy on the ground as Selena instantly dragged her into a hug,

"Lucy what have I told you about climbing trees! I said no more! I said-"

"I'm fine mommy."

"You could have fallen and-"

I moved away from Nick's grasp looking at Lucy as she smiled, "Miley helped me down, she said we could be friends, she's taking me to her florist." Lucy declared as Nick looked at me surprised,

"Lucy that's not going to happen." Selena stated cutting her dream off.

Lucy frowned, "Yes it is,"

"No it's not, daddy and Miley aren't together any-"

"I know that," Luce stated with attitude pushing her mother away, "But me and Miley can still be friends, you can't ruin everything for me! I'm allowed to hang out with Miley even if you don't,"

We all stared at Lucy as she spun looking at me, "Right Miley?"

"Right," I whispered meekly,

I glanced at Nick to see him staring towards his car as I realized,

"But not today, I'm leaving Lucy. You come over anytime okay?"

She nodded happily, "Okay bye Miley,"

"See you soon,"

"Yeah Lucy,"

I turned and walked past Nick only for him to lunge at the keys on the ground. I quickly kicked them away and snatched them off the drive turning to him shaken up, "I'm borrowing your car, come get it tomorrow from the florist."

"Miley," He whispered, "Please don't-"

"I can't do this, not anymore. Bye Nick."

I turned to the car and climbed in refusing to glance at them. I started the engine and reversed unsure of what had just happened, the clear break I'd wanted had now been retied together by a determined little girl and I wouldn't let it change anything. I didn't want to look back, but as I drove out of the driveway I couldn't help but glance to see Selena fighting with a now determined Luce while Nick just stood their scratching the back of his neck…he was crying.

* * *

**A/N **I didn't really like this chapter at all, but oh well :( Thanks for all the nice reviews and the support you all are amazing! I've had a few people ask for my twitter so it's bec93 but it's my personal one so...but regardless come follow and ramble to me :P


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

**Miley.**

"We've set the date!" Em announced,

I looked up from the front counter gazing at my glowing sister as she literally bounced into the florist. Brandi instantly rushed over excitement welling in her face as well, while I kept my posture leaning on the counter top.

"Finally, and Oliver is-"

"Happy thankfully, a month from today I'm getting married."

The squeals instantly started as I looked down staring at today's orders, I wasn't really in the mood for celebrating my sisters wedding date announcement. It just meant I'd have to deal with all the _'I love you for eternity'_ shit, I doubted their marriage would even last honestly, I mean they fought every couple of minutes. I noticed the silence suddenly filling the room as I looked up to see both my older sister's looking at me expectantly,

"Yay?" I stated sarcastically waving my hands in the air,

Emily's face instantly turned sour while Brandi just sighed,

"Miley come on, this is-"

"Fantastic, congratulations." I spat looking down,

"Guessing her date last night didn't go great?" I heard Emily whisper,

"I would say no, she's in a foul mood, she made Noah cry this morning."

"And I thought the new improved Miley might stay even without Nick."

"No, she's back to her old life and love hating self."

"Can you stop talking like I'm not here and actually do something?" I stated looking up at the two of them as Emily just huffed, "I mean some of us are trying to work and you're kind of distracting me with your bitchy comments. I don't want to hear you speak about Nick again kay? It's been over a month now." I turned around and suddenly felt dizzy as I put my hand on the wall to steady myself,

"We're just concerned Miley, you are-"

"Fine." I announced,

I picked up a bucket full of tulips and moved towards the back room ready to start today's arrangements. I had to make a dozen engagement bouquets for tonight and if I didn't get to work they wouldn't be ready for delivery. This was what it had come down too for me in the past month, just like before I met Nick I watched the happy loved up people pick out flowers for their cherished ones while I remained completely alone. I was still mad at Nick, and I hadn't seen him since that day but I'd got to the point now where I was over it all. I just wanted to forget him and everything involving the man I was still in love with.

"Miley," Brandi called out, "You have a visitor,"

I placed the bucket down swiping a stray piece of hair from my face feeling really flustered. I leaned on the wall for a moment feeling my stomach suddenly flip as I clutched it swallowing a breath,

"MILEY"

"I'm coming," I yelled in reply,

I wiped my hand across my forehead feeling it covered with sweat, what the…

"MILEY!" A little squealing voice yelled,

Arms wrapped around my legs as I smiled looking down at Lucy staring up at me wide eyed, "I came to visit, just like I promised two days ago! Can I make another bouquet?" She asked as I ignored my stomach and leaned down picking her up,

"Of course you can, who bought you here?"

"Uncle Joe, he's babysitting because daddy is in Ireland."

Luce wrapped her arms around my neck as I walked out of the back room. She'd become a frequent visitor to the florist, and by frequent I mean at least twice a week if not three times, she really seemed to want me as a friend though. I walked out to see my sister's both chatting to Joe in hushed tones, his eyes caught mine and suddenly they all fell silent.

"Hi Miley," Joe stated,

I gave him a weak smile and put Lucy down as she headed for the daises, "Can we plait them into my hair again Miley? Daddy said I looked like a princess last time you did that for me!" She announced pulling a bunch of daisies from one of the buckets,

"Sure thing Lucy,"

Lucy quickly rushed to the other side of the room as my head spun again and I turned moving back to the counter looking for stability. I clutched the bench with both hands closing my eyes,

"You okay?" Brandi called out to me,

"Uhuh,"

"We were just talking about your sister's wedding." Joe announced,

I scoffed looking up, "Sure you were,"

"We were-"

'Talking about Nick, I'm not stupid." I responded seriously,

Joe stood awkwardly, he was the one that came over the most with Demi but apart from the two of them I'd broken all ties to their family. I felt my stomach flip again as I pressed my hand against my head, "No actually we were talking about you Miley," Emily stated seriously, "And your moodiness at the moment,"

I looked up glaring at Em as I felt someone tugging on my apron,

"What are these called?" Luce asked,

"They are lilies Lucy…"

She screwed up her face, "We had them at Frankie's funeral."

"Yeah we had them at my mom's too..."

"I don't like them."

"Yeah, I don't like them either," I muttered in return.

"Can I put those in my bouquet, I'm going to give it to Aunt Demi,"

She motioned towards a bunch of new exotic flower's behind the counter, which were bright colors; Luce definitely liked the most colorful flowers. I nodded hearing the three other occupants of the room muttering as I reached down only to feel the dizziness completely attack my body. I didn't really feel myself fall but the next thing I knew I was on my knees clutching my head in pain,

"MILEY!" Luce screamed panicked,

"Oh god, Miles,"

I felt hands pull me back to my feet as I pushed them away regaining my balance,

"I'm fine, just…"

I looked up to see Joe, Brandi, Emily and Lucy all staring at me terrified. I felt my stomach churning again and this time I knew there was no ignoring it. I rushed past Luce and pushed Brandi out of the way as I threw open the bathroom door collapsing onto the floor just as the contents of my stomach filled the toilet,

"Oh god okay, Lucy hun go get Miley some water," Emily ordered,

I felt gently hands grab my hair pulling it back as I saw Joe just looking at me confused. If I'd actually been thinking straight I would have been embarrassed but right now I just felt too shit to care. I threw up again as a cold hand was placed on my forehead,

"Fever?" Joe asked,

"Yeah,"

"Has she been sick recently?"

"No, not that she would tell us," Brandi replied in a whisper,

My teeth chattered feeling my stomach clenching as I heard a sigh, "Is Miley okay? Why is she sick? Is she going to die like Frankie did? I can't loose her too! Daddy will be so upset if she dies, and so will I! She's not going to die right?" I heard Luce ask scared as I threw up again,

"No Lucy, no she's not going to die, I think this is another _problem_ entirely," Emily announced with a tone that confused me,

"You don't think-"

"It would make sense." Brandi whispered quizzically

My stomach contents continued to reappear as I heard a sob, "Oh Luce, don't cry she's going to be fine…" Joe stated groaning, "I better take her home, call me, as soon as you find out. You need to _call me_." He ordered,

"We will, promise." Em whispered.

"No, I want to stay with Miley!" Luce yelled,

"She's sick Luce, we'll come back later okay?"

Someone else took my hair as Joe sighed, "Feel better Miley,"

He left as the crying disappeared and I closed my eyes knowing my stomach was officially empty of everything I'd eaten in the past twelve hours. I rested my head on the wall as I felt one of my sister's wipe my mouth and a glass pressed against my lips. I only took a sip before I was back at the toilet throwing up again.

"Should we call a doctor?" Emily asked,

"No, I'll take her home, she needs rest."

"I'm fine." I announced wiping my mouth again, "I'm-"

"Pregnant,"

My eyes widened as I moved back from the toilet staring at my older sister's,

"What? No, no I'm…"

I trailed off trying to work out how they even came to that conclusion! I mean sure I was moody but that was not because their was a small human being growing inside me! And okay I was throwing up and it was nine am but still!

"Oh my god you are," Emily hissed,

My moment of hesitation had sent both of their mouths to drop as I shook my head only to feel it spinning, "No, no god no! I'm not pregnant, I'm not…" I groaned and turned back to the toilet as there was deadly silence behind me,

"Miley it's okay, you can tell us, Nick doesn't have to know."

I grabbed the towel from Brandi's hand wiping my mouth completely shocked by what they were saying, "You don't need to tell Nick anything regardless, I'm not pregnant, and I've never been pregnant. Trust me I know I'm not pregnant, I'm so positive…" I started as they both just looked at me like I was lying, "Look if you don't believe me I'll take a pregnancy test, but trust me I'm not."

"You're sure?" Brandi asked,

I nodded, "I'm definite, Jesus did you really think I wouldn't tell you if I was?"

Emily sighed shaking her head, "Miley just everything with Nick and-"

"Just take me home." I spat hurting all over, "I want to go home,"

"Okay sure, I'll drive her."

Brandi and Emily both moved over helping me up as I closed my eyes my head still spinning at a hundred miles an hour. "Are you really sure that you aren't Miley? Because if you are we can-" I opened my eyes glaring at Emily whose mouth instantly closed,

"I'm not fucking pregnant, now get me bucket and take me home!" I snapped,

**Nick.**

"So you confirmed the deal?"

"Yep, the first Irish winery is a go! It's a bit of a risk with the weather there but life's about taking chances." I stated into my phone,

"Good work Nick,"

"Thanks dad,"

"You coming over for dinner?" He asked,

I sighed walking back into the office after a week in the misty hills of Ireland where the company had purchased a great deal of land to attempt a new growing of grapes scheme. "I don't know, I'm a bit tired, is everyone going?" I questioned running my hand through my hair,

"Yeah they are, you just got back to your house?"

"No I'm at the office dropping off the paperwork,"

"Okay terrific, I'm out but Joe should be in with Demi I think. Take the day off go sleep and come to dinner." Dad announced hanging up as I rolled my eyes, looks like I wasn't getting out of this dinner. Ever since Frank died mom had started these weekly dinners where no tears or business were allowed only smiles and laughing, regardless it was a pain in the ass really.

My phone started blaring as I gazed down seeing Selena's name. I gazed at the new text, she didn't call me anymore because I didn't answer. Our communication was now through texts and distant gazes from car windows when we dropped and picked Luce up from each other's houses. I opened the text walking through the busy morning office,

_Luce is here, Joe brought her over in case he forgets to mention it._

I frowned confused, I'd spoken to Luce last night and she'd told me her plans for today; I'd been jealous of where she was going actually.

_Why isn't she with Miley?_

I responded opening the door to my office and dumped my suitcase staring at what I'd just written. Even the name of my ex hit a nerve, I tried to pretend like I was okay but hell I wasn't, I never would be until I was speaking with Miley again.

_I don't know Joe wouldn't tell me, the bitch made Lucy cry._

I frowned at the message and shook my head, Lucy was crying? I put my phone on my desk and turned around deciding the only person who could answer what happened was Joe. I headed down the corridor and got to Joe's office only to see him involved in a conversation with Demi, he looked a mess,

"I don't know what to do Demi!" He spat,

I watched from the doorway as he clutched his hair, "She was so sick, and Brandi said she'd call me once she had Miley home but…what are we going to do?" He hissed at his wife as Demi just looked horrified,

"We can't tell Nick, you know that."

"How can we not Demi? He's screwed Selena's life up and now Miley's, she doesn't deserve to have to deal with this on her own." Joe spat as I could see Demi's eyes filling with tears,

"Miley hates him Joe,"

"She's in love with him Demi,"

"Maybe they're wrong,"

"Demi I saw her!" Joe yelled pointing a finger at his wife, "I saw her today first hand, she's moody, she's lost weight, and now throwing up I mean come on, I'm not an idiot and neither are her sisters."

"Joe-"

"Miley is pregnant, and it's Nick fault…_again_."

My mouth dropped as I stepped back feeling sick to my gut. Demi's eyes suddenly noticed my body frozen at the doorway and they instantly grew wider as she shook her head. I took another step back watching my brother catch on and I looked at the disgust in his eyes the second he spotted me, what had I done? I took another step back as Demi moved towards me,

"Nick don't do anything-"

I turned and without even thinking I started to run, I started to run because I needed to see her, I had to see Miley. A million emotions hit me, but firstly guilt because everything Selena had said to Miley had just come true. I'd gotten her pregnant and we'd broken up leaving her with no support or options. I took the stairs knowing they were quicker, never once did I slow down keeping up the pace as I got out the front of the Gray building to find a car waiting.

"My girl…" I stopped sighing, "My ex girlfriend's apartment please,"

"Yes sir,"

The door closed and a second later the car started to move just as I saw Joe and Demi both running out looking panicked. I didn't know what to do though; I had to make this right but how? I was going to be a dad again, yet I wasn't even married, how would this look to everyone? What if Miley took custody too and I hardly got to spend anytime with my kids? I groaned terrified by the questions rolling around in my head, none of them sending me in a clear obvious direction. All I knew was I had to see Miley, I had to make her see that I was sorry, that we needed to be together. I needed to show I was in love with her, that I would stand by Miley and never let go.

Thirty minutes later we rolled to a stop, "Don't wait for me, go thanks,"

I climbed out and started sprinting again, I climbed the steps and got to her door. I didn't bother knocking and instead I just pushed it open hearing nothing but deadly silence…

"Miley?" I called in a whisper,

I scanned the rooms looking for her, I knew she was here Joe had said she was. I got to the bedroom and slowly pushed open the door sighing. I looked at her body sprawled across the bed asleep; Miley didn't look peaceful though her face seemed distressed and scared, all because of me.

I moved over and bit my lip shaking my head, "I'm so sorry."

I gently stroked my finger down the side of her head my eyes filling with tears, "Miley I'm sorry, I'm so sorry but we'll work it out angel, we're going to work this out." I leaned down kissing the side of her warm head as she suddenly groaned,

I flew back as her eyes opened groggily, "Nick?" She whispered her voice harsh,

"I'm sorry," I whispered my voice melting away, "I am so sorry,"

She frowned moving her hands to rub her eyes, "Why are you here?"

"Joe told me,"

"What? He told you I was sick, why?"

"Of course he did Miley, you were going to tell me right?"

Miley pushed herself up as I shot my arm out, "No you lay down, don't even move a single muscle you aren't getting out of this bed not like this! We are going to work out what we're going to do okay!" I announced as the anger suddenly grew across her face,

"What the hell are you doing, get out!" She snapped,

"Miley-"

"I don't understand why the hell you're here!"

"Because this is my child too Miley!" I hissed, "This is _our_ baby."

Miley pushed my hand away shaking her head, "What the hell are you talking about?" She yelled at me fuming, "Have you taken something because you are acting crazy Nick! Get out of my apartment, out of my life in fact."

"No," I snapped, "We're raising this baby together, I love-"

"WHAT BABY?" She yelled,

I frowned as she suddenly groaned, "Joe told you I was pregnant?"

"Aren't you?"

"NO!" She hissed staring at me exasperated, "No, I have food poisoning from the shit restaurant my date took me to last night, the doctor just left!"

I stepped back scratching my head, "Oooooh, well-"

My eyebrows rose as she looked at me, "Yeah not pregnant,"

"Well this is…"

"I think you should leave." Miley whispered collapsing back onto the bed.

I stared at her sickly pale skin and sweating forehead, the last time I'd seen someone look like this it had been Frankie. My relief that I wasn't about to become a dad again lasted momentarily as I realized she was actually really sick, and no one was here looking after her.

"Right chicken soup?"

"What?" Miley whispered pressing her palm against her forehead,

"Do you have any?"

"Nick just leave," She whispered weakly,

"Sorry, not going to happen, not with you like this. You may hate me but I love you Miley and right now you need someone to look after you okay, just like you looked after me. So I'll make you chicken soup and we'll see if it can settle your stomach." I announced seriously as Miley just stared at me,

"You realise chicken soup is for when you have a cold or the flu right?"

"I don't care, I'm making chicken-"

"You're leaving Nick," She stated,

I could see the determination in her eyes as Miley stared at me, if she wasn't so sick I knew she'd be out of the bed attacking me but she didn't have the strength and I was going to use it to my advantage.

"No sorry, I'm not, so you just deal with it. I love you and I'm _staying_."

Miley looked at me giving a huff "Fine,"

"Good now let's get these pillows fluffed and-"

"We're not together Nick, I'm making that clear we aren't together."

I looked at her and nodded, "I know that, we're friends."

Miley just sighed and looked away, "I'm not forgiving you."

"Don't then,"

"Ever."

I laughed pulling one the pillows out and began hitting it, "Miley you and me both know that as long as Lucy is your friend there is no way you can avoid me, you'll forgive me eventually, and one day I hope you realise that what the wicked witch of hell said wasn't true. I genuinely love you, and I know you love me too."

Miley closed her eyes, "You have no idea how much I hate you."

"Really?"

I placed the pillow alongside her as she sighed, "I hate the way you make me feel, how I'm falling in love with your daughter, how I miss you everyday, that you're here right now, I hate everything about you." She whispered meekly, "I hate that I'm in love with you."

I smiled as she opened one eye, "I hate your stupid smile too."

"Well I'm going to change hate to love and take them all as compliments."

"Leave me alone Nick."

"Never." I stated, "I'm never leaving."

"Then shut up and let me sleep."

"Can I sleep beside you?"

"You're pushing it now." Miley announced,

I leaned and rolled onto the bed alongside her as she stared at me,

"I love you Miley,"

"I hate you Nick." She whispered closing her eyes,

I leaned forward kissing her head as she sighed,

"But I do still love you," She added quietly, "We just can't be together."

I nodded disappointed, but every step forward was an accomplishment to me.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews guys :) This story will be over soon but how do you feel about a sequel? Yes or No?


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27.**

**Miley.**

I blinked a few times gaining my bearings as I stared at the bright morning sun. My head throbbed a little at the sight of the bright orb, but overall I felt comfortable and no longer had the need to hurl every time I moved. I let my eyes close again relaxing against the pillow while I became aware of the rest of my body and the fact their was a torso pressed against my back with an arm wrapped lightly around my waist.

I twisted my head slightly to see Nick's face pressed against my shoulder. So he'd stayed? I thought I told him to leave? I rolled over as he let out a murmur but didn't wake up instead he moved closer to me. I rolled my eyes feeling how sore my body actually was as I noticed Nick's Iphone and blackberry both buzzing along the table together. I leaned over him as Nick let out a grunt and collected the Iphone pressing accept,

"Oh my god Nick thank god!" Joe's voice instantly announced through the speaker as I laid down listening, "She isn't pregnant, I hope like hell you haven't done anything stupid! Look I talked to Brandi and Miley isn't pregnant, well they don't think she is so-"

"You haven't seen her have you?" I heard Demi ask clearly on loudspeaker,

I frowned in amusement wondering how many people heard the rumor before they actually learnt the truth, "Nick look I'm sorry man, I didn't mean for you to hear it from me like that and I know you miss Miley but-"

"But I really hope you didn't go rushing to find her." Demi announced,

"Because she hates you." Joe concluded,

I frowned listening to the couple, as there was a deadly silence,

"Nick? You there?"

"He's sleeping." I responded my voice hoarse,

I coughed slightly trying to clear my throat as there was another deadly silence,

"Miley?" Demi asked very carefully,

"Hmmm,"

"Nick is asleep as in he's asleep next to you or-"

"He's asleep next to me" I clarified looking at my ex still out of it completely,

"Right," Joe stated a hint of happiness in his voice, "So you two are-"

"Not back together."

"Oh, but you are sleeping in-"

"He wouldn't leave,"

"What?"

"I couldn't get him to leave, so he must have fallen asleep." I announced,

"Do you want me to come get rid of him?" Demi asked,

I stared at Nick peacefully sleeping and sighed, "No it's fine, I think he spent most of the night watching me to make sure I didn't get sick. He's tired, he should rest, can you tell your dad he will most likely will not turn up to work." I stated quietly,

"Of course Miley, how are you feeling?"

"Better."

"And Nick's helped?"

"Yeah he has, but that doesn't change anything."

"Are you sure it-"

"I'm sure," I stated cutting Demi off, "I don't like liars."

"The lie was only to protect you." Joe stated,

"It still hurt."

I hung up the phone without another word and looked towards Nick, I couldn't help but move my hand up touching his face gently. I couldn't be with him, simple as that. I dropped my hand and quickly replaced my body with a pillow, which Nick instantly took to without a moment of hesitation. As much as I wanted to lie in bed with him I had commitments to my work that could not be avoided.

I trudged into the shower my whole body smelling like sweat mixed with throw up, I winced disgusted thinking of how Nick could possibly have wanted to sleep with me when I looked and smelt like such a train wreck. The shower quickly eliminated the smell while also calmed my aches and pains, but it didn't help me work out what I was going to say to Nick. I wanted to say 'Nick I love you, marry me' but I knew that was stupid so I resorted to 'Nick I know you love me, but I can't be with you, not after you betrayed me.' I knew he'd always be in the back of my head but right now I couldn't deal with the idea of him not being honest, because it made me question what else he was lying to me about?

I got out of the shower only to hear voices talking as I quickly got changed pulling my work clothes on for the day. I took my time getting ready knowing who ever was speaking was most likely not going to leave anytime soon.

I walked out the bathroom realizing it was no longer just Nick in my apartment. The bed was empty now leaving only the tangled sheets as I walked out finding all my sister's sitting with Nick.

"Miley hey," Brandi instantly announced smiling,

I didn't return it and just stared, "Why are you here?"

"To come see how our little niece of nephew is doing." Noah joked,

I just blinked as the smile instantly fell away from her face realizing that she'd made a mistake saying that. "I think you should leave," I announced walked over to the kitchen sink passing Nick, "And by that I mean all of you."

I turned to see Nick staring at me apologetic, "Miley-"

"Nothing's changed Nick."

"Will you ever forgive me?"

"You already know the answer, it's the same as it was last night and the past month." I responded pouring myself a glass of water,

"Is there anyway I can make this better?"

"Nup,"

"Miley you've punished the poor guy enough," Emi stated giving a light smile, "I mean come on he's still looking after you even though you broke up with him! You still love him and you love Lucy so what's the big-"

"I think you should leave,"

"Miley come on-"

"Fine then I'll leave." I announced putting down the glass,

I moved past picking up my bag as someone grabbed my arm and I turned back facing Nick. "Miley come on, you can't go to work or anywhere right now. You need your rest and I think the best place for you right now is back in bed, or on the couch watching T.V." He whispered concerned,

"You have no right to tell me what to do, not anymore,"

I pulled my hand back and flung my bag over the shoulder walking to the front door, "Lock up when you finish bitching about me," I opened it and slammed the door dramatically as I sighed,

"Miley?"

I turned staring confused at Liam standing there as I tilted my head,

"Hey," I whispered walking towards him, "What are you doing here?"

Liam smiled lightly his fingers looped in his jeans, "Inviting you out for breakfast on behalf of Mandy, we've been hanging out and we thought you might want to join. You know reminisce back on the days when we were stoners. You do owe her a coffee I hear?" He asked jokingly and I looked at Liam confused,

"Uhuh, yeah I do…"

I frowned as he shrugged, "You okay? You look like you aren't too happy to see me, you got plans with your boyfriend or-"

"No, no I don't, it's just a surprise."

I looked at Liam and decided there was a minimal risk in a coffee date. I mean he'd travelled all the way here it would be rude not to accept, plus it's not like I had to go to work after all Nick recommended I take the day off. I nodded at Liam, deciding it was time to start moving my life along and to forget Nick, so why not have coffee with my former best friend and boyfriend?

"Okay, sure why not?"

Liam smiled offering me his hand, I looked at him and he just laughed,

"Hey we're friends that's all," He stated seriously,

"Good because I think I need to tell you two a lot."

"Sounds bad,"

"Oh it is," I announced taking his hand,

"Got something to do with the boy?"

I laughed nodding, "Doesn't it always?"

"Trouble in paradise?"

I sighed as I suddenly heard the door open behind me, Liam must of heard it too because we both turned back to see Brandi standing there. Her face instantly became pissed off as she stepped forward only for Nick to appear. His eyes however didn't look at my face but my hand in Liam's hurt spreading through his expression.

"Yeah we broke up." I announced looking at Liam,

He stared awkwardly as I pulled him forward, "Come on let's go,"

**Nick.**

"I won't let him date her, don't even worry Nick." Brandi declared,

I ran my finger round the rim of my cup of coffee feeling sick to my stomach, and no I hadn't caught what Miley had but instead I'd been infected by how she made me feel. I hated seeing him with her, holding hands? I mean seriously what kind of stunt was that? Did she just want to make me hurt more then I already was, did she think this was adequate punishment? Because it was killing me and I knew she understood the implications of what she'd just done.

"We might not be able to stop her," Noah stated seriously,

I looked up at the three sister's all exchanging looks, "What can we do?"

"We need to keep her away from him, I mean he might have changed but that doesn't mean I want him dating her again." Emily stated flicking her nails on the bench, "We need to find a way to keep her preoccupied…"

"Like something she can't avoid?"

"She's a perfectionist at work, but we can't distract her forever with-"

"The wedding!" I stated seriously,

All three of them looked at me confused as I pointed at Emily, "Make her maid of honour, trust me she may not be all keen for you to get married, but if you give Mi a position of power-"

"She'll become engrossed in it." Brandi whispered,

I nodded seriously as Noah smiled, "Then we can keep her away from boys, give it some more time and maybe by the end of it you'll be back in her life?" Noah asked hopeful as I shrugged,

"What else can I do anyway?"

"Send her flowers?" Emily suggested,

"No, too cliché, she wants impressive now."

"I could arrange a firework display." I stated seriously,

All three of them looked at me impressed but Brandi sighed, "Showing you have money to waste on her won't do the trick, she's mad at you because you lied. We need a way to get you back into her life that she can't avoid…we've knocked any competition off for you now we just need to find-"

"The wedding." Emily announced,

"Nick already said that Em, I mean I know your slow but-"

"Noah shut up," Em spat looking at me, "Don't you see?"

I looked around confused, "See what?"

"We'll distract her with the wedding! Then you can come to the wedding."

"Okay how will that help? She'll most likely kick me out!"

"Not if you're in the bridal party she won't," Emily stated,

I tilted my head as Emily smiled, "Oliver already has a best man, Sam, so Miley won't want to walk down the aisle with your husband will she Brandi?" I frowned not understanding, "Noah will have her boyfriend, who ever he is at the time of the wedding-"

"Hey," Noah stated insulted, "I have-"

"It doesn't matter, thing is Miley has no one."

"Okay so you-"

"You become a secret member of the bridal party, you escort Miley back up the aisle when we leave the church." Emily stated a wicked smile on her face, "And she has no choice but to dance with you for the bridal waltz because-"

"It's tradition." Brandi whispered, "And Miley won't ruin your day, not when-"

"She has organized the whole thing, because she's the maid of honour."

Emily smiled nodding, as I felt for the first time in a while happy.

"You are a genius, are you sure you want me in the wedding party though?"

Emily rolled her eyes looking at me, "Nick you've changed Miley's life, and sure the whole daughter thing came as a shock but you made Miles a better person. You are practically apart of the family, I want you at the wedding, why not have you in the wedding party?"

I smiled so thankful, "Thank you for this, it means so much to me."

"You promise you'll look after her?" Brandi asked,

I stared at Miley's protective older sister and nodded, "I remember what you said to me the first time we met Brandi, Miley means everything to me and I will never hurt her intentionally." I announced as she nodded,

I looked at my watch and sighed, "Crap I got to get to work but I'll call."

"You better."

"Thank you again,"

They all smiled at me as I got up and hugged Emily, "I will never be able to thank you enough for this."

"When you marry my sister that will be enough." She whispered,

I laughed and pulled away quickly dashing out of the apartment. I quickly walked past the spot I last saw Miley with that loser, I agreed with Brandi I didn't care how much he had changed I wanted him no where near her. I called the driver who arrived shortly after and twenty minutes later I rushed into the office, three hours late but at least I turned up.

I headed to my office ready to work on the Irish winery only to be cut off,

"What are you doing here?" Joe asked,

I looked at my brother confused, "Ummm…I work here?"

He rolled his eyes not laughing at my sense of humour, "I spoke to Miley this morning she said you were asleep and you weren't coming in." I frowned intrigued by this, she'd spoken to Joe? And she'd just decided I wasn't coming in...

"Did she say anything-"

"You slept together last night." Demi announced,

I turned looking at my best friend who frowned, "But she made it clear that you two are not together, so what's going on?" She asked as I sighed scratching my head, this explanation was going to take a while.

"We aren't together, she's…with Liam."

"Liam as in-"

"Uhuh,"

Joe's eyes widened as he sighed, "Well maybe it's not the best time to tell you then,"

"Tell me what?"

Demi screwed up her face and motioned her hand across to my desk as I spotted a jar full of money. I turned back to the married couple confused as Joe sighed, "Frankie told mom just before he died that he wanted you to have it," He announced, as I looked confused, "The cancer jar?"

My mouth opened as I realized, "What? Why me?"

"Because mom said he wanted to help you with the money…"

"The money for what?" I asked,

Demi gave a weak smile, "Miley's wedding dress, for whenever you guys got married one day. Denise said Frankie was sure you'd get married, I guess it was good he didn't notice you guys broke up because…anyway."

I just stared at them my heart breaking as I nodded, "Thanks-"

"Nick…I'm sorry but-"

I shook my head feeling the overwhelming pain of missing Frankie and of missing Miley. I shrugged and walked towards my office, "You never know maybe one day I will marry her and I can put the money towards it…"

* * *

**A/N: **Okay the next chapter is the last one :) Thanks for the reviews, I'm sorry this chapter is so short compared to normal. Everyone wanted a sequel except one person and they provided me with a very good point, what else could Nick and Miley possibly go through. Thing is kind of started a sequel for the sake of it, so I'm think I'll make a short story like 15 chapters maximum or less because I'll probably run out of material by then :P


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

**Miley.**

So today was the day.

After organizing the damn wedding in less then a month I had to say I deserved some sort of trophy, or at least a medal for my preparation. When Em dropped the bombshell I would be maid of honor I instantly rejected it, let's just say peer pressure from my sister's finally got the better of me though, I mean they were right I was the most organized out of the four of them.

"Can you fix my zip at the back?" Noah asked,

She pulled up her hair as I nodded practically bouncing on my heels,

I'd hardly done anything for myself in the past three weeks, from Em being a complete bridzilla with her dress to not liking one ingredient in the main meal for the reception I was run off my feet. Not to mention one of Sam's friends had decided to fly in from god knows where and Sam wanted him in the wedding party, I had no choice but to put him next to me as all my sister's were unwilling. It was like just when I finished one thing she'd find another little issue I had to fix. Last night I was supposed to be out at the bachelorette party, instead Emily had proclaimed that the seating needed to be re arranged and therefore I couldn't go.

So I spent till seven am re doing the seating, the hair and make up artists turned up at eight am. Needless to say I was sucking down my sixth coffee like it was water while they'd done my hair.

"Thanks Miley, you're like shaking are you okay?"

My little sister turned looking at me as I just laughed, "Caffeine,"

"Okay just settle down there," Brandi warned grabbing my shoulders, "You look like you're on a pogo stick."

"I feel like I am. I feel ah-mazing!" I announced grinning,

I stared at my two sister's wearing a replica dress of my own green gown, Emily had wanted the whole wedding theme to be 'nature' so the dresses were green satin and the flowers where so bright I needed sunglasses. I'd spent all of yesterday making the bouquets, also without my sister's help, and she'd requested some of the strangest exotic flowers that I almost had to go fly to freakin Panama to get.

"Okay now where's the bride?" Brandi asked,

"The bride is here!"

We all turned around and my smile instantly grew even larger, just to see Emily this excited made everything worthwhile. "You look so beautiful Em!" I announced as Brandi went into for the hug and I felt myself chocking up with tears as I stared at the gorgeous white dress,

"Oh Miles, don't cry!" Emily stated,

She moved past Brandi and pulled me into a hug, "You just…you look so amazing and I just…" I closed my eyes trying not to ruin my make up as Emily rubbed my back giving a small very confused laugh,

"Why is she crying?"

"Way _way_ too much caffeine."

"What time did she finish last night?"

"She had just finished when we arrived, at eight."

"Oh…" I heard Emily whisper, as I pulled away and smiled happily,

"I'm so proud of you and everything is going to be perfect, I promise."

Emily stared at me my hands still shaking as she gave Brandi a look and kissed the side of my head, "Well I can thank you when everything works out at the end of the day! So what do you think, time to get married?"

Emily wrapped her arm around Noah as I nodded,

"Girls you ready?"

Dad stepped into the room dressed in a tux as his eyes fell on Emily. A huge smile wrapped across his face as dad moved over kissing her on the head, "Oh princess, you look so gorgeous angel." He stated quietly to her as Emily blushed, "And your mom would be so proud of you, all of you."

He stepped away smiling at the three of us, "Right well there is a packed church waiting for you to walk down the aisle, along with a very nervous but excited groom. So how about we get into position?"

"Sounds like a fantastic idea!" I stated clapping my hands together,

Dad instantly turned surprised looking at me, "Okay Miley you seem-"

I laughed bouncing on my heels, "I'm so excited."

He grinned and looked back to Emily, "Want to explain what you did…"

"She's just had too much coffee, that's all."

"Right," Dad stated, "Let's just do this."

He took Emily's hand and I stepped around them taking my position at the front, Brandi behind with Noah. The doors opened as instantly everyone stood up and turned around looking at me as I held my bouquet smiling. I sucked in a breath knowing everything was going to be perfect, because well, I'd organized it.

"Good luck." I stated giving one last look back,

They all stared at me panicked as I frowned, "Just don't get mad kay?" Emily whispered as I looked confused only for Brandi to push me forward,

"Go,"

I shook off my confusion and started to walk very slowly in step with the music. I smiled gazing around at all the amazingly dressed people, all in their best attire. Flowers surrounded the church in the pattern I'd decided was most suitable and as I gazed around I knew this would be the best day of Emily's life. The smile only grew as I saw Oliver at the of the aisle looking nervous as hell and I couldn't help but give a slight laugh turning my attention back to the people around me.

That's when I spotted two people I didn't expect, I had to do a double check I was so surprised. Why were Demi and Joe here? I gave them a confused look as they both just smiled at me, what the hell? They were definitely not on the invitation list that I'd sent out. I knew everyone here. I'd organized everything!

I looked back to the front and froze noticing who was next to Oliver.

No.

No.

No _fucking_ way.

I looked at Nick standing there smiling at me with his stupid cheesy grin.

"Shit," I whispered before I could stop myself.

I felt the bouquet slip from my fingers as I just completely stopped. I felt Brandi push me forward as I turned around furious looking straight at her, "What the hell is he doing here?" I hissed looking at my older sister, in the process stopping the entire wedding procession,

I heard the gasp go through the crowed as I stared at my older sister waiting,

"Don't ruin this Miley, this is your sister's wedding." She retorted,

"I can't do this," I announced,

I moved to push past her as she gripped my shoulders, "Pick up the bouquet and walk down the aisle Miley, you are not going to ruin this for her. This is Emily's god damn wedding, don't ruin this."

"But-"

"Deal with it."

Brandi pushed me back around as I looked to see everyone was staring at me all whispering. The music had stopped and I awkwardly leaned down picking up my boutique, why had they done this? I organized everything for her and this is what I got as repayment? The music started again as I pulled myself together. This was Emily's wedding, I couldn't ruin this moment, not for everyone else, but by god I was going to murder them once this was over. I started walking again looking the complete opposite direction to Nick as I moved to the side of the platform and instantly looked at my feet,

"Miley be nice." Brandi hissed,

"I'm going to fucking kill you, all of you…wait."

I looked up tilting my head, "This is Oliver's friend the one from-"

Brandi said nothing and pursed her lips staring a head as I felt myself die. I was sitting to next to Nick at the reception, I had to dance with him, I had to fucking walk down the aisle with him? I leaned back clutching the table feeling sick to my stomach with dread,

"She's pissed," Noah whispered,

"No this is more then pissed." Brandi announced,

"Fuckity, fuck, fuck, shit, Jesus Christ!" I hissed a little too loudly,

The priest instantly looked at me with raised eyebrows as I looked apologetic,

"Amen," I added staring down, fuck.

"We are gathered here today" The priest began as I closed my eyes,

I didn't even listen to the ceremony because the entire time I was processing what my options were. I could bolt and become known as the 'bitch who ran out on her sister's wedding' or I could fake I was sick, which wouldn't be so hard because I did feel sick with fury at the moment. There was an exit behind me and one behind Nick, needless to say which one I'd be running to when this finished. But how could I do this to Em? Actually screw her she'd set this up, they all fucking knew.

"Miley what ever you're thinking, don't," Brandi whispered in my ear,

"This is fucking ridiculous."

"Stop swearing, this a church Miley." Noah hissed,

"I'm sorry, but my ex boyfriend is right over…" I motioned over and looked up to see Nick still staring at me a smile on his face, amused by my anger clearly. "Over there glaring with his evil lying chocolate eyes."

"Do you take this woman to be your lawful wedded wife?"

"I do,"

I just glared at Nick staring at him in his handsome suit. His hair looked so sexy and I just want to run my hands through it and pull that jacket and shirt straight from his chest, then…what was I thinking? I looked down shaking my head oh my god.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride,"

Cheering erupted as I forced my hands together watching my sister kiss Oliver. They took hands and moved down the aisle as I winced seeing Nick moving forward while I didn't move,

"Miley just walk down the aisle," Brandi snapped, "Now."

I huffed and walked forward staring at Nick as he offered his hand. I just stared at it and gave a more dramatic huff taking his arm as we entwined them and followed the new married couple while everyone clapped,

"You look so gorgeous-"

"Don't finish that sentence," I interrupted, "Don't speak in general actually."

Nick sighed as I smelt his sweet smelling aftershave and I closed my eyes, god this was ridiculous. We kept walking and it felt like a hundred years were going by, every step I continued to work out who I wanted to yell at first, did I even want to yell?

We reached the end and I pulled my hand back,

"Miley I'm so sorry, we just-"

I turned and without a second thought threw my bouquet straight at Nick's face hitting it's perfection straight bang in the forehead. He instantly winced clutching his head as my sister's all gasped,

"Miley!" Brandi roared,

"I can't believe you did this to me! After everything..."

I turned picking up the end up my dress and stormed down the steps and into the car. I might still have to participate in the stupid wedding party, but god there was no way I was doing it without a fight.

**Nick.**

Today was the day.

And it was going…. terribly.

I sat in the kitchen of the reception centre an ice pack against my forehead as Joe practically rolled on the floor in a hysterical fit recounting the moment when half the church saw Miley throw her flowers at my face. I'm sure I would look back and laugh but right now I had three cuts across my forehead and a very murderous looking ex girlfriend who I had to go sit next to.

"And, and…when she dropped the bouquet."

"Joe, you aren't helping." Demi whispered,

I dropped the ice pack as instantly amusement came back to their faces and I just glared. "Demi don't you start too, it hurt!" I announced weakly,

"Oh Nick, it's only a few scratches,"

"But-"

"Stop being a wuss, and go sit next to Miley."

"You kidding me we're eating with cutlery, a knife and fork the damage she could do…" I stated seriously as they both just glared at me, "She threw a bunch of flowers in my face! What if she decides for a wedding present she's going to throw knifes at me?"

"Nick she won't do that," Demi announced frowning, "Well I hope not,"

"Okay let's just go."

I stood up leaving the ice pack behind. Joe couldn't help himself but add another laugh as I just glared; he instantly stopped as we walked out into the already filled reception. I looked to see no one was sitting at the wedding party table, except Miley who had clearly decided she wanted to speak to no one here. Miles had both elbows on the table and her head perched looking at the white table cloth and plate.

"The coffee high is gone," A voice noted,

I looked at Noah who stared straight at my forehead, "Wow she did a good job, the way she pivoted them at you, it was impressive but that's a serious cut." I just glared at Noah as she awkwardly laughed, "Well it's safe at the moment. She's sleeping, we think, or she's ignoring us either way no one is that willing to speak to her." Noah announced nodding over at her sister, "Go work your magic Nick, because right now I don't even think you stripping would help."

"Thanks for the encouragement."

Joe slapped me on the back, "Go get her tiger,"

I gave him yet another look at Demi smiled, "Remember this is Emily's wedding don't screw this up? Just be nice to her okay? We don't want her actually throwing knives at you." I nodded taking on the advice as I headed over,

I carefully took the seat beside Miley and leaned down looking to see her eyes were closed, "Stop staring at me Nick."

I instantly shot back up, "I'm not,"

"You were," She groaned,

Miley dropped her elbows almost face planting into the plate only to stop an inch before it. She leaned black blinking around the room rubbing her eyes slightly. She then turned staring towards my forehead a smile coming to her face,

"It's not funny,"

She instantly laughed as I covered my forehead, "You deserved it."

"I didn't, I was trying to get you back and you-"

"Got what you deserved, you lied…again."

"Did you ask if I was going to the wedding?"

"No but-"

"Then I didn't lie." I stated,

"My sisters said you were-"

"So they lied." I announced looking at Miley, "I didn't,"

She huffed and glared at her empty glass, "I'm really not in the mood."

"Would never have guessed."

"How about we just don't speak to one another?" She suggested,

"Is that what you want?" I asked,

Miley didn't respond as Brandi sat down next to me, "Hey Nick, whoa okay…" Her eyes pinned on my forehead as I sighed, "Wow she really hit you hard with those flowers. You two are talking that's-"

"Shut up Brandi." Miley snapped,

The table filled up and soon the food arrived. Miley refused to speak to anyone and although I tried she continued to ignore me right through the ceremony. By the end of the main course Miley was pratically in the food her eyes barely open as she stared into the plate,

"Now it's time for the wedding waltz,"

"Oh crap," Miley murmured,

Everyone clapped as Emily and Oliver took the stage before us and began to dance. I offered my hand to Miley who sighed and took it standing up, "If you so much as grab my ass at any point I will not regret kicking your dick." She proclaimed as we walked past her father,

"Miley." He stated as she just rolled her eyes,

"I won't, I'm a gentlemen."

"More like lyingmen."

"That's not even a real word,"

"You're not a very nice person." Miley announced,

I wrapped my hand around her waist frowning, "That's the best you got? '_You're not a very nice person?'_ wow I thought you had something better." She just stared at me as I took her hand slowly moving to the romantic song, "I guess you most likely ran out of insults, I mean you've called me pretty much everything."

"Nick stop talking."

"I love you." I stated looking at her,

Miley looked up at me as I dropped her hand and wrapped both my arms around her waist stopping the stupid waltz. Miley just stared at me and shook her head, "I can't do this,"

"Yes you can-"

"No I can't, I can't get hurt again. I can't keep feeling like this."

"I'll never hurt you again." I whispered,

Miley looked at me and frowned, "You can't promise that."

"I think I can,"

"No you can't," She whispered,

"Fine then I can't, but I can promise to love you forever."

Miley looked at me and stared away, I was winning her over. I moved closer to her as she relaxed slightly, "Miley I love you, I know you're going to be mad at me forever but I think we can still work this out. I know you love me too, and I saw you staring at me in the church, you miss me, just as much as I miss you." I whispered in her ear as she sighed leaning closer to me,

"I'm sorry I lied, I love you."

"You make me so angry." She whispered, "So, so angry…"

"Well every couple has its problems."

I waited for Miley to correct me, because we weren't a couple, however she didn't. I pulled her even closer as she rested her head against my shoulder, "I don't want you to keep hurting me Nick. I'm scared if I say yes to you that you'll think you can just go back to lying to me. I don't want that…"

"Miley I won't lie to you again."

She stayed silent as suddenly a microphone turned on,

"Whose ready to throw the bouquet?" Emily called out,

I suddenly realized that the waltz was over and we were basically the only two people still here. Miley leaned off me as I froze, wait the bouquet throw. I shook my head, "No way, hell to the no I already got hit once today I am getting out of here." I announced, Miley just glared at me.

"It's girls only Nick, single girls."

"Then go do it."

Miley just stared at me and huffed, "No, I don't want to."

"Okay then what do you want?"

"To talk…"

She looked at me as I smiled, "Okay but I have something I want to give you first. I hope it changes you mind just a little bit more…" Miley nodded as I offered her my outstretched hand,

Miley sighed gazing around, "Do you think they'll notice we're gone."

"Yep, they will."

Miley shrugged and took my hand as I wrapped mine around hers giving a reassuing smile. We quickly moved from all the gathering single ladies as I slipt through a side door and into a hallway, Emily had shown me to this place this morning in case Miley and me wanted to talk alone, although I was suspicious she had other ideas when she gave us the room. I opened the door as I lead Miley into it,

"I have something for you, actually Frankie does."

Miley frowned as I closed the door and motioned to the table,

"A jar full of coins and notes?"

"Not just any jar,"

I walked over sliding onto the table as Miley walked over pressing her hand against it. "The swear jar, remember? When ever anyone said the word-"

"Cancer you had to put money in." Miley finished, "I remember."

She looked at me as I smiled, "Well Frankie gave it to me, on the promise that I would use it for one thing." Miley looked at me intrigued leaning her hip slightly against my knee, "That I would use it on you…"

"What?" Miley asked giving a laugh,

"For your wedding dress, when we got married."

Miley's eyes widened as she looked at me, "Are you joking?"

"No I'm not," I stated, "I guess the kid had plans for us,"

Miley looked back at me and her lip quivered slightly as I leaned forward kissing the side of her head, "Why won't you forgive me, I love you so much. I'm trying so hard to make this right Mi," I whispered in her ear as she closed her eyes,

"If I forgive you, will you promise me something?"

"Anything,"

"Don't lie to me."

"Okay,"

"You're not lying are you?" She asked,

I laughed and she turned looking at me, "Of course I'm not."

Miley gave a weak smile and sighed, "I missed you, so much."

"Me too, so we're okay?"

She shrugged, "Maybe, but…I can't go back to where we were."

"Okay so what are we…"

"Can we just, start slow?" She asked,

I nodded smiling, "Of course."

I leaned forward kissing the side of her cheek, "Anything for you,"

Miley turned and gave me a weak smile an insecure expression on her face as she quickly peaked my lips and pulled away. I tilted my head as she smiled, "I just wanted to do that, I missed kissing you…"

"That was not a kiss," I whispered moving towards her, "This is a kiss,"

I pressed my lips against hers as she smiled against mine and lightly kissed me back. It wasn't passionate or a full on kiss, but it was gently and small. It was the perfect way to show Miley I loved her, and the way she kissed me back I knew she loved me just as much. A moment later I pulled away and moved my hand to see her shyly looking away,

"Oh and I got you something…"

"What" She asked confused,

"It's in the swear jar, you're going to have to tip all the money out."

"What?"

"Come on, promise it'll be worth it."

Miley just stared at me and nodded, "Okay, but if I do this can we go home?" She whispered looking at me exhausted, "I'm so tired Nick."

I laughed kissing her forehead, "As long as it's my house, my bed, sure."

She nodded and I motioned to the jar, some how her being this tired was working to my advantage. Miley nodded and pulled off the top pulling out one note. I sighed and picked up the whole thing tipping it onto the table, instantly everything spilled out loudly as Miley jumped back,

"Nick!"

"What no one is going to hear,"

Miley sighed as I put the now empty jar beside me,

She looked at all the money confused, "What am I looking for,"

"Just have a look around see what you can find."

Miley began to search through the notes and coins separating them as she went. I leaned forward kissing the side of her head relieved, I had her back now, and this time I wasn't going to screw up. "Oh and Frankie definitely didn't fund this present, I did everything. And I kind of didn't tell anyone so…I haven't lied to you because I've told no one kay?"

Miley frowned and moved a dollar bill out of the way only to freeze.

Her fingers went down and wedged between two piles of coins picking up the shining diamond between her fingers. Miley gently pulled it up as the ring followed and her eyes widened staring at the sparkling engagement ring before her, she turned at me speechless,

"So…" I stated, "Miley will you marry me?"

Miley's mouth just dropped as she looked back to the ring. There was silence as I started to grow nervous, I hadn't ever thought of the possibility she'd say no. Miley finally turned and looked at me her eyes scanning back to the diamond for a moment then back to me,

"Okay,"

"So that's a-"

"Yes, I'll marry you."

* * *

**A/N- **Longest freakin chapter ever, but oh well. IT'S FINISHED! YAY! Thanks for all the reviews you guys, it's amazing and everyone who favorited etc 3 I'm going to make a sequel, don't know how well it'll work out but let's see where it goes :D


End file.
